The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice:SUPER ジョナサンの冒険：スーパー
by kingjohn2050
Summary: The Evil pokemon of darkness is free from ultra space by 3 evil old witches, the 12 universes are in danger! it up Johnathon Rice and his new friends can save all the 12 universes from evil The Trix and forces of evil. with new Z-Moves, Ultra space and new forms of Solgaleo and Lunala in the adventures of johnathon rice: Super!
1. chapter 1

( opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: Attack of THE TRIX

In ultra space... and evil pokemon in ULTRA SPACE planning to steel light of the Gods and Find Moon Sprites for UNIVERSE Conquset, But Champa From Universe 6 is Stoping Necrozma from escapeing the Ultra space!

Champa: I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL THINK YOU ARE... BUT YOU GOING DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So Champa and Necrozma are battling with all there power and ULTRA space is breaking apart cracking the WALLS... by punching and KICKING each other in full limit till the 3 Evil Devil Witches in demon sprit form are free from Ten thousand years of prison, so they took Necrozma and escape Ultra space by goes inside crack to Magical dimension.

Champa: Who the HELL Those evil freaks... I better warn Zeno Sama fast!!!!!!!!!!!

So champa teleport back to Universe 6 and warn Zeno Sama what happen in ultra space and the evil pokemon Necrozma.

[ in Magical dimension , Aleaf COLLEGE ]

In magic earth of Magical animals live and people with powers for they useful stuff but... This story in ALEAF college for Fairies of course for best fairies in ALEAF is Winx CLUB, and 20 year old boy is me I'm johnathon RICE. And this all begins.

Me: Wow this is ALEAF COLLEGE... cool!

Then my mama grab my last box to my room in Aleaf college, so I help her with my clone magic to do trick and fast in no time.

Mama: oh johnathon thx

Me: sure

Mama: oh you look all grow up just like your father age.

So I put my box on floor and hug my mama one last time before she leaves to go home where she can relx.

Me: well better go unpack and setup my stuff before I head out the door.

So I'm beginning to unpacking everthing and setup in room before I head outside to forset for while to my training.

( in Forset )

One person training to be magic king by beating all the evil Villains and the world Greatest worst witches in this dimesion The TRIX. And his name is Macchi

Macchi: 998, 999, 1000! Damn its feel good... just you wait johnathon... so I will beat you!

But then Darcy started attacking Macchi with one of Dark magic powers to kill him for good.

???: Well you look like fun to us... if don't mind? Hahahaha!

Macchi: who the HELL are you And What hell do you want from me?

Then all three girls witches with evil magical powers to want fight Macchi head on in the forset , Macchi starts chargeing at the Trix with his full power attack on the Trix

Icy: ICY WIND!!!!!!!!!!!!

Icy used snow storm to frozen his body, but macchi is not only swordmen and Fighter... he also a fairy of Steel as well. So he unleased steel magic to beat them.

Macchi: STEEL LOIN BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He Blast steel metal lion to break Icy attack to clear path for Next Move will be. But darcy is using evil magic spells to curse on him.

Darcy: Mind control !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then Macchi is in darcy mind control power he tryed break free with his powers, but he mind is Now in The Trix control with dark aura and Red eyes.

Macchi: What is you command my lady?

Icy: Is about time... I want you to go and test your new powers on Universe 6

Macchi: Yes ma'am!

Stormy open portal to Universe 6 for macchi to begin unleashed his full power, so he went in portal with evil power inside of him, after portal close and then the Trix started Attacking the forset with raw power to make all living life destroyed till one the pixies flys for help by get to Afeaf College to warn winx club.

[ Back to me in forset ]

Me: damn... that's lot of boxes! Good thing im fairy because I need learn used ma-

Then the grey smoke from sky came out nowhere for no reason by someone or something is doing evil deeds is burning the forset and magical ANIMALS is runining away till some one can stop this madness.

Me: whoa! Why all the Cool Animals runining away by the... graps!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then eyes show its was the Trix are the ones who responble of this Mess they made, so I fly to get bucket full water toTake out all the fire , then I get to the Trix with one big punch in icy face and she fell down to ground in dirt!g

Me: Hey Trix! You evil days is over bitches!

Then Icy flys back up top sky in angry rage looking at me like I'm the one who hit her for reason at all, she begins to speak litey.

Icy: who are you!

Me: I'm johnathon, johnathon Rice and here to kick your ass for good!!!!!!!!

So jump into battle as man and Stormy started by shooting lighting at me but I avoid it with time magic to slow down time and chop her down the ground then unfrozen time .

Darcy: what the hell! How you doing this magic!

Me: it called I'm a saiyan ! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I turned into super Saiyan blue and power up to face Darcy! next I teleport to attack STORMY with Thunder Hammer then swing it at Stormy to mountain.

Icy: what the HELL! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Me: I think best you leave peaceful now!

Darcy: Never! Sphere of Oblivion!!!!!!!!!!!!

So darcy used attack called Sphere of Oblivion summion spheres for deadly attack on me as the target, so I avoid it by teleporting while darcy used magic wall spell to protect herself from getting hit... so I unleashed full attack to defeat darcy.

Me: GIGA...DRILL...BREAKKkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I used my right arm to form Big giant Golden Drill call giga drill break to not only drill thou darcy spell, but punch her face to floor hard.

Me: now it just you and me!

Icy: I don't think so. (creating ice storm)

Icy creating ice storm for ice shards and fall down to kill me for good. But lucky I move by teleporting without getting hit by ICY attacks.

Me: is that all you got icy? You got nonething!

Icy: You're fast. Are you faster than this? (Blizzard attack)

So icy unleashed the power of Blizzard Storm is so powerful it can frozen me in ice age, I'm was getting frozen to death so I got weak and weak lying in ground like dog.

Me: damn it is cold... I can get u u u up!

Icy:(evil laughing) you're be freeze to death.

Narrior: With johnathon helpless and icy is on virge of winning, can this be end of Johnathon or the evil will win the UNIVERSE! Find out on the next The ADVENTURES of JOHNATHON RICE: Super!

Ne ep--


	2. Chapter 2

( opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: The Ture Power of Kaio Ken Fire Dragon Mode!!!!!!

[ at ALEAF college]

6 teenage girls in Aleaf college are relxing for bit from the battle against the Trix last week for planning to steel golden egg from mother Phoenix the queen of the Fire Birds Kingdom.

Stella:well that was fun for me go shopping!

Musa: that good hear Stella!... I glad the Trix are gone!

Then a Red hair pixie with PINK dress in hurry to warn the Winx what happening in forset and who did this madness.

Pixie: plzz HELP IT THE FORSET IS ON FIRE!

Bloom: ok calm Down and who did burn the forset ?

Pixie: The TRIX!!!!!!!!!

So bloom and the Rest of the Winx are in the Shocked... because the Trix are returned from magical prison to end the world as we know it. But Tecna have plan to stop them.

Tecna: Think I have idea?

Flora: what idea?

While tecna have IDEA, me is freeze to death by Icy Snow Blast Attack in Battle in forset.

Icy: Hahahahaha!!!! Soon you frezze to death, All the Aleaf Faires are next on the list!

Me: ( I can't move my body is freezeing...DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!! I have no choice but to used kaio ken fire dragon mode!)

Icy: This is the end Johnathon Rice! Any last words?

So I have no choice to go all out to stop icy and the Trix with epic Power-Up can get fired up!

Me: Here one. KAIO KEN FIRE DRAGON MODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The dragon flame of Red and Orange Fire is fuse with RED aura of kaio ken while I'm in Super Saiyan Blue to melt the Ice down with DRAGON flame circle around me. And Icy in for shock! Because I'm used power of kaio ken and Dragon flame together.

Icy: Inpossble... you got power of the Dragon flame too!

Me: Yes it worked! Now for good use while I'm in super Saiyan blue so... HERE I'M COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I charge at Icy with a one big firey punch in face so hard that she sent flying to wall crashing badly.

Icy: Graaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Darcy: Icy!

Stormy: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So stormy shooting Lighting at me. But relx it back to her with my own hand, next Darcy flys up to grabs me to ground. I swing darcy around and Around till I throw at STORMY with crash! But icy is not going lose that easy with angry rage!

Icy: your so dead Brat!!!!!

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!! DRAGON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I get mad and unleased finish move called... Dragon fire to burn icy and the Trix down in flames and I beat them ... but not for long. Icy is still stand for there leave.

Icy: Cmon sisters were outta here! And the next time we meet, you won't be so Luck !

Then the Trix vanish ,I power down and THEN fixing forset have being ruin by trix! Then 6 Winx arrived to stop the Trix... but they miss it and see me fix the forset along the pixies. Bloom come ask me.

Bloom: Are you johnathon ?

Me: Yes and you are?

Musa: I am Musa.

Flora: I am Flora.

Stella: I am Stella.

Roxy: I am Roxy.

Layla: I am Layla.

Tecna: I am Tecna.

Bloom. I am Bloom and together we are winx!

Me: nice to meet you all!

Narrior: with johnathon defeated the Trix , the forset is save and new friends he meet. Can be mean a new ADVENTURE! find out on THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next ep --


	3. Chaper 3

( opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep:Necrozma's new master... Darcy !

( in Cloud tower for Witches )

Cloud Tower is a boarding school for witches and the most prestigious educational institution. Of course The TRIX are here as well in bad mood. Because of me I deafeat them with super Saiyan blue and Kaio ken fire DRAGON mode power.

Icy: DAMMIT!!!!!! We can't be beating by fariy boy with so call " super Saiyan blue powers! "

Darcy: Maybe he saiyan! That he got transformation from Icy.

Stormy: Who cares! We need plan to rule world?

Icy: not just world stormy... the UNIVERSE! All 12 of them!

Stormy and Darcy are in the shock because she say " the UNIVERSE! All 12 of them '' that means icy have idea to become better witches with ultra Magic. Till Ancestral Witches came out of Ultra space with Necrozma for new evil ally of the Trix.

Necrozma: Where am I?

Ancestral Witch #1: Cloud tower of course! And this is Icy , Stormy, and Darcy as the Trix!

Necrozma: The ... Trix.

So Necrozma looking at the Trix as friend of the Ancestral Witches. So he looks at darcy face like they know each other as parthers in ultra space.

Darcy: what are you anyway?

Necrozma: I'm AM Necrozma! The pokemon of Darkness and I'm here to take the universe Light for my ture form that I need done!

Darcy thinking about trusting Necrozma or not. So that be easy to stop me and the Winx once and for all. And final... Darcy talks to Necrozma about his ture form.

Darcy: so you are Necrozma... and you want to reach ture form.

Necrozma: Yes ma'am it is all ture!

Darcy: ok Necrozma... welecome to the Trix!

So Necrozma summon the Black ultra ball and give it to darcy for become her follower, and darcy throws the black ultra ball at Necrozma. He went in black ultra ball... the ball wiggles 3 times till flashs and stops, so darcy grabs black ultra ball and becomes it master.

Icy: well darcy... Necrozma is all you as back up for the attack on Winx and that johnathon boy for mercy! Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[ Magix City - 1:30 pm ]

In Magix City is where most of the students of the three schools of Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain spend their free time. That's where me , bloom and other winx girls are going to magix mall for shopping spring on clothes and other stuff!

Me: so stella where you going to buy?

Stella: A lot of clothes! And you?

Me: well Nintendo.Switch, some clothes,and new pet!

So we all going shopping for good stuff like clothes and other cool stuff for while. Till I found Cosmoem in bag on boys bathroom. So I pull Cosmoem out the bag starting talking to him.

Me: hey there little guy! I'm Johnathon Rice... what your name?

Cosmoem:...

Me: ok then I called you Nebby for now on!

Cosmoem: newwwwwwwwww!

So not only meet him but I called Cosmoem named nebby! Then he hugged on my face for happy reason so I take him with me too have some fun in Magix city mall for 2 hours till bloom and the others leave back to aleaf college.

Bloom: Johnathon come on! We got pizza!

Me: Ok bloom here I come meet my new friend my name Nebby!

[ In ULTRA SPACE ]

Macchi looking around with his own Cosmoem to find the true Power of Sun pokemon called "Solgaleo '' so he can learn the power of Steel Sun power to defeat me and became fairy king of all time to prove them worthy. Tell he find a Rainbow z-Orb in middle of the Ultra SPACE.

Macchi: what the hell is that?

Cosmoem: Peewwwwww...

Macchi touch the Rainbow Z- Orb with his finger, but the two Rainbow orbs came out the Rainbow Z- ORB . Tthe first one going to Realm of magix, the 2nd one is shine snap on macchi's left wrist to become All black and orange sun Z- Ring .

Macchi: What the hell is this thing? And ... huh!?

Then Cosmoem is evoleing into a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Solgaleo's head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest Solgaleo's head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim. Called Solgaleo.

Solgaleo: Liiiiooooonnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!

Macchi: it can't believe it my Cosmoem turn into... Solgaleo! The Legendary Pokemon I be looking for... is real in my dream!

Solgaleo: Liiiiooooonnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!

( in Magix city- 2 Hours later)

While me and my friends are going back to Aleaf college for faries... till big shining light came at me and snap my left wrist to became All black and Blue moon Z- ring ... I look at it! Along with my friends going see what's that on my left wrist.

Stella: johnathon what is that black giant bracelet thing?

Me: I don't know stella... and nebby why you glowing!

So Nebby transforming into a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centres, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid, raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around Lunala's head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. Its massive wings resemble a bat's wings with the skeleton exposed, except that Lunala's wings have a total of seven "finger bones": four running through each wing, one running along the edge to the outermost tip, and two pointing upwards that may act as claws that are more functional. The four "bones" through Lunala's wings are only visible in segments. The skin of Lunala's wings is an iridescent deep blue, and a light blue light source appears to glow from behind its ribcage. A large, pale yellow crescent connects the outermost tip of each wing to the next two inner tips, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars. The bottom of Lunala's tail is also lined by a yellow crescent, with a ridge running up the middle of the tail towards the ribcage. As Lunala.

Lunala: Piiiiiiiiiiiii fewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!

Me Friends: Whoooooaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Narrior: A new dawn of 2 Cosmoem's to become SOLEGALO and Lunala , and Necrozma is join darcy of the Trix... can it be the new powers johnathon and Macchi to learn they selfs... find out on THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!!!!!!!!!

Next Ep --


	4. Chapter 4

opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: The Battle of Teamwork Part 1

So me and my winx Friends saw my nebby transform into Lunala the Legendary Pokemon of the moon... we in the shocked.

Me: nebby you turn into big legless bat! THAT WAS COOL!

Lunala: Piiiiiiiiiiiii fewwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!

Tecna: What he saying ?

Me: he said I don't know? But its shocking!

Then lunala give me master ball and touch it with his hand to beam inside of it... then the ball wiggles 3 times till shine to make it stop. So I grab master ball and put it in pocket for safe keeping.

Stella: guess he all your then... werid.

Me: yeah... let's go girls!

So we head it to magix bus for ride back to Aleaf college for 1 hour.I started telling them the truth about me.

Me: Bloom there something I got to tell you?

Bloom: yes johnathon go head tell us?

Me: yeah! And I in Aleaf college with you girls!

Stella: you in same school we at

Me: Yeah because I'm fairy and Also I'm Saiyan.

Roxy: Well that means you are saiyan fairy right!

So I was clam down and happy in sametime to make great. So me and Winx girls are best friends forever! Untill One hour later... we made it back to Aleaf college. But we in shock because the TRIX are ATTACKING Aleaf COLLEGE in ruins. So we all hop out bus in hurry and I say...

Me: No them jerks again!

Icy: well well well. Look do we have here.

The TRIX are in evil mood to get rid us for good, and they want me dead to for last time I face them on the forset that why I trying to save all the pixies from there doom.

Bloom: the Trix

Stella: What you want?

Then Stormy and darcy are telling them what going on in evil reason.

Stormy: we want to have a smash you!

Darcy: and take over your college.

Me: Ain't GOING Happen! Its Time To Transform !!!!!!!!

Bloom: Ok girls let's power up !

The Winx girls all transforming into Charmix fairies and me turn into SUPER Saiyan BLUE .

Bloom: Bloom... Fairy of the Dragon Flame!!!!!!!!!!!

Musa: Musa... Fairy of Music!!!!!!!!

Flora: Flora... Fairy of Nature!!!!!!!!

Stella: Stella... Fairy of the Shining Sun!!!!!!!!

Tecna: Tecna... Fairy of Technology!!!!!!!!

Ashia: Ashia... Fairy of Waves!!!!!!!!!

Me: don't forget me ... Johnathon ... Fairy of Thunder!!!!!!!!!!

So we all ready to battle the Trix on aleaf college yard battleing for good vs evil brawl is on. So do the Trix as well.

Stormy: they make me sick!

Stella: Sun Bean!

Stella blast Stormy with Sun BEAN to get blind and falls down ground ,but she blast stella with lighting bolt... lucky musa protect stella with on attack.

Musa: Harmonic Attack!!!!

Darcy: Sphere of Oblivion!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darcy summion Spheres to toss Stella and Musa for surprise death attack, but then Flora used mint ivy to grab the Spheres with vines coming out ground.

Flora: looks like you need all help you get!

Tecna: Sure thing Flora. Tecno Blast!

Ashia: Bubbles waves!!!!!!!

Meanwhile at me and Bloom are battling in sky against Icy with team work power.

Bloom: Take this... Dragon Fire!

Bloom used fire DRAGON flame to blast her down, but icy block it ice wall. I went up to her and kick her in the face and sent to ground.

Me: yeah! How about that icy?!

Bloom: good job johnathon!

But icy flies Punch me in chest and sent to wall choke my neck to death.

Me: grrrrrraaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!

Icy: maybe is not nice hit ladies... they can get hurt like you!

Me: no way! KAIO KEN FIRE DRAGON MODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The dragon flame of Red and Orange Fire is fuse with RED aura of kaio ken while I'm in Super Saiyan Blue to power up then ever. And bloom and rest winx saw me in Kaio ken fire dragon mode in shocked.

Bloom: whoa! Johnathon you got same dragon flame as me.

Musa: that's amazing!

Narrior: with johnathon and winx working together. And the trix are in bad mood because johnathon's new form called Kaio ken Fire dragon mode. Can the heroes win the battle? Find out in next ep of THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!!!!!!!!!!

Next ep --


	5. Chapter 5

opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: The Battle of Teamwork pt 2

Me: KAIO KEN FIRE DRAGON MODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The dragon flame of Red and Orange Fire is fuse with RED aura of kaio ken while I'm in Super Saiyan Blue to power up then ever. And bloom and rest winx saw me in Kaio ken fire dragon mode in shocked.

Bloom: whoa! Johnathon you got same dragon flame as me.

Musa: that's amazing!

Me: Now let's get back battle ladies!

Bloom and Musa: Yeah!

So me and icy punching and Kicking in the air while Tecna , Flora, Stella, Ashia and Roxy beating the Trix with all there magic powers to stop Stormy and Darcy for good!

Me: Stella , Tecna , roxy, and Flora you ladies are next to put the Trix down

The Winx girls: right! (used their power combine)

So Tecna , Flora, Stella, Ashia and Roxy are combine there powers to form giant blast on Stormy and darcy faces. And they are deafeted.

Me: Layla! Me and You are GOING In Too

Layla: Yeah let's do this!

So me and layla got plan to stop Icy with thunder and wave power for the mega finisher, Then bloom goes last for final blow .

Me: THUNDER WAVE!!!!!!

Layla: Wave Spin!!!!!!

My Thunder wave and Layla's Wave Spin combine into Thunder Spin wave a lighting spin attack can shock icy body down for good.

Icy: raaaaaaa!!!!!!

Bloom: and now... DRAGON FIRE ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She blast of Red flames out of her mouth to Burn icy and the TRIX down to hell! So they never come back to hurt anyone else ever again.

Me: yes... we did it!

Bloom: I hope the Trix burn in hell!

Tecna: wait! Some thing not right?

All us: huh?

Then a dark purple aura shining from out ground. The Trix turn into they newer power forms we never seen before in our live.

Me: oh crap! Now they more powerful then ever!

Narrator: Oh The Trix has evolved into Ultra Trix. Shall our heroes defeat the evil. Be continue on the NEXT THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!!!!!!!

Next ep --


	6. Chapter 6

opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: Ultra Enchantix instinct and Enchantix Winx!!!!!!!

Then a dark purple aura shining from out ground. The Trix turn into they newer power forms we never seen before in our live.

Ultra Trix: (Evil Laugh) We ARE THE ULTRA TRIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stella: Ummm this is not good!

Me: No way! How they more POWERFUL then ever!?

Flora: I don't know johnathon... but we have to stop them!

So me and Winx girls are not giving up the fight yet , the ultra Trix are starting to attack us with darcy Dark blast strike and we avoid it by flying up!

Stella: I'm not into shadows, I LOVE TO SHINE!!!!!!!!!!! Sun BEAM!!!!!!!!!

Flora: Floral Whirlpool !!!!!!!!!!!!

So Stella's Sun beam and Flora's Floral Whirlpool combine to fire at Ultra Darcy , but she learns new trick on her sleeves by reflex it up to sky with her hand.

Ultra DARCY: Zipto blast!

So she blast Of purple and Black ki to blow Flora and Stella away in ground out cold.

Bloom: STELLA!!!!!!!!!!

Me: FLORA!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next musa , Tecna, Roxy, And Ashia are attacking Ultra Stormy with there powers combine together to put end her stormy maddness. But not for long.

Ultra stormy: Ultra Death Storm!!!!!!!!!

She unleashed powerful attack called the Ultra Death Storm. Is Blast of Dark thunder to blast Roxy , Tecna, Musa, and Ashia outcold just like Flora and Stella.

Me: MUSA, ROXY, TECNA, ASHIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloom: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... you monsters!!!!!!!!!! DRAGON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: And somes... BLUE THUNDER!!! !!!!!!!!!!

My blue Thunder and Bloom's DRAGON FIRE comebine to shooting at Icy for good but , she frozen our Attacks and strike us with Frozen blast to gets us Out cold in ground.

Icy: Hahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! You all fools!

Darcy: We are stronger and faster then you all Fairies!

Stormy: Get Over it! Losers!!!!!!!

Then Rainbow aura power me and my friends up to Enchantix level just like in ultimate Level in digimon (us) but the Ultra TRIX is in shock.

Me: Johnathon Enchantix Evole... Ultra ENCHANTIX Instinet Johnathon!!!!!

Bloom: Bloom Enchantix EVOLE... Enchantix Bloom!!!!!

Stella: Stella Enchantix Evole... Enchantix Stella!!!!!

Flora: Flora Enchantix Evole... Enchantix Flora!!!!!!

Musa: Musa Enchantix EVOLE.. ... Enchantix Musa!!!!!!

Tecna: Tecna Enchantix Evole... Enchantix Tecna!!!!!!

Ashia: Ashia Enchantix Evole.. ... Enchantix Ashia!!!!!

Narrior: with johnathon and winx turn into enchantix forms and the Ultra Trix as well can they heroes defeat the Ultra Trix or its too late! Find out on the next The Adventures OF JOHNATHON RICE: Super!!!!!!!!!!!

Next ch --


	7. Chapter 7

( opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: Goku and Vegeta join the battle against the Trix

[ at Lord Beerus palace ]

Goku and VEGETA are training with whis on the Giant backyard to go beyond Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.While Beerus thinking about Necrozma is and why he freed from the ULTRA SPACE.

Beerus: Necrozma is not a pokemon. The he is... ULTRA BEAST!!!!!!!!!!

Then goku and Vegeta stop training there herd beerus say Ultra beast! Then whis comes to talk about the Ultra beasts and Necrozma.

Whis: Lord Beerus... Did you find out who Necrozma is?

Vegeta: Who hell is Necrozma?

Goku: And what are Ultra Beasts?

Beerus: Ultra BEASTS are a group of extradimensional Pokémon originating from Ultra Space. They possess power that transcends humans' understanding of the world.

Ultra Beasts infrequently appear from Ultra Wormholes in Alola. These appearances are apparently as unexpected for the Ultra Beasts as for Alolans, which tends to make them combative. They are especially drawn to people who have passed through an Ultra Wormhole, due to the residual wormhole energy on them, apparently expecting to find a wormhole they can use to return home.

There are currently ten known Ultra Beasts:

Nihilego (codenamed UB-01 Symbiont)

Buzzwole (codenamed UB-02 Absorption S )

Pheromosa (codenamed UB-02 Beauty M )

Xurkitree (codenamed UB-03 Lighting)

Celesteela (codenamed UB-04 Blaster M )

Kartana (codenamed UB-04 Blade S )

Guzzlord (codenamed UB-05 Glutton)

Poipole (codenamed UB Adhesive)

Naganadel

Stakataka (codenamed UB Assembly) UM

Blacephalon (codenamed UB Burst) US

There All Ultra Beasts.

So goku and Vegeta in shock about the ULTRA BEASTS from the ULTRA SPACE the most powerful Beasts in UNIVERSE and they Ultra Gods of all time in histroy.

Goku: Aw man those Ultra BEASTS guys are dangerios strong!

Whis: Yes there are...

Then An Ultra Wormhole open out nowhere by Nihilego in giant form to end and steel the UNIVERSE Light by force, and Vegeta turn super Saiyan BLUE to attack Nihilego with final flash. But goku turn super Saiyan blue to join the battle... but Nihilego warp Goku and VEGETA to magical dimention .

Beerus: where they go whis!

Whis: I going find them sir.

Beerus: whatever...

Whis warp with his staff to find goku and Vegeta.

[ Aleaf college- battlefield ]

Me ( Ultra ENCHANTIX Instinet ):...

So I attack ultra Icy with Thunder drill attack, but she grab it with her hands to frezze it but lucky me I front filp punch icy back with new attack.

Me: ULTRA IMPACT!!!!!!!!!!

Icy: graaaaaaaa!!!!!

Stella: nice one johnarhon! Now my turn... Sun blast!!!!

Musa: Harmonic Attack!!!!

Tecna: Tecno Blast!!!!!

Stella, Musa, and Tecna combine there attacks to blast Ultra stormy down for count and out cold to the ground hard.

Stella, Musa, And Tecna: Yes!!!!!!!. * have fives*

Then next is Flora , Ashia and Bloom put there attacks on ultra DARCY with full power they got to win this battle.

Flora: Frozen Ivy!

Ashia: Bubble Block Wave!

Bloom: Dragon FIRE!

Darcy is down for count and Out cold just like Stormy in ground knockout in floor for DUMB stuff for no reasons

Flora: we did it girls!

Bloom: now for Icy is last on standing! Come on girls let's help johnathon!

Winx girls: YEAH!

Now bloom and other wink girls are helping me stoping Ultra Icy for big finish attack, but a ultra Wormhole open up the sky... goku and Vegeta falling out of the sky but they fly back but, ultra Wormhole close is means too late.

Vegeta: DAMN IT! We stuck here!

Goku: um who are you ...

Ultra icy: DIE YOU Fool!

Ultra icy unleashed the true Power of ultra forms while we try to stop her with magic, but vegeta used big bang attack to blow icy way.

Ultra icy: Gaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Vegeta: I got no time for evil witches like you!

Musa: who ever that guys is he strong!

Narrior: 2 unknown strangers from Other world came out ultra Wormhole, and Ultra icy is unleashed pure evil . Can our heroes save planet magix from evil ultra Trix find out on the next ep of THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!!!!!!!!

Ending - Fly

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Toonami x Rainbow inc x Funimation fanficion 2017.


	8. Chapter 8

( opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: Goku and Vegeta join the battle and ULTRA BEASTS Pt 2

So Icy is attacking me , winx girls and 2 saiyans in battle on Aleaf college for right of Freedom good.

Icy: ICE STORM!!!!!!

Me: ULTRA THUNDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloom: DRAGON FIRE ROCKETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So Bloom's attack melts all the ice and my's attack shock Icy down to ground for good. But Flora used vines ivy to hold down icy and the Trix for while but 1 min.

Tecna: guys I think I got idea to stop the Trix.

Vegeta: it better not be girly stuff!

Tecna: no! We got to seal there ultra forms!

Bloom: yeah but how we do that?

Flora: I got Seal vase! But its in my room from my Bed!

Roxy: ok let's go get it

Me: while we hold the Trix from kill millions of people!

Bloom: ok

So bloom and roxy are going to Flora's room to get seal vase, while we hold the TRIX from getting out . So goku freeze stormy down with solar flare to blind her eyes for 1 min, tecna used tech field from Darcy from moving out the way. Then Bloom finds the Vase that flora told her about and take for our last hope of winning!

Me: oh no you won't heeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

I turn into SUPER SAIYAN BLUE and punch icy face. Next Vegeta Kick darcy to floor then Stella used sun BEAN to weaking darcy power, then Goku, Musa and Ashia Fuse blast Attacks Together to Stop STORMY rampage for good.

Stormy: Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Darcy: DAMMIT! DAMMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Icy: Why THIS CAN'T BELIEVE IT... DAMN YOU WINX!!!!!!!!!!!

Bloom and roxy come back With Seal vase in one Piece. Then we fly back to them and combine our magic powers together but its takes a long time to fill vase up for while.

Tecna: we got stay focus on the vase.

Me: about time! Everone regourp and get ready to seal away their ultra forms! Say you two saiyans mind help us weaking there power!

Winx girls:right!

Goku:yeah!

Vegeta: hm!

So goku and Vegeta keeping the Trix busy, while me and winx getting all the power to full the vase so we can seal there ULTRA forms for good.

Me: come on baby!

Bloom: tecna its done yet?

Tecna: just about...

Then Icy find out what we up to, and Dash attack on us.

Icy: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!

Vegeta punch icy in face to the ground.

Vegeta: I don't think so bitch!!!!

Musa: we got hurry

Tecna: right!

Ashia: ok boys get back its time!!!!

So goku and Vegeta step back and the Trix look at our trap card to seal there ultra forms once and for all.

Me Winx girls : Seal Enchantix dragon! * Seal away Ultra forms from the Trix *

And the Trix ultra forms are in the bottle and I close the lid hard, but lucky the Trix are weak .

Icy: this isn't over Fools. We will return.

(poof!)

Me and winx girls: YES!!!!!!!!!!

Goku: we did it...

When all us power down, vegeta ask me this.

Vegeta: to know the Truth. Are you really a Saiyan?

Me: yes I am saiyan I'm johnathon RICE. These my friends

Musa: I am Musa.

Flora: I am Flora.

Stella: I am Stella.

Roxy: I am Roxy.

Layla: I am Layla.

Tecna: I am Tecna.

Bloom. I am Bloom.

Goku: I am Son Goku.

Vegeta: I am Prince Vegeta. The Prince of Saiyan.

Me and friends: nice to meet you goku and Vegeta!

Goku: Nice to meet you too.

Vegeta: Yeah yeah.

Narrior: new allies goku and Vegeta help johnathon and the Winx not only aleaf college... ..but magix as well can the heroes find new threats of the Trix or the forces of Evil. Find out on next ep of the Adventures of Johnathon RICE: Super!

Ending - Fly

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Toonami x Rainbow inc x Funimation fanficion 2017.

Next ep --


	9. Chapter 9

( opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Snow soon discovered the place had been infiltrated by H.I.V.E. agents. When they tried to kill her inside the engine, Snow frantically ripped off the coolant system, merging her body with ice. Transformed into a heat vampire, she killed the H.I.V.E. agents out of revenge. She then wandered out into the cold until she came across a Norwegian camp and took their heat too. Hijacking a helicopter, she made it back to her hometown Pittsburgh. She even created a suit that helped her retain heat for longer. She later encountered the superhero Firestorm and discovered that his powers could temporarily heal her mutation.but... killer frost is in cryosleep for 10 years. By Zeno the God of All, so nobody gets kill or freeze to death. Then the cryo pod sent to Planet MAGIX as a underground prison on Shadow Phoenix castle. And never seen killer frost ever since the battle against Zeno.

[ 10 YEARS LATER ]

Shadow phoenix find the Pod inside rock for 10 long years, but he see inside is Killer FROST is still Alive and Breathing.

Shadow Phoenix: ahhhh another Villain with all power of Ice... Killer FROST!!!!!

Then Killer frost eyes open front of Shadow Phoenix face and break free with frost spikes of darkness. Then she lands on ground and cover side of castle in ice.

Killer Frost: IM FREE!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER 10 LONG YEARS... NOW TO KILL JOHNATHON PATRICK JAMES RICE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ep: Killer Frost Tritannus

[ Back at ALEAF college - repairing ]

So while everone Fixing the Aleaf college from damage of the Trix and there ULTRA forms, but me , goku , and Vegeta having a talk.

Goku: awesome! Can I challenge you?

Me: Hell yeah goku... but not here.

Goku: ok

Me: Bloom ... I going find place to fight. you all mind take my stuff to my room plzz

Bloom: No problem!

Me: Good let's go goku!

So me, Goku and Vegeta find place to fight so... we fly up to outer space so that way we won't harm everony else. Soon we stop here in space, I transform into SUPER SAIYAN GOD and so as goku.

Me: ok! Let me show you just what I made of!

Goku: Let's do this!

So me and Goku sprint attack each other by punching and kicking 130 x, while vegeta watching both of us fighting with our full power.

Vegeta: Hm. This johnathon is saiyan... that means he is beerus nephew after all!

Vegeta have flashback on beerus about me.

Beerus: His name is Johnathon Rice my Nephew and he saiyan just like both of you!

Then after flash back, he realize not only I'm saiyan... but I have Beerus dna matching powers!

Vegeta: He could be Nephew of Beerus... DAMN IT!

[ Universe 6 - Ultra Space ]

So Macchi is going take ride with sogaleo for way out of the Ultra space back to Universe 7 but, One evil monster form reptilian appearance with red eyes, purple lips, and green skin. His tail grows larger and he loses some hair. His teeth become very sharp. And his name is Tritannus. He came to fight Macchi in person alone with Necrozma as well.

Tritannus: You boy!... what's your name?

Macchi: Macchi, Macchi Horoshi! And what you want!?

Tritannus: to find me to see can I trust you or not?

Macchi: Very well... Dark Steel Black!

Macchi blast Steel black blast at Tritannus, But Tritannus used Dark blast to hit macchi face away. But Solgaleo and Necrozma Fighting against each other in sky, but... Necrozma grab Solgaleo head and slam into ground hard.

Solgaleo: Leeeooo...

Necrozma: ?!

Macchi: SOLGALEO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dusk Mane Necrozma controls both the body and mind of the Legendary Pokémon Solgaleo, absorbing the light energy that pours out of it.

Dusk Mane Necrozma can propel itself forward by shooting black light from both sides of its chest, giving it a powerful means of propulsion.

Tritannus: Yes at last... solgaleo is fuse together to become... ULTRA SOGALEO!!!!!!!

Macchi: Ultra Sogaleo...

Ultra Solgaleo: Rooooooooorrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ultra solgaleo opens the ultra Wormhole to Universe 7, Killer Frost walks in to meet macchi in person.

Killer FROST: Well... your Macchi, Johnathon's rival?

Macchi: Who ARE you? And why you here?

Killer Frost: I'm Killer FROST.. ... I'm here to kill JOHNATHON!

Macchi: no way! Nobody kill johnathon ... but me!

So tritannus,Macchi and Killer frost are riding Ultra sogaleo to leave ultra space to Shadow phoenix castle. Back to me vs Goku in Super Saiyan God form in space Punching and kicking for 2 hours.

Me: ok its time go heavy metal!!!!!!!!!!! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I turn into SUPER SAIYAN GOD SUPER SAIYAN to kick things up!

Goku: ok then! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Then goku turn into SUPER SAIYAN GOD Super SAIYAN as well. So me and Goku Punching and kicking 30x, goku kick me in chest , but I punch him in face real hard.

Me: so you done yet goku?

Goku: Nope!

Me: good... Kaio Ken Fire DRAGON MODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I turn into dragon flame of Red and Orange Fire is fuse with RED aura of kaio ken while I'm in Super Saiyan Blue to power up then ever. Then Goku is in shock about me first time doing Kaio ken in super Saiyan blue... and so vegeta.

Vegeta: What the... he just...

Goku: I don't know how you used kaio ken? Very well I show you my... KAIO KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku powering up KAIO KEN while in super Saiyan blue form to make battle more better then ever. And then me and Goku heavy punching and Kicking 30,000x for 2 more hours.

Me: Ok TIME to END THIS GOKU! Dragon FIRE KA-MA-HA-MA...

Goku: ok! KA-MA-HA-MA...

My's and Goku's useing the kamahamaha blast Attack to finish the battle once and for all, and we blast for blast war.

Me Goku: HA!

So its blast war on space that everone can see the bright light from me and goku battling each other who see is the best fighter wins. So i Unleash my powers to end goku with out killing him, and Then RAINBOW aura cover around me to become SUPER Saiyan RAINBOW on first time with rainbow hair.

Goku: wow johnathon ... your hair is rainbow!

Vegeta: how did you...

Me: whoa! This is new form... sweet!

Narrior: what johnathon unlocked new super Saiyan God tranformation and he won the battle! Can this be truth about johnathon true Power to end the villains? Find out on the next The ADVENTURES of Johnathon RICE: Super!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ending - Fly

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Toonami x Rainbow inc x Funimation fanficion 2017.

Next ep


	10. Chapter 10

opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: Ultra Lunala Pt 1

In ALEAF college... Stella humming for good day in sun. But me , Goku and Vegeta teleport here on land of front her face.

Stella: whoa! Hey Johnathon, Goku and Vegeta

Me and Goku: hi stella!

Vegeta: hm..

Me: I have hand and hand combat in space with goku.

Stella: wow you did? How it go?

Goku: its was Awesome and check out johnathon got before he won?

Me: Hmmmmmmmm raaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! * Turn into super Saiyan Rainbow *

I transform into super Saiyan Rainbow on Stella eyes , she never seen me new tranformation before .

Stella: whoa! So colorful.

Me: What think stella? I call it " super Saiyan Rainbow''

Stella: super Saiyan Rainbow... sound Cool!

I turn back to nomal form and ash her this.

Me: * change back * thx! So my stuff in my room

Stella: yes we did!

Me: thx god

Stella: if you need anything give us a call.

Me: ok stella.

So me and my friends are going to see bloom and the others at magix city.

[ Ultra space - Ultra Megalopolis ]

In Ultra Megalopolis. Is a city situated in Ultra Space that can be accessed from Alola and 12 UNIVERSES through an Ultra Wormhole. Plus Its the TRIX lair and Universe 10 light stolen by Necrozma. In the center of the city, there is a mysterious tower-like building that shines with a brilliant light.

Icy: Well Necrozma... ... nice job grab universe 10 light.

Darcy: but there 11 lights left on 11 universes!

Necrozma: I need add myself to fuse with lunala to make sure our plans are clear.

So Necrozma copy himeself in real form and sent to Magical dimension find Lunala and used for test drive to unlock ultra form.

Icy: let see Johnathon controll lunala true form to stop us? Hahahaha!

[ Magix - Magix City ]

In magix City, we going to see David Uchiha one greatest ninja's hero of magix. Till boy name naruto jump on ground came see meet me person.

Me: whoa! Who's that guy?

Naruto: I am Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?

Me: Johnathon Rice! Please to meet you Naruto Uzumaki!

So me and Naruto shake hands and big pirate ship called Thousand Sunny flying blong to famous Straw hat praties. The World #1 pirates on magix as ever. The ship stop and lands for parking. Then luffy jumps off to see me in person.

Me: um... can I help u?

Luffy: I am here for Meats

I gave him a big ham and he eating it and he tell me his name.

Luffy: I am Monkey D Luffy. Want join my crew?

Me: hell yeah and I'm johnathon Rice!

Me: And who yourrrrrrrrrr * Looking at Nico ROBIN ( 2 years later) * DAMN SHE FINE

Narrior: with new allies and hot chick he looking at ... can be new girl that johnathon wants? Find out on THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!!!!!!

Ending - Fly

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Toonami x Rainbow inc x Funimation fanficion 2017.

Next ep


	11. chapter 11

opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make and one attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: Ep: Ultra Lunala pt2

So I look at girl with black hair (also lighten in color) has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit after the timeskip now consists of a long salmon sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped navy blue leather vest with a V-neck line similar to Boa Hancock's and a periwinkle rose printed on the left breast near the shoulder that exposed her stomach, sunglasses, pink high heeled pumps, and a pink backpack. She wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead and is seen wear and she start saying.

Me: hello there I'm johnathon RICE, what your name?

Robin: I am Nico Robin. Nice to meet you Johnathon Rice!

So me and Robin going for walk, and sanji got mad at me because robin and I meet and going out to the park.

Sanji: Damn you Johnathon!!!!!!!

Chopper: Calm Down sanji... just try do something your own.

Sanji: ok then...

So me and robin talking about our life stories and then I ask her.

Me: * Blushing* hehehe too bad I'm single.

Robin: that's okay I am still single too.

Me: so want be in Relationship with me?

Robin: I love to...so yes let's be Relationship with you!

Me: ok then! Let's chill out on park as loving couple in tree lying down looking at clouds

Me: beside... we can be relatetionship as pirates

Robin: i would love that very much.

Soon then ever The flash light came from whis warping here along Lord Beerus came see where I at.

Beerus: where this johnathon Rice guy?

Whis find me at the tree relxing looking at the clouds in Sky , then he tap my head . I look up at whis.

Me: um can I help you sir...

Whis: your Johnathon Patrick James Rice... part saiyan and part Fairy ?

Me: um yes that me! And you are?

Beerus: I'm lord Beerus, your Uncle. And this Whis !

So me and robin looking at ULTRA Wormhole open front of everone, then black ultra BEAST called Necrozma and he's here for me and lunala .

Necrozma: there you are johnathon Rice.. ...

Robin: who's that ?

Then beerus is in the shock because Necrozma is here for me, and not only that He defeated him and sent to the Ultra space forever... till now!

Whis: that's Necrozma... the Ultra beast wants the UNIVERSE Light!

Me: Necrozma!

So Necrozma starts to attack us and city. But bloom and other winx girls are coming to help me.

Bloom: johnathon are ok?

Me: yeah! We got transform now... robin can you hold this Necrozma guy for us?

Robin: sure!

Bloom: MAGIX WINX ... Enchantix!!!!!!!!!

Me: I feel like i-

( Enchantix - power-up theme)

Enchantix Shining fairy powder pouring on me Magic Enchantix

Bloom: Bloom fairy of the Dragon FLAME!!!!!!

Magic Enchantix My powers will be at the maximum I'm invincible I'm ready to go

Stella: Stella fairy of shining sun!

Magic Winx, Enchantix And I can feel so beautiful and strong I raise my energy

Ashia: Ashia fairy of waves!

Finally I become a real fairy A butterfly Shining so bright

Tecna: Tecna fairy of Technology!

Enchantix Shining fairy powder pouring on me

Musa: Musa Fairy of Music!

My powers will be at the maximum I'm invincible I'm ready to go

Flora: Flora... Fairy of Nature!!!!!!!!

Magic Winx, Enchantix And I can feel so beautiful and strong I raise my energy

Me: Johnathon... Fairy of Thunder!

Finally I become a real fairy A butterfly Shining so bright

We turn into ENCHANTIX fairy forms and attack Necrozma with everthing we got as a team. And whis joins the battle as well but beerus just wait in tree.

Me: let's go girls... Thunder Rain!!!!!!

I rain down all lightining bolts at Necrozma... but he avoid it by teleporting.

Ashia: Wave SPIN!!!!!

She unleashed purple twister to spin Necrozma around and around till he got dizzy... whis chop he neck on floor.

Musa: Sonic thusts!!!!!!!!

Stella: Sea of light!!!!!!!!

So musa Crash Necrozma while stella blast of light on him.

Tecna: Techno- ball!!

Flora: Ivy Blast!!!!

Bloom: And some Dragon fire!!!!!!!!!

And for that Necrozma is defeated, but when Lunala comes out of master ball.. ... Necrozma rush to grab him and fuse with lunala to become Dawn Wings Necrozma controls both the body and mind of the Legendary Pokémon Lunala, taking Lunala's light energy into itself by force.

Bloom: oh no!

Ashia: Lunala nooooooo!!!!!

Me: oh god lunala!

Dawn Wing Necrozma: Piiiiiii neewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrior: Oh no... Necrozma is fuse with lunala, johnathon and his friends are hopeless. And all the Wormholes are open all over Planet magix...can these heroes stop this madness? Find out on the Adventures OF JOHNATHON RICE: Super!!!!!!!!!

Ending - Fly

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Toonami x Rainbow inc x Funimation fanficion 2017.

Next ep


	12. Chapter 12

opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make and one attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: Golden Frieza Pt 1

Ultra Lunala roar out loud to open Ultra Wormholes in Magix City, and all 11 Ultra BEASTS escape to All 11 universes to rule over universe Lights . I battling Ultra Lunala by myself...

Me: wake up man it me johnathon!... Thunder Smash!

I tryed to wake up lunala, but Necrozma take over his body with on blast Attack called Prismatic Laser. I got blast it while falling down to ground.

Flora: Johnathon... Pi'illio ivy!

So she summon giant pi'illio plant to save me. But then I Turn into SUPER SAIYAN RAINBOW of front winx girls eyes and charge attack at Dawn WING NECROZMA down to floor to knock him out his evil controll. And darkness is flee out dawn Wing Necrozma for good.

Me: nebby wake up plzz.

Dawn Wing Necrozma: piiiiiii newwwwwwww!

Me: Thx god you back to me, now return

I put nebby back to master ball for good resting, we fixing the Town back where was... and then bloom starts talking to me.

Bloom: johnathon your hair and aura is all colorful...

Ashia: what's that... new fairy form?

Me: nope! I called it... Super Saiyan Rainbow!

Stella: yeah! That's same form he show me after one on one battle in space with goku!

Musa: oh that where flashing light came from!

Me: yeah sorry about that! Hehehehe...

[ meanwhile ]

Jaco the Galactic Patrolman travels to Earth to warn Bulma that Frieza is approaching, and she gathers five of the Z fighters. With Goku and Vegeta training with Whis on the planet that houses Beerus, the God of Destruction, unaware that Frieza has been revived, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan and Jaco fight off Frieza's soldiers. But the five Z warriors are unable to beat Frieza, even with Gohan as a Super Saiyan. Bulma is finally able to reach Whis; Goku and Vegeta return to Earth to face Frieza. Whis and Beerus join them in order to eat a strawberry sundae Bulma has prepared for them; neither of the two care about the outcome of the battle. Despite powering up to Final Form, Frieza is unable to defeat Goku.

Goku: Give up frieza... you got no where go!

Frieza: You monkey! I'm not going anywhere... not till I kill you!

Goku:ok... you been warned. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Then Goku transforming into a glowing-blue aura form called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan.

Krillin: What the hell... goku turn super Saiyan God with blue arua?!

Gohan: yeah I never knew that dad can do that?

Frieza: Let me guess Super Saiyan with blue hair!?

Goku: its more then that... its call super Saiyan God SUPER Saiyan to you!

Frieza: ok then I show new form.. ... heeeeeeyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

The golden aura shining around Frieza to evolving into his new gold-plated form "Golden Frieza"

Frieza: well this is my new form... I called it Golden FRIEZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku: well then let's get over with. Although Frieza is finally able to gain the upper hand, Goku and Vegeta soon realize Frieza's greatest weakness: that his golden form drains his powers quickly. Goku turns the tables, beating down Frieza. He gives him the chance to leave, but is shot in the chest by Sorbet's ray gun. Frieza stands over the incapacitated Goku and offers Vegeta a chance to kill Goku and to command his future army, but Vegeta refuses, transforming into his own Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. When Krillin attempts to revive Goku with a Senzu bean, Frieza attacks him but Vegeta deflects the shot, which kills Sorbet. Vegeta is about to kill the weakened Frieza,

Vegeta: and don't even think about Resurrection again!

So vegeta is about to Finish Frieza off once and for all... ... but Robot named Ultron and his Ultron forces are joining Forces with frieza for UNIVERSE Conquset.

Ultron: Sorry for your battle! But I don't think You kill him that easy...

Vegeta: stay out this scrap metal!

Ultron: I don't think so VEGETA!

Then Ultron forces started to attack vegeta with all there power, while frieza escapes with ultron to get away in the ULTRA WORMHOLE.

Bluma: Frieza getting away with this robot!

Goku: No you don't! ka-ma-ha-ma- ark...

Then Goku and Vegeta are deafeted by Ultron forces, and all them Retreated back to Ultron in ULTRA WORMHOLE... then its close of front of them. But Nick fury is in bad mood.

Nick: Dammit! Looks like we need back up...

Agent: the Avengers sir!

Nick: Johnathon and the WINX... and yes called tony! These kids are joining the Avengers!

Ending - Fly

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Toonami x Rainbow inc x Funimation fanficion 2017.

Next ep


	13. Chaper 13

( opening 1 Limit Breaker x Survivor )

Danger's waiting out there, let's go! Surging energy, let it flow! Toss me right into the action!

Get your kicks 'til we're outta time! Keep the fight up until I die! I can't get no satisfaction!

Brand new challenges And all I know is I just gotta reach on to the endless sky (Let's fly high!)

But the real fun's Only just begun! 'Til we're gone, let's take on the WORLD!

COME ON unlock that inner door, fight like you never fought before! There's no mistake, you gotta break, Ev-er-y limit that you got!

SO BE A true survivor, no matter how you gotta get this far! Don't hold back, make an attack, Let's see how good we are or not!

'Cuz this is THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE SUPER! and even the Gods're gonna wanna see!

* The Adventures Of JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER *

Ep: The 2nd God_of_Destruction...Heles! Johnathon's aunt!

{ Universe 2}

in second universe... the 2nd God_of_Destruction is female. She is described as being extraordinarily beautiful. She is a very slender human-like woman with light brown skin, large green eyes (along with dark turquoise eye shadow), red lipstick, and black hair with gold beads at the end. Her design resembles a mixture of Nefertitiand Cleopatra. Her clothes are of the same style as the other Gods of Destruction. She wears what appears to be an ancient Egyptian apparel, a headdress, a dark turquoise sash, and a white skirt. her name is Heles.

Heles: _No! I'm the most beautiful being in all of the universes!_

 _Johnathon 2: um aunt Heles...is there some see me?_

 _Heles: ahhhhh my_ nephew... Johnathon rice 2! I want you come with me to universe 7?

Johnathon 2: sure ma'am! I never leave this 2nd universe before...

Then Heles and Johnathon 2 are going to universe 7 to find Beerus and Whis .

[ Universe 7 - at Aleaf college ]

at aleaf college... mr. wizgiz class learning about transforming for any villainy theats around on magical diemension.

wizgiz: ok students! i teach you all how transform before battle, like new student johnathon Patrick james rice.

I walk up front of the class and turn super saiyan rainbow, all girls graps because im am saiyan.

ashia: wow! that's cool!

stella: I wish became super saiyn rainbow too...

then flashing light came down no where is Heles the 2nd god of destruction and johnathon rice 2 from universe 2.

roxy: who is that?

heles: im lord heles... the 2nd god of destruction and this johnathon 2!

johnathon 2: hi

we all in shock because we meet not olny heles but me from universe 2. then I spoke to her like...

me: um hi heles! im jo-

heles: I know who are johnathon rice! your my nephew.

all us: WHAT!

Narrior: in shocking twist! heles is johnathon's aunt and god of destruction. can this mean truth about his legacy become god of the destruction? find out on THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE:SUPER!

Ending - Fly

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

It's not easy To be special To believe in what they cannot see Full of talent You've got that something that Will take you far One day you'll reach out to the sky and touch the stars Just believe in yourself and In the magic within

Fly Open your eyes and spread your wings This is your reality We live in a magical and wonderful world

Dream Everyone has a secret dream One day you'll wake up and see You've become a beautiful and powerful fairy

Toonami x Rainbow inc x Funimation fanficion 2017.


	14. Chapter 14

(Don't think Twice - Utada Hikaru Opening 2)

Utada Hikaru : How did I live in a kingdom of thieves

me standing on hill looking at sky watching shooting stars fall down.

Utada Hikaru :And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean

im thinking about bloom ,stella, Flora, tecna, Musa, Aisha, And Roxy.

Utada Hikaru :You're only everything I ever dreamed,Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of,You must be kidding me

im jumping off cilff and close my eyes while im golden aura is shining around me .

Utada Hikaru: Did you really think I could say no

im transfrom into Bloomix fairy and flying in sky along with the Winx will joining me on one big flight!

Utada Hikaru: I want you for a lifetime

So if you're gonna think twice, baby

I don't wanna know, baby

I don't wanna know

Everything is just right

But if you're gonna think twice, baby

I don't wanna know, baby

I don't wanna know

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!

Ch: Johnathon becoming Bloomix Fairy!

{ in grassland}

im in grass lands ready to spar with johnathon 2 in great battle in heavy metal with punching and the kicking 20,000 x

me: eat this THUNDER RAIN!

I rain down thunder boits on him, but he bounce it back with his hand. I teleport and kick him down

johnathon 2: time to show my true power... hhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmm!

johnathon 2 transform into super saiyan. but i have idea to get battle going strong.

me: WINX... Enchantix !

i transform into enchantix form...

Enchantix  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Enchantix

im where wearing Goku's Turtle School uniform though is a somewhat lighter shade of golden yellow,black lacks an inner shirt, and features a different styled obi, black wristband with golden lines, black barefoot sandals, golden barefoot sandals and golden and yellow big colorful wings with golden house shoe.

Magical powder  
Maximum power  
Enchantix, powers upon me  
Powerful, magical  
Wonderful, dimension  
Powerful, Enchantix  
Incredible vision  
Incredible power, Winx  
Enchantix

flora: wow...

bloom: johnathon got Enchantix!

stella: his outfit is soo cute

johnathon 2: that's new... your fairy?

me: got that right... if winx going Enchantix! why can't i go Enchantix too!

narrior: with johnathon in his new fairy form... and johnathon 2 in super saiyan both power up for grand battle. can these 2 prove them selves strong? find out on the adventures of johnathon rice: SUPER!

ENDING 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,  
but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?

Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,  
you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,  
because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,  
and all the things I don't want to lose,  
now, I don't feel like I need any of them.  
I just want to be by your side, and see  
all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting  
to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,  
so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,  
and about the things I mustn't lose,  
and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.  
Your smile, which is as bright as the sun  
is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,  
and all the things I don't want to lose,  
now, I don't feel like I need any of them.  
I just want to be by your side, and see  
all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.  
Let us start our tomorrow together.  
Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,  
now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	15. Chapter 15

(Don't think Twice - Utada Hikaru Opening 2)

Utada Hikaru : How did I live in a kingdom of thieves

me standing on hill looking at sky watching shooting stars fall down.

Utada Hikaru :And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean

im thinking about bloom ,stella, Flora, tecna, Musa, Aisha, And Roxy.

Utada Hikaru :You're only everything I ever dreamed,Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of,You must be kidding me

im jumping off cilff and close my eyes while im golden aura is shining around me .

Utada Hikaru: Did you really think I could say no

im transfrom into Bloomix fairy and flying in sky along with the Winx will joining me on one big flight!

Utada Hikaru: I want you for a lifetime

So if you're gonna think twice, baby

I don't wanna know, baby

I don't wanna know

Everything is just right

But if you're gonna think twice, baby

I don't wanna know, baby

I don't wanna know

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!

CH:MASTERED ENCHANTIX ULTRA INSTINCT!

Me in enchantix and johnathon 2 in super saiyan battling in sky punching and kicking 20,000 x

stella: GO JOHNATHON!

me: here goes... enchantix kamahamahaaaaaaaaa!

i unleashed red and blue blast at him, but johnathon 2 bounce it back with his right hand and i go blast it down too the ground hard.

me: got dammit! im not done yet!

johnathon 2: so do i! hyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

johnathon 2 transform into super saiyan 3 with heles power in 50%. heles is feel happy for him in super saiyan 3 for first time ever in her life and she crying with joy.

Heles: THAT MY JOHNATHON... HE'S NOW SUPER SAIYAN 3!

Me: whoa... your super saiyan 3?

johnathon 2: that's right! now its best stop play around and show me your true power.

me: ok HEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

im transform into Enchantix ultra instinct, with hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with oftentimes having loose strands. His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible pupils, and my power is also gains a complex silver, purple and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles traveling upwards much like Super Saiyan God.

Ashia: whoa! he more powerful then ever!

musa: i agree ashia!

johnathon 2 punching 30,000 x but i dodge it by aovid every punch he got on me. and i dodge it 30,000 x .

bloom: did he just dodge all the his attacks?

tecna: yeah! its called enchantix ultra instinct!

flora: so that he feel more powerful then ever.

me and johnathon 2 are still punching and kicking in sky. then i power up ever higher and higher then ever.

me: haaaaayyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

im feel the usual flashes of lightning and fully awaken the true power of enchantix ultra instinct. my hair is crimson and golden yellow lines, and my aura is same thing as bloom... the dragon flame.

bloom: johnathon just final used the dragon flame.

heles: that more extraordinarily beautiful!

me: here i come...

im flame up and warp punch johnathon 2 down 12 x , kick him 30 x and finish him of with bang.

me: KA-MA-HA-MA-HAAAAAAAAAA!

I used ultra dragon flame kamahamaha to end the battle for good with out killing him. the smoke clears i land in ground and pick him up with my hand.

johnathon 2: good match my friend!

me: damn right!

we power down and hug for goood battle we girls and heles came to see us

narrior: the is come to end, and johnathon unlock true power of enchantix ultra instinct...can this be real reason for him to become adventure king? find out on THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!

NEXT CH -


	16. Chapter 16

(Don't think Twice - Utada Hikaru Opening 2)

Utada Hikaru : How did I live in a kingdom of thieves

me standing on hill looking at sky watching shooting stars fall down.

Utada Hikaru :And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean

im thinking about bloom ,stella, Flora, tecna, Musa, Aisha, And Roxy.

Utada Hikaru :You're only everything I ever dreamed,Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of,You must be kidding me

im jumping off cilff and close my eyes while im golden aura is shining around me .

Utada Hikaru: Did you really think I could say no

im transfrom into Bloomix fairy and flying in sky along with the Winx will joining me on one big flight!

Utada Hikaru: I want you for a lifetime

So if you're gonna think twice, baby

I don't wanna know, baby

I don't wanna know

Everything is just right

But if you're gonna think twice, baby

I don't wanna know, baby

I don't wanna know

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!

ch: meet the Specialists!

[ Red Fountain]

Red fountain is college for brave male warriors. The students can become true warriors here, skilled in the use of magic and technology! Red Fountain is the Magix college that trains the bravest boys in the Magical Dimension to become qualified Magix experts. They help the fairies and are always ready to lend a hand. The students live in the college. They learn how to use all kinds of weapons, from the most traditional to the most technological. They drive special vehicles that they can use on their missions. Each one has his own personal dragon that he trains with.

Red Fountain trains young men to fight using normal and magical methods, in hopes to serve their own home world's military one day.

sora (kh3): its my first time in red fountain right riku?

riku: yeah!

then sky and other Specialists are meeting sora and riku in person.

sky: your sora and riku?

sora and riku: yeah!

sky: im sky!

riven: the name riven!

timmy: im timmy!

brandon: the name brandon!

helia: im helia!

nabu: and the name nabu!

soon after they meet... alarm is on the speaker so everone is geting ready for action.

sky: ok guys... SUIT UP!

[ Aleaf college]

stella: wake up johnathon!

i woke up and getting dress for action.

me: whats going on stella?

ashia: Necrozma he's attacking pixieville!

me: WHAT!?

Bloom: no time to lose...

me and winx girls: MAGIC WINX...ENCHANTIX!

me and winx girls are transform into enchantix fairies

Enchantix  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Enchantix

bloom: Bloom! fairy of the dragon flame!

stella: Stella! fairy of the shining sun!

tecna: Tecna! fairy of techology!

Magical powder  
Maximum power  
Enchantix, powers upon me

flora:Flora! fariy of nature!

musa: Musa! fairy of Music!

Powerful, magical  
Wonderful, dimension  
Powerful, Enchantix  
Incredible vision

ashia: Ashia! fariy of waves!

me: Johnathon! fairy of thunder!

Incredible power, Winx  
Enchantix

me and the winx girls are going to pixieville to find out what Necrozma up too! but then the trix came to attack us all!

icy: hello winx!

me and winx: the trix!

stormy: LIGHTINING STORM!

ME: STAND BACK! ULTRA SHOCK PUNCH!

SO ME AND STORMY ARE punching and kicking 13,00,000. while bloom deals with icy, and stella take care of darcy.

bloom: you go stop Necrozma. we take care of the trix!

so the rest of the winx girls going to pixieville to stop Necrozma.

narrior: Necrozma is attacking the pixieville and johnathon,stella, and bloom are going battle the trix for good. can the heroes act fast? find out on THE ADVENTURE OF JOHNATHON RICE:SUPER!

ENDING 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,  
but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?

Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,  
you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,  
because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,  
and all the things I don't want to lose,  
now, I don't feel like I need any of them.  
I just want to be by your side, and see  
all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting  
to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,  
so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,  
and about the things I mustn't lose,  
and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.  
Your smile, which is as bright as the sun  
is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,  
and all the things I don't want to lose,  
now, I don't feel like I need any of them.  
I just want to be by your side, and see  
all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.  
Let us start our tomorrow together.  
Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,  
now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	17. season 2

Blue Bird

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Tom 5: THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE:SUPER! SEASON 2... is here so stay gold!

" hi im Johnathon Patrick James Rice from The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice:Super series! im don't own Dragon ball super and Winx club. but im own the Adventures of johnathon rice series... this time yes i love winx club and dragon ball super so….. i decided to make this brand new story fanficion series to make you all feel happy and im will be create random ideas for this series. like this im adding me as gear 4th buiji six of the path sage mode , naruto in Enchantix fairy form for the first time and more coming soon so that all for this chapter so enjoy the long running series... THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE:Super!!!!!!! STAY GOLD!

Next SEASON --


	18. Ch: Johnathon vs Necrozma

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ch: Johnathon V.s. Necrozma

Necrozma is destroying pixieville with blasting everything in sight, untill winx, Naruto, Luffy, And goku came to not only saving the pixies but stoping Necrozma from harming everyone else.

Stella: Hey big creep! up here!!!!! SEA OF LIGHT!

stella blast Necrozma with the " sea of Light " but he unleashed Prism blast to shoot her down, but Brandon catch her.

Brandon: you ok stella?

stella: BRANDON!!!!!!!!!!

Meanwhile... after me , Bloom and Aisha deafeted The trix... we on are way to Pixieville to help the others. but it takes 30 minutes to get there!

me: come on girls! we have to hurry save pixieville!

bloom: wait! some on coming and it greater power!!!!!

then in flash Necrozma's body appears to be constructed out of black crystalline material; its disproportionately large arms have three claws jutting out of them, as well as a single large whitish crystal protruding backwards from each arm. Its small legs bend backwards like a bird's and have three toes each. A single small, hook-like wing grows out of each of its shoulders. The large protrusion attached to its head is its tail, which is white in the back with a dark gray symbol resembling a star in the center. This part of the tail glows while absorbing light that it converts to lasers. The sides of its head and the top of its tail are covered in spikes. Its face is actually a prism-like object known as the brain prism, which possesses a collection of multicolored shapes that resemble eyes. Despite being pitch-black, Necrozma's body constantly refracts light like a prism.

Necrozma: Suprize!!!!!!! Fairies!!!!!!!

all us: NECROZMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Necrozma: i knew you remember me?! hmhmhmmhmhmhm...

Bloom: Why you doing this Necrozma?

Necrozma: to Steel all the Lights of all 12 Universe's to complete my true from and rule the Universe!

me: Ain't Happening you Bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

im sprint into action to battle Necrozma head on with punch on his face, the he punch me back super hard that my blood come out my mouth.

Me: ( Cough out blood) Dammit! Hiyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i transform into Super Saiyan Rainbow and kick living crap out of him, then he punching me face two time.

Necrozma: Is that all you got!? PRISM BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He blast me to the ground and crushed the mountain into 2, i fly back kick his chest. me and him Punching and Kicking 12,000,000 x.

aisha: Johnathon and Necrozma more powerful then ever!

bloom: ( She right! them stronger ever seen before in my life ... johnathon became Super Saiyan Rainbow since fight with goku in space! i hope he can win.)

me: TAKE THIS! RAINBOW KAMAHAMAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i used Rainbow kamahamaha to blast him away for good!

Aisha Bloom: Alright Johnathon!

me: ok lets ge-

then something wired just happened, the Portals were blue and circular and could appear anywhere in this world are opening around the universe!

bloom: what all those Portals opening in magical dimension?

me: where hell those portals are we need close them and fas-

then the portal itself warp me, bloom, and rest of us teleporting to Universe 5 ( W.I.T.C.H.Universe ). while the portals are continued to open.

Narrior: Unknown twisted problem have serious! the Uncontrollable portals have teleportation Johnathon and his friends... this could mean trix or unknown villain? find out on the next THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	19. Chapter 19

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

me: ohhhhhhhh where am i? hun?!

i look around the unknown world but i was worry about my friends! so i was rushing around the city in normal from look for them.

Me: BLOOM! AISHA! STELLA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!?!?!

so i been searching for then for 45 mins but, i did'it find them at least im still Alive but not my friends so i fly up the Roof used magic to camp for night, Switch to Sleeping clothes went inside the tent and lying down go to sleep for night untill sunrise.

me ( Mind ): Winx...Naruto, everyone... im promise i will find you and we will be together again... Always!

then Yin Lin found the tent and see me sleeping in floor on the roof, so she grab me and bring inside for safety. but then a Evil Bounty Hunter named frost saw everything on the roof before headed back to portal.

Frost: a guardian ... good! just what need for next day hmhmhmhmhm...

[ Next Day ]

im lying on bed sleeping for last 5 hours, untill hay lin wakes me up with Help of Vert Wheeler from Hot Wheel: Battle Force 5 !

Vert Wheeler: hey wake up man!

me: ( yawn) Man that heck of dream an... hun?!? who are you guys and where my friends?

Vert Wheeler: im Vert Wheeler!

hay Lin: Im Hay Lin nice to meet you!

vert: what you name and who friends yours?

me: Im Johnathon Patrick James Rice my names are Bloom, Musa, Tecna, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Naruto, Luffy, Robin, And ...

vert: and what?

me: and that it really vert! plus i need find them.

hay:Don't worry Johnathon we find them trust me and Vert!

me: thanks!

vert: No problem! that's what friends for! now wash up and get something eat... we going help you find your friends!

me: Right!

[Sheffield Institute - 11:00 am]

in class boy name Peter Parker a 16 year old geek with Brains to get straight A's all time, he sitting table with Will, Irma, Taranee,Cornelia, Agura Ibaden, Sherman and Spinner Cortez, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV and Gon Freecss eating together as family.

Gon:Mmmmmm it's so good!

Cornelia: Of course Gon! what you experience of your life!

Agura: yeah girl! i mean besides we heroes... we got to stick together no matter what right boys?

boys: Yeah!

then the Winx,naruto,and the Specialist came to meet them in person.

Sky: un sorry miss up your lunch... but...

Bloom: we looking for this Johnathon Rice? haven't seen him?

Will: no sorry and who you guys?

sky: im sky!

riven: the name riven!

timmy: im timmy!

brandon: the name brandon!

helia: im helia!

nabu: and the name nabu!

Sora (KH3): I'm Sora!

Riku (KH3): I'm Riku!

Naruto: I'm Naruto Uzumaki

Bloom: I'm Bloom!

Musa: I'm Musa!

Stella: I'm Stella!

Tecna: Im Tecna!

Flora: I'm Flora!

Aisha: I'm Aisha!

then will and others starting Introduce themselves to them.

Will: Wilhelmina "Will" VandomVandom! but you can called me Will!

Irma:Irma Lair please to meet ya!

Taranee: I'm Taranee

Cornelia: i'm Cornelia Hale!

Agura: im Agura Ibaden!

Sherman: im Sherman Cortez!

Spinner: im Spinner Cortez!

Stanford: im Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV!

Gon: I'm Gon Freecss the Hunter!

bloom: nice to meet you all!

Irma: us too!

[ Meanwhile back to johnathon,Vert and Hay lin]

we riding Vert's vehicle, a red racing car upgraded by Sage upon her rescue. It can turn its front into an array of powerful blades with buzzsaws and a chainsaw, it also has small wings on its sides that can turn vertical and a rotating cockpit. The rear wheels also possess small blades on the sides and it can even drive while upside down.

me: Cool car Vert! where you get?!

vert: A upgraded from friend!

hay: yeah and his driving skills is awsome!

Vert: Sheffield Institute here we come and guys fastened your seat belts on... its going be Wild!

then he boost up the car in 60 mph to get Sheffield Institute in 20 minutes in no time.

me: HELL YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

hay: AWESOME!!!!!!!

Narrior: new friends and Ally's meeting for first time but, can Johnathon , along with Vert and Hay Lin going Sheffield Institute to meet others. can he make it in time? Find out On The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: SUPER!!!!!!!!!!!!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	20. chapter 20

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Maggieis the only cow left on the Dixon Ranch afterAlameda Slim(a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 cows in a single night) stole all the rest of Dixon's cattle. Mr. Dixon sells Maggie toPearl, a kind and elderly woman who runs a small dairy farm called Patch of Heaven.

The local Sheriff arrives to tell Pearl that her bank is cracking down on debtors. Pearl has three days to pay the bank $750, or her farm will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Maggie convinces the other cows on the farm (Grace, a happy-go-lucky character, andMrs. Calloway, who has had leadership gone to her head) to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair and met her new friends there. like Goku helping them finding Alameda Slim and catch him for good.

Maggie: So your son goku right?

Goku: yep that me! so what your names?

Maggie: im Maggie!

Grace:The names Grace!

Mrs. Calloway: Nice to meet Goku! im Mrs.Calloway!

Goku: Maggie, Grace, and Mrs.Calloway! im going to remember youi names on my mind!

Mrs. Calloway: ok goku you do that!

Ch: Heroes Stars part 2

[ Heatherfield, 12:02 pm ]

Vert parked the car, we hop out headed inside Sheffield Institute to see my friends are inside there?

Hay: i hope Will and my friends are here?

me: Who are your -

then i see my friends from my Eyes! that i knew my friends are Alive and one piece!

me:GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All Winx Girls: JOHNATHON!!!!!!!!!!!!

then winx Girls hug me with tears of happiness, Because i found them just in time!

Flora: Thx God you Alive!

me: so you all and who new friends of yours?

sky: im sky!

riven: the name riven!

timmy: im timmy!

brandon: the name brandon!

helia: im helia!

nabu: and the name nabu!

Sora (KH3): I'm Sora!

Riku (KH3): I'm Riku!

Will: Wilhelmina "Will" VandomVandom! but you can called me Will!

Irma:Irma Lair please to meet ya!

Taranee: I'm Taranee

Cornelia: i'm Cornelia Hale!

Agura: im Agura Ibaden!

Sherman: im Sherman Cortez!

Spinner: im Spinner Cortez!

Stanford: im Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV!

Gon: I'm Gon Freecss the Hunter!

me: ok! Im Johnathon Patrick James Rice nice to meet you all!

Will and Others: Nice to meet you Johnathon Patrick James Rice!

then a Rumbling vibration cause all Earthquakes and Lighting Storms outside Heatherfield.

Gon: What hell that?

me: i dunno but we going to find out? Follow me!

All: Right!

me and everone else headed outside to find out who's Responsible for all this?

but then Frost And Knights of Destruction are attacking the City and Destroyed everything who standing there way.

Ember, the Pain: Oh Hell yes! I can feel there pain and Death so much!...

Tridart, the Despair: Ah yes... i can feel all them freeze to death!

Tridart freeze everything on the City along with Everyone Else as well.

Shagon, the Hate: Now we need is the Guardians an...

me , winx girls, W.I.T.C.H., battle force 5 , Specialist, Sora and Riku, Naruto, And Gon Arrived and we all mad because the Knights of Destruction did thiss!

Me: Who the Hell are they?

Vert: Knights of Destruction!

flora: Knights of Destruction?!?

Shagon, the Hate: i didn't know bring your little foolish friends to stop us?

gon: Shut your mouth!

then i did begin to act like true leader with Leadership!

Me: Alright Everyone. LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

will pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and get ready to Transform for battle!

Will: GUARDIANS UNITE!!!!!!!!!!

five teenage girlschange into Guardians of Kandrakar.

Will: Quintessence!

Irma: Water!

Taranee: Fire!

Cornelia: Earth!

Hay: Air!

Me and Winx: MAGIC WINX ENACHANTIX!

me and winx girls are transform into enchantix fairies

Enchantix

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Enchantix

bloom: Bloom! fairy of the dragon flame!

stella: Stella! fairy of the shining sun!

tecna: Tecna! fairy of techology!

Magical powder

Maximum power

Enchantix, powers upon me

flora:Flora! fariy of nature!

musa: Musa! fairy of Music!

Powerful, magical

Wonderful, dimension

Powerful, Enchantix

Incredible vision

ashia: Ashia! fariy of waves!

me: Johnathon! fairy of thunder!

Incredible power, Winx

EnchantixEnchantix

Naruto: Six of the Path sage mode!!!!!!!!!

naruto transform body is coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble the trigram; sixmagatamamarkings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat. His skin, however, does not seem to glow along with the rest of his outfit when activated.

Sora: DRIVE FORM! MASTER!

sora becomes Master Form is a balanced Drive Form that allows Sora to wield two Keyblades, one by hand and the other controlled through telekinesis. It is proficient in both melee combat and magic. This form's fighting style is primarily aerial based since all attacks, both physical combos and offensive magic, raise Sora into the air, which means the form has no ground attacks whatsoever. Physical attacks are fast and powerful finishers provide crowd controls effects, such as stun and magnet. Magic is also modified, as combos can be strung forever, disabling magic finishers, and most spells are empowered or altered. In terms of mobility, Sora runs faster than his normal speed and can double jump using his Growth Ability.

Vert: Battle Force Five ... Suit Up!

Vert and Battle Force Five change into Force resistant Battle Suit called aShocksuitwhich protects him or her from impact and also contains a communicator and air-con units to keep the driver cool in hot

me: Johnathon!

Bloom: Bloom!

Stella: Stella!

Tecna: Tecna!

Musa: Musa!

Aisha: Aisha!

Will: Will!

Irma: Irma!

Taranee: Taranee!

Cornelia: Cornelia!

Hay: Hay!

Sora: Sora!

Riku: Riku!

Gon: Gon!

Naruto: Naruto!

Sky: Sky!

Brandon: Brandon!

Timmy: Timmy!

Riven: Riven!

Heila: Heila!

Nabu: Nabu!

Vert: Vert!

Agura: Agura!

Sherman: Sherman!

Spinner: Spinner!

Stanford: Stanford!

Zoom: don't forget me! Zoom!

me: Together we are...

All us: HEROES STARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the epic Explosion behind us and we called ourselves... " Heroes Stars" for the first time!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018

Next Ch --


	21. Chapter 21

( BGM - Naruto Blue bird )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ch: Vindication XD!

Knights of the Destruction and us together as heroes stars in greatest Battle ever in heatherfield City for First time! Me, Naruto, Sky, And Gon are Attacking Shagon head on .

Me: THUNDERRANG!!!!!!!!

Naruto: TAILED BEAST BOMB!!!!!!!

Sky: Take this!

Next is Winx girls and Team W.I.T.C.H. combined there Attacks to Blast Ember Down for count, but she not given up that easy.

Ember: DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Irma: Oh yeah... Chill out!

Aisha: YOU GOT THAT GIRL!

Battle Force 5 and specialist Dealing with Tridart in the streets while Sora and Riku Battle Ghor with Keyblades on there hand!

Vert: Alright everyone All together now!

everyone: YEAH!!!!!!!!

sora and riku charge into action with Keyblades Slashing and Fire Blasing on Ghor For good. But Lucky Yinis a pinkrabbit. She is training to master themystic styleofWoo Foo.and Her Brother Yang is a bluerabbitwithpurple eyes like his father. are jumping into Action not only help but Join the Heroes Stars for Epic battle against Knights of the Destruction.

Ember: Who are these Rabbit Brats?!?

I punch ember in the with Thunder Smash into wall of the Building and she is Knocked Out to the ground.

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Irma: ... Thanks johnathon!

Taranee: Who are These Rabbits?...

Yin: I'm YIN!

and Yang Kick Tridart ass with Bamboo Sword, and slicing and dicing his Wings down into Pieces. then Tridart falls down to ground!

Yang: I'm Yang! THE BADASS!!!!!

Yin Slap yang face for Cursing out loud... in Front of us while in battle!

Yin: STOP CURSING YANG!!!!!!!! IS NASTY AND RUDE!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Um No time Argue! We got Two Knights left to Defeat!

Shagon: I don't care how many of you fools are... THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!

shagon is Charging up for Death bomb to kill us all at once. everyone is in shock because we all helpless to stop him.

Flora: Oh-no his going to kill us all!

Yin: What we Going do?

Then i Decided to do right thing as team leader !

me: We Form an Convergence ... Now!

Will: Con-what?

Bloom: In other words... we all have combined our Attacks together to stop him for good!

Yang: Im in!

Hay: Me too!

vert: look like i have no choice!

me: Alright! EVERYONE LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!!!!

so all us forming the Convergence by combine all our Attacks in one blast to end shagon once and for all, but knight of Destruction vanished. and us we won the battle... but Vindicationisthe former base located onShogo 162, that was revealed to bea ship duringThe Intruder IIIandSARAcurrently broadcastToonamifrom aboard the Vindication. The primary operations for the Toonami block are done in a control center, on what appeared to be the second floor of the base while on Shogo 162. It has since been revealed that this is actually the bridge of the ship. The bridge features a control panel with a single large monitor and chair that rises from the floor, as well as a large, panoramic window. A nearby room hosts a molecular printer which was used to create a new left arm for TOM. he Warp Heroes Stars ( means Us ) inside the ship and Flys up to space because earth 5 is drain light by Necrozma himself.

me: where are we?...

Timmy: We inside spaceship!

Yang: i bet TOM going meet us in person!...

TOM 5's design is considerably trimmed down compared to his previous incarnations, appearing less detailed. He lost the muscle definition from his third body, but retains overall human proportions. His Nuclear-Reactor returned to his left pectoral, and has thrusters built into his back like TOM Forearm silver Circular Plate on Helmet, Lights on Upper Torso and Forearms came up saying!

???: hello Heroes Stars! nice to meet ya!

musa: who are you?

???:I'm TOM 5!

Narrior: what this? new ally name TOM 5... and he knows about the Heroes Stars! can this journey for our heroes? find out on Next THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: SUPER!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018

Next Ch


	22. Chapter 22

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ch: The Heroes Stars Forever

in Vindication XD we meet tom 5 on the control room, and he telling us about this Slade and the Knights of vengeance.

bloom: who's slade?

me: and the Knights of vengeance?

Tom 5: ok here goes... Slade's most notable feature is his mask. Its left side is orange with a single black outlined eyehole, while the right is solid black with no eyehole due to his loss of his right eye. There are alsofour parallel holes,two on each side, where his mouth is. He wears what seems to be a black body suit that covers his entire body excepthis lower torso and forearms, which are gray. For his arms, he has black gauntlets, gray gloves and wears a gray utility belt. He has overlapping armor in certain spots of his body. The first is a gray neck guard that goes to his throat and to his chest, a guardon both shoulders, forearms, over his gauntlets, one for each of his thighs, knees, the top and soles of his feet and finally a gray sash wrapping horizontally around his torso. And TheKnights of Vengeanceare a group of villains who worked forPhobosand laterNerissaonly.

stella is in for shock and so do we .

sky: who nerissa? and why she doing this ?

tom 5: Nerissa is calm and calculating, and she will step on or over anybody in order to further her cause. She even gave birth to a son so that he could overcome her enemies and lay down the foundations for her rise to power. She has an unshakable belief that it is her right to take control of the universe and to reshape it in her own image, and to attain absolute peace across the universe, even if by force. because Nerissa is also a very skilled actress, as she was able to fool everyone, including the Oracle that she was the Mage and Trill without giving away suspicion, until she purposely exposed herself. She was also able to fool Kadma and Will when she was running away from them in order to get Kadma to absorb the Heart of Meridian into the Heart of Zamballa, and fool the Guardians that she did not want them to rescue Yan Lin. It is obvious from that she also has a lot of patience, as she was forced to wait approximately 14 years to get the Heart of Meridian.

In the comic series, Nerissa does not seem to show any feeling of guilt or remorse for what she did to Cassidy and her friends, even going as far as to call her friend Kadma a fool. She shows little feelings towards her Knights of Revenge, keeping them simply for her own use. This can be seen as she ultimately destroyed them by reabsorbing their energy for her own gain. She attacked Kandrakar solely for revenge towards the elders and shows little respect for them, declaring that they cannot stop her.

Musa: so that what she doing this!

so tecna and timmy got idea to solve the problems and stop the villains's evil plan to universe domination!

tecna: guy we got idea? what if we all work together as a team and save all 12 Universes from evil necrozma and the Trix.

Naruto:Not to mention the rest of the villains's too!

vert: but we need team name?

stella: how about team stella!

Will: Naaaaaaa!

flora: hmm team heroes!

Irma: That's not happening!

Gon: come on guys we think something?

me: Guys calm Down please. ... Its not like I called this team '' The Heroes Stars...

Then everyone is like the my idea for team name.

All: Johnathon! Your an Genius!!!!

Me: im am...

Brandon: yeah! we are the heroes who save the day!

stella: We shine like stars thru the Night!

Flora: yeah! thanks to you! you can be our Leader!

Me: Im the leader. ... sweet! but... I want Riven as the second in command!

riven: thanks Johnathon!... I never been second in command before?

Me: you are now!... for now guys! we are the heroes stars! We stay together, and we Fight together!

so on we put our hands together as a team for one great moment ever! and raised them up saying.

Everyone: HEROES STARS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrior: The team name is the heroes stars, and thanks to johnathon the leader! the new Universal Adventures next time on The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice:Super!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018

Next Ch


	23. Chapter 23

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Narrior: Fixitis the highest authority for "Technomagic" which he uses to make incredible toys. There is no electronics or computer technology inPixieville- all the systems and devices are magical since magic is the main energy that powers the town.Fixit, is very much into science with a real thirst for knowledge. He is a well of information to his friends.Pixiescan count on him when they want an idea, an infallible plan or error-proof project. His Talent is making anything work and he uses his technomagic power to create perfect devices using natural elements. HisMagicPopgives him extraordinary intelligence which he uses for unique inventions which combines magic and technomagic. In action, he build devices to resolve any problem while in his daily life he uses hisMagicPoppower to make exciting modern toys. His desire to understand how things work makesFixitvery careful and sensitive to the problems of the world around him.Fixitspends the day in the big toy shop ofGnome Augustusfor whom he works.Fixitspends all his salary on high-tech gadgets.

Phobia:Fixitis scared stiff of a toy – a plush teddy bear which walks and talks, and torments thePixie.

PopPixie Power:ThePopPixieofTechnomagic

Ch: Fixit meets Johnathon

in my room sleeping king size bed by my self without noisy, But then male pixie crash down on the floor out cold.

Fixit: Ow... that hurt! Dammit! where am I?

then he saw me sleeping in bed lazying around like a 3 year old. so Fixit flys up to my head and Dive into my dream world. ...

Fixit: Ok... This is werid im inside dreamworld or something...

Twelve years before the start of the series, after the end of theThird Shinobi World War, theThird Hokageand hiswifemade preparations to ensure that Kurama would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth toNaruto. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, amasked mandiscovered Kushina's location, killing her escorts and managing tobreak the seal, seizing control of Kurama.[20]Since Kushina survived the extraction, the masked man tried to have Kurama kill her before Minato got her and their son to safety. Soon afterwards, the masked mansummonedKurama intoKonohaand ordered it todestroy the village.[21]

Kurama attacks Konoha.

While Kurama was rampaging in the village and decimating theshinobiforces that tried to repel it, Minato managed to place aContract Sealon the masked man during their fight to free the fox from the masked man's control. Despite that, Kurama still harboured a deep hatred for Konoha for sealing it away for decades and resolved to destroy the village without orders from the masked man. Before Kurama could annihilate Konoha, MinatosummonedGamabuntaon top of the fox, and quickly teleporting it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting itsTailed Beast Balldetonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used herAdamantine Sealing Chainsto subdue Kurama, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host, and how great a threat the masked man is, came up with a plan to give Naruto the means to combat the masked man in the future when he decides to attack again.[22]

Yang-Kurama, moments after being sealed within Naruto.

Since Kurama's chakra was too immense to be sealed within an infant like Naruto, Minato first used theDead Demon Consuming Sealto separate and seal itsYinhalf within himself and then prepared theEight Trigrams Sealto imprison theYanghalf within Naruto.[23[24]With the chains loosening from the fox's reduced size and Kushina weakened, it attempted to stop the sealing process by killing Naruto, but both of the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and completed the sealing.[25]Later, upon awakening within Naruto's subconscious and learning the situation behind Minato's intention, Yang-Kurama, though frustrated of being sealed again, decided to wait for the time to come when it would influence Naruto as much as it can to use its power to break the seal.[26]Throughout the years, Kurama weakened the seal through the cracks of its formation by constantly leaking out small portions of its chakra, which had positive side-effects on Naruto such as amplifying his naturally large chakra reserves and healing ability, being able to heal from minor wounds within seconds to major injuries within a day.

In the anime, it was revealed that Kurama had left behind large amounts of its chakra during the attack.Kazumacollected and sealed the chakra within his own son,Sora, hoping to make use of its power for his own agenda.[27]

Me ( Dream): hun who are you?...

Fixit: Im Fixit!

Me (Dream): Im Johnathon, Johnathon Rice!

Me and dc Fixit shake hands as Friends... Until Kurama is akitsunewith nine long swiping tails. It has red-orange fur with black fur around its eyes that stretches to its ears, red irises with black slits for pupils and the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. During the last remaining days of Hagoromo, Kurama was much smaller in size, but still dwarfing the Sage. Its overall appearance was leaner and softer while less-defined in shape with a rounder face, akin to a fox cub.[7]Over time, Kurama's size increased tremendously, roughly equaling theHokage Rock, andGamabuntabeing only the size of Kurama's torso. Its pupil alone is bigger than a tall human.[42]When Minato separated Kurama'sYinchakra andYangchakra, it was split into two entities, both of which are shrunken more than half its original size[43]yet still roughly the size of other massive tailed beasts.[44]While the two are basically identical to the other, Yang-Kurama retains its original colouring while Yin-Kurama is darker coloured... Try too kill us both!

Fixit: Who the Hell that giant fox!?

Me ( Dream): don't know. ... but I got stop him!

so I transform into Super Saiyan Blue flys up with 30,000x Punches, but he swing his tail at me on the ground hard. but im not done yet I used Shadow Clone Jutsu to make 30,000 clones of myself to surrounding nine tail fox. But Fixit did same thing and grow bigger to help me .

Fixit: im going to give you hand... Johnathon!

Me ( Dream ) : Lets do it!

Narrior: A new ally name Fixit is not only meeting him but batting a Giant nine tail fox inside Johnathon's dreamworld. ... can they act fast before is too late? Find out on the next The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : Super! !!!!!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018

Next Ch


	24. Chapter 24

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ch: Enchantix Six Of The Paths Bankai Sage mode

the Nine talled Fox is Starting attack me and Fixit head on with all his might.

Kurama: DIE!!!!!!!!!

so we both avoid Kurama Hands attacks, So I'm going to Unleashed punching and kicking him 30,000,000x to teach him lesson. ...

Fixit: Alright! Tecno blast!

he blasted him in to dust,but he to powerful to over come it so... he wipe out all clones and they poof away. im was angry when it happens so then I feel this Ultra new Power came out nowhere.

Kurama: What the Hell that giant-

Im turned into Enchantix Fairy and my have yellow, toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around their eyes body is coated in yellow chakra; a sort of circular design is featured prominently over his stomach; the whisker-like markings on my face become thicker to resemble the trigram; six magatama markings are present on or around his collar; various other dark designs appear along his body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that he's wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat. my skin, however, does not seem to glow along with the rest of his outfit when activated.

me: Dear god!!!!!!!

[ Universe 6 - 1 day later]

the Vindication XD FINALLY Made it to Universe 6 (第6宇宙 Dai roku Uchū), the Challenging Universe (挑戦の宇宙 Chōsen no Uchū), is the sixth of the twelve universes in the Dragon Ball series. It includes planets, stars, a large amount of galaxies. Universe 6 is linked with Universe 7, creating a twin universe. Being a twin universe, almost identical to Universe 7, any planets that have existed and/or exist in Universe 7 will also likely have existed or exist in Universe 6. The majority of planets are unknown, but it is known that Universe 6 has an Earth, although the Earthlings of that world had ravaged it with wars, rendering the species extinct until Beerus revived the planet and all of its inhabitants with the Super Dragon Balls. Planet Sadala, which was destroyed in Universe 7, still exists in Universe 6. It is the universe with the tenth lowest mortal level.[1] Universe 6 is eventually erased during the Tournament of Power, at the same time as Universe 2, when the last members of Team Universe 6, Pirina and Saonel, were knocked off the ring by Gohan and Piccolo. Universe 6 is restored along with all its inhabitants via Android 17's wish after winning the Tournament of Power.

Stella: Wow what is this place!?

Sara:Universe 6 Is the peaceful universe rule by The God of Destruction of Universe 6 is Champa, the Supreme Kai is Fuwa, and the Angel is Vados.

Naruto: Sweet!

the I came along to see where we are...and I see the Nameless Planet, where sign say " Universe 6 Martial Arts Tournament, Sign up for free to compete "

me: hey sara can you go to this Stadium on Nameless Planet... at looks like we going to complete on the Tournament!

Naruto: im in...

Flora: im waiting for the first time ever being on tournament before! I going try my best!

TOM 5: It's settled. ... We gotta go to Tournament!

everyone: YEAH! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narrior: the heroes are arriving on Universe 6 and so as team beerus, there going to tournament, Goku and Vegeta finish their training in the Time Chamber and have beards after training for three years. The gang is on their way to Beerus' planet to pick up Beerus and his pick for the team. They are being taken their by Whis in his Cube. As Vegeta wonders who the mystery attendant in the Cube is, Whis says that he's the strongest being Beerus has ever faced, Monaka. Goku greets Monaka and questions his name, which means nipples. Later, everyone is playing Shiritori. When Whis says the phrase, "Juri-Juri", Goku questions a "Juri-Juri" so Whis responds saying that it's a bird from his planet.

On the Nameless Planet, Goku is amazed along with the rest of the group seeing the size of the Super Dragon Balls. Upon landing, he notices Supreme Kai and Kibito and wonders why they're separate. While Supreme Kai is explaining the situation, Goku notices two beings, the Supreme Kai of Universe 6 and his attendant. Goku quickly rushes to meet them but is told that the written exam is beginning. When walking towards the stage, Goku recognizes a familiar face to which Vegeta exclaims is Frieza. It turns out not to be Frieza because Piccolo doesn't sense an evil presence from him. Goku also notices another fighter from Universe 6, Magetta, and

Buu falls asleep during the written test

The written exam is about to begin on the command of Vados. As Goku is about to take his seat to take the exam, he sees Cabba. Goku and Vegeta are recognized by Cabba to be a Saiyan and he also reveals that he's a Saiyan, which surprises them. Vegeta comments on Cabba's attire an says that the attire he's wearing resembles the style the Saiyans wore before getting taken over by Frieza, which Cabba doesn't seem to know Frieza. Vegeta asks Cabba what planet the Saiyans are based on in their universe. can this journey for our heroes? find out on the next The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : Super!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018

Next Ch


	25. Chapter 25

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ch: The History of Dusk Mane and Dawn Wing NERCROZMA

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (大筒木ハゴロモ, Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo), known to Earth's population at large as the Sage of Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin, English TV: The Sage of the Six Paths), was a legendary god-like figure who is regarded as the ancestor of shinobi[4] for his act of founding ninshū which led to the creation of the ninja world. He was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and alongside his fraternal twin brother, Hamura, were the first to be born with the same powerful chakra as their mother. Together, he and his brother defeated their mother, who had become the terrifying Ten-Tails, in battle and sealed the powerful beast within himself, thus making Hagoromo the first jinchūriki.

Hagoromo:This is the story About 2 Legendary Pokemon in Ultra Space... Dusk mane and Dawn Wing NERCROZMA! they take forms of Solgaleo is a large, white Pokémon resembling a white lion. It has a blunt muzzle with a blue-gray nose and pale blue eyes. The top half of its face is a deep blue area that shows a constantly changing starscape. Four yellow spikes frame Solgaleo's head like a crown and two more pairs of spikes adorn either side of its lower jaw, and each spike separates large tufts of Solgaleo's mane. Solid ridges—red nearest Solgaleo's head and yellow farther away—poke out of each tuft along the middle, except on the tufts on its cheeks and chin, with the topmost part wrapping around the tip of the tuft. Overall, its mane creates the impression of a stylized sun. Around each leg is a dark orange band, and there is a black spot on each foot. It has three black toes on each foot with long yellow claws. At the tip of its tail is a large black spot with a thin yellow rim.

When Solgaleo enters its Radiant Sun phase, its third eye appears on its forehead—a light blue symbol similar to a compass rose—and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The fur on its body glows a pale yellow and all other parts of its body except its nose turn bright yellow.

Known as the "beast that devours the sun," Solgaleo has long been honored as an emissary of the sun. Its body is capable of holding a vast amount of energy and glows when active.[1] Solgaleo can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Solgaleo along with its counterpart Lunala can create Cosmog. Solgaleo is capable of flight.

Solgaleo is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Sunsteel Strike and exclusive Z-Move Searing Sunraze Smash.

And Lunala is a large Pokémon resembling a skeletal, legless bat. It has a short snout, dark pink eyes with white centres, and a deep blue area on its upper head that shows a constantly changing starscape. A rigid, raised hood wraps around its head in a crescent shape and drapes around its neck as well. The outside of the hood is yellow, while the inner part that curves around Lunala's head is a pattern of deep blue and white streaks. Its torso resembles a ribcage with a slightly curved spike on each shoulder and three spikes extending from the bottom toward its tail. Its massive wings resemble a bat's wings with the skeleton exposed, except that Lunala's wings have a total of seven "finger bones": four running through each wing, one running along the edge to the outermost tip, and two pointing upwards that may act as claws that are more functional. The four "bones" through Lunala's wings are only visible in segments. The skin of Lunala's wings is an iridescent deep blue, and a light blue light source appears to glow from behind its ribcage. A large, pale yellow crescent connects the outermost tip of each wing to the next two inner tips, and the remaining two innermost tips are adorned by yellow, four-pointed stars. The bottom of Lunala's tail is also lined by a yellow crescent, with a ridge running up the middle of the tail towards the ribcage.

When Lunala enters its Full Moon phase, its third eye—a light red symbol of an eye—appears on its forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light. The skin of its wings glows a bright, light blue. It spreads its wings wide so that the yellow parts on each wing are arranged in a circle with the outermost point of the four-pointed stars disappearing in the transformation.

Known as the "beast that calls the moon," Lunala has long been honored as an emissary of the moon. This Pokémon constantly absorbs light to convert into energy. When it spreads its wings to absorb light and glitters, it resembles a beautiful night sky.[1] Lunala can create Ultra Wormholes to travel to and from Ultra Space. Lunala and its counterpart, Solgaleo, can create Cosmog.

Lunala is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Moongeist Beam and the exclusive Z-Move Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom.

Then Its take place In 9 Million years Ago in Cybertron where Creation of Necrozma by Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white[21] hair (grey in the anime). Kaguya possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round— a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. In the anime, after consuming the forbidden fruit, her hair grew even longer, dragging across the ground and her fingernails grew long and dark.[9] Most noticeable, she grew two brown horns that stuck out from her head and a third eye formed in the centre of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and in the anime, adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

When her power went out of control, Kaguya transformed into a conglomerate of the tailed beasts. Her original body turned into a gigantic rabbit creature with a humanoid upper body, jagged teeth and her signature Rinne Sharingan on its forehead. On its back was a great spherical mass of chakra with the heads of the nine tailed beasts emerging from it, along with chakra arms. When Kaguya had her powers stripped away, she briefly reverted to her Ten-Tailed form, with each tail ending with the head of one of the tailed beasts and the tenth ending with her rabbit head.

James : Incredible Kaguya... this is True Ultra Beast!

Kaguya: Indeed my Love...

3 months later James Pax Falling love and Married Kaguya as his beloved Wife.for millions of years while war on Cybertron. They rasie two Children on there own... Hagoromo and Hamura! They're hop on The Ark was launched under the command of Optimus Prime to search for fuel, but ran afoul of two colliding asteroids. Then the Decepticon ship attacked, and the Decepticons under Megatron boarded it. Out of control, the Ark crashed to Domino James and his family frozen in cryogenic pods, smashing into a volcano in what would eventually become a desert. The exact location is unknown, but closely resembled the American southwest. There it rested until a volcanic eruption four million years later reactivated it and its inhabitants.

James: where am I...

To be continued. ... for next orgin Story!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	26. Chapter 26

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ch: Universe 6 Tournament Begins

on the Nameless Planet at 10 a.m. The Heroes Stars are entering the universe 6 Tournament where they meet up with team Beerus for joining the Fight.

me: Hi Uncle Beerus! and Goku and Vegeta...Who your friends?

Beerus : This Is Piccolo, Snake Eyes, Nastu, Black Panther, and Batman!

Vegeta : who hell your new friends?

so I let my team introduce themselves to Beerus and other fighters!

sky: im sky!

riven: the name riven!

timmy: im timmy!

brandon: the name brandon!

helia: im helia!

nabu: and the name nabu!

Sora (KH3): I'm Sora!

Riku (KH3): I'm Riku!

Will: Wilhelmina "Will" VandomVandom! but you can called me Will!

Irma:Irma Lair please to meet ya!

Taranee: I'm Taranee

Cornelia: i'm Cornelia Hale!

Agura: im Agura Ibaden!

Sherman: im Sherman Cortez!

Spinner: im Spinner Cortez!

Stanford: im Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV!

Gon: I'm Gon Freecss the Hunter!

Yin: I'm YIN!

Yang: Im Yang...

Yin hover his mouth with her hand.

Batman: ok nice to meet you all...

then purple cat-like humanoid, similar to Beerus, but with a plumper build contrasting Beerus and likewise a much shorter tail. He wears clothing which resembles that of the ancient Egyptian royalty like Beerus, complete with a red and pink collar with white linings on both edges, corresponding with Vados, came to see us in person.

???: well new friends of yours huh? That's cute! for you Lose!

Beerus: Drop it Smart Ass... you waste my time!

Stella: who is that Guy?

Cornelia: Why he so Fat?

Vados:He's The 6th Universe's God of Destruction — His Name's Champa.

Beerus:And his my Twin Brother and Rival who steeling the SUPER DRAGON BALLS FROM ME!

me: wait... you tell me that his your twin! that make him... MY UNCLE TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then champa flying towards me and starting grabing my arm saying...

Champa: So your Nethew...What's your name?

Me: Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick james rice!

Vados: that same name as our's here...we didn't know there's a Johnathon Rice from Universe 7!

so we going to meet Champa's Team in other side of the Stage in person, we seen the best warriors from his universe: Hit, Cabba, Frost, Botamo, Auta Magetta, Johnathon Rice 6 And Wolf Gang.

Me: Oh she right! There is Another Johnathon Rice here!

Stella: Great! Now There 2 Johnathon's!

Cabba: Hello Everyone! I'm Cabba and im Saiyan just like Goku and Vegeta!...Johnathon Rice 7! So there are 2 Johnathon's here... nice.

Me: Ok! Cabba Is nice to meet you. ... but-

Then the Coach of the Universe 6 Tournament Begins to say the announcements, So me and my team going back Beerus side to hear it

Coach: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. ...THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TODAY! FIRST OFF I LIKE TO THANK CHEF TIM FOR GIVE YOU ALL FREE FOOD TO YOU ALL...And I TO THANKS BEERUS AND CHAMPA TO BRING ALL THERE FIGHTERS HERE SO WITH ALL SAY DONE...LET THE UNIVERSE 6 TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!!!!!

Narrior: The Fighters are ready, the crowd goes crazy! This could be time where the Heroes Stars are beginning to fight for the Super Dragon Balls...Find out on the next The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : Super!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018

Next Ch


	27. Chapter 27

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ch: Johnathon vs Wolf Gang 1

Coach: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. ...THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TODAY! FIRST OFF I LIKE TO THANK CHEF TIM FOR GIVE YOU ALL FREE FOOD TO YOU ALL...And I TO THANKS BEERUS AND CHAMPA TO BRING ALL THERE FIGHTERS HERE SO WITH ALL SAY DONE...LET THE UNIVERSE 6 TOURNAMENT BEGIN!!!!!!!!

Everyone is cheering for the Tournament is about to Start with Me vs Wolf Gang #1we both going up the Fighting Area for the first Round of the Tournament. Then Beerus Blast the Bell and Ring it.

Coach:BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me and Blue Wolf Sprint into Action by Teleporting attack 30x, Then next I Charge Punch on his chest. but he Adoid it by After Image and kick me hard.i cough out blood.

Me: Gaaaaaaaaaghhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Dammit!

Bloom: This not good! He beating Johnathon badly!

Naruto: DON'T GIVE UP! JOHNATHON!

so I grab his leg and spin around and around till I Slam him down with Heavy Punches 200x, The blue Kick me Back So hard, he power up to Max mode and Rush attack me 500x so badly that I feel like Punching Bag.

Will:This is much worse than the intended...

Sky ( Mind ): Johnathon please find way win?

so While I still get bet up by Blue Wolf, I have no choice but to go Super Saiyan Rainbow, and grab his arm and Beat him up with 10 punches, 20 Kicks, And One big Heavy Punches of the Heavens 13,000x.

Me: YYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THEN I Kicked him of the Ring with power of the Super Saiyan Rainbow to get it done.

Coach: He is. out! JOHNATHON advance to 2nd round!

everyone is cheering for me for give great match its was Awesome! I hop up at Beerus side.

Goku: your amazing Johnathon!

Musa: your strength is awesome!

me: thanks guys...

Aisha: Yeah you are very good Fighter after all!

Narrior: Not only he does win, but Used super saiyan Rainbow to beating blue wolf and Advanced to 2nd round. ..can they win as team..., find out on the next The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice : Super!

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018

Next Ch


	28. Chapter 28

The first match between Goku and Botamo begins. Botamo begins bouncing around the entire arena, eventually landing a strong blow on Goku, who barely manages to keep himself from falling out of the ring. Krillin yells for Goku to watch his back. Botamo, chuckling, advises for Goku to make a move, saying that he heard from Champa that he was not anything special. Goku says that he ate too much meat before the tournament, and starts exercising in order to digest the food. Botamo arrogantly says he will assist Goku in digesting his food, firing Ki Blasts from his mouth, which Goku evades, thanking him for the help.

Johnathon: GOOOOOOOOO GOKU GOOO!

Bloom: You can do this!

Vados comments that Botamo has not revealed his full potential yet. Goku suddenly jumps behind Botamo's backside and fires a Kamehameha, and Beerus declares that it is over. However, Botamo emerges from the smoke unharmed from the attack. Goku then goes on the offensive, repeatedly punching Botamo in the stomach, but every blow deals no damage. Chi-Chi and Bulma are surprised that Botamo is tanking Goku's punches, and Jaco comments that Botamo is transferring Goku's attacks to a different dimension, where the damage is nullified, however when Bulma says "really", Jaco says "probably". Goku continues to attack, even going for a leg sweep, but every blow deals no damage, and Botamo pushes him back. Vegeta yells for Goku to use his head, and Goku headbutts Botamo. Botamo jokes about Goku actually using his head to attack, but Goku grabs Botamo's legs and forces him to fall. Goku then drags Botamo to the side of the ring via his legs, avoiding every one of Botamo's mouth blasts. Botamo then gets up and tries to attack, but Goku catches his arm and hurls him out of the ring. Goku is declared the winner by ring-out.

Sky: alright goku!

Coach: NEXT UP IS... Frost ….. and it's 2 on one match... Johnathon 6 come on down..

Johnathon 6: that my call!

Cabba: GOOD LUCK JOHNATHON 6! AND MAKE SURE YOU WIN!

Johnathon 6: ok!

Frost: so Johnathon... are you ready to do this!

Johnathon 6: I'm being ready for my hole life... let's do this!

Goku: ok Johnathon 6 and Frost!

as Frost makes his way to the ring, being Goku's next opponent. Goku is excited, calling Frost "the Universe 6's "Frieza". Frost then politely introduces himself to Goku, shaking his hand, and also thanks the Universe 7 audience for their attention. Goku, Krillin and Bulma are surprised that Frieza's Universe 6 counterpart is so nice. The match begins, and Frost uses his speed to quickly throw Goku off-balance. As Frost exclaims that lightweight fighters have their own style of fighting, Goku suggests that he should hurry and transform into his final form, surprising Frost. Goku realizes that Frost had planned to transform bit-by-bit while testing Goku's power. Frost then decides to transform into his final form, however he transforms into his Third Form. Champa is surprised that Frost could transform, while Vegeta is frustrated that Frost is still hiding his final form. Goku, unaware of Frieza's past transformations, says that Frost's form looked different than Frieza's. Frost asked if Frieza was able to defeat Goku, and Goku says he is better off not knowing. next Johnathon 6 transform into Super Saiyan for first time and attacks goku head on...

Johnathon 6: Thunder Crusher!

Goku avoid Johnathon 6 attack...The three then proceed to fight, and it is shown they are more or less evenly matched. The Referee says that Frost's Third Form is known as his **Charging Form** , and due to his actions in Universe 6, he has been awarded the National Peace Prize three times. Goku says that Frost is hiding one more transformation, as he is saving it for later matches. Frost asks how he knows this, and Goku says he is doing the same thing, transforming into a Super Saiyan. Champa asked Cabba if Saiyans could transform, and Cabba replied that he did not know anything about it. Hit momentarily opens one eye and looks at the match, then closes it. Goku advises Frost to transform into his Final Form, which Frost does, claiming it is difficult to control his power in this form but believes Goku can handle it. The two continue their match, and Frost is completely outclassed, being knocked around several times. Goku says he does not want to beat up a nice guy like him so much, and suggests that Frost surrenders. Frost says he will not surrender, as he must win the competition, and throws another punch, which Goku blocks. However, Goku starts to suddenly feel tired, and starts panting heavily. Frost then knocks Goku out of the ring, and Goku falls on the floor, defeated.

me: damn...…..what now?

next cp-

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018

Next Ch


	29. update cast

Me: Hello guys... it's me Johnathon Patrick James rice...… from The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice series... here my update of The Adventures of Johnathon Rice:SUPER!

new heroes!

Sonja Farrington

Alister Azimuth

Sloane Azimuth

Ratchet

Clank

Sienna Willow

Ellie Wilson

Diana Harp

Scarlett Red

Summer Hill

 **Lightning McQueen**

 **Sans**

( HEARTCATCH PRETTY CURE)

 **Myoudouin Itsuki**

 **Kurumi Erika**

 **Hanasaki Tsubomi**

 **Tsukikage Yuri**

me: they all blong to **Thecrystopilisempire.**

 **season 3 is out now...**

 **stay gold baby**


	30. Chapter 29

Goku loses to Frost due to a ring out. Everyone is shocked that Goku lost to him but of course, Champa and Cabba are glad he won. Chi-Chi runs to check up on Goku. When Goku wakes up, he is unaware of where he is and eventually realizes he lost. Chi-Chi cries and hugs Goku as she thought that Goku was dead. Frost checks up on Goku to see if he's okay and he congratulates Goku for giving him an agonizing but fun match. He even raises Goku's hand while the audience is applauding them. Goku takes Chi-Chi back to her seat and goes to Whis and Beerus. Beerus is angry with Goku, saying if he could've used his full power and won easily. Goku explains that he thought Super Saiyan was enough to handle Frost. Goku then claims that he will win next time, but Beerus thinks the matches should be his only concern at the moment.

Johnathon 6: So who's next?

Champa calls out Beerus and taunts him due to his team's recent win. Beerus is angry at first, but laughs it off because Whis wants him to calm himself. The Referee calls the next match: Frost and Universe 7's next contestant, Piccolo. Piccolo asks Goku if he has a chance against Frost, but Goku bluntly assures him that he cannot win, saying the most he could do is lower Frost's stamina in preparation for his next fight with Vegeta. Piccolo then flies down to the arena for his match. Piccolo is curious if Frost is going to continue fighting in his final form. Frost replies he doesn't have enough power to kill him, but he certainly doesn't plan on losing. Piccolo takes off his weighted garments, which fall and land on the referee. Vegeta is contemplates about how Goku lost to Frost, saying Goku could not have gone unconscious to the level of attack Frost let out and feels something is not right. Jaco moves next to Vegeta to see the fight at a better view.

Piccolo; so your Johnathon 6? you toughfighter….

Johnathon 6: yes i'm am... let go!

Frost and Johnathon 6 are ready to fight Piccolo and so he immediately charges Piccolo as the match begins. However, Piccolo disappears and commences charging the Special Beam Cannon. While doing his, Frost figures what Piccolo has to do and that's storing an enormous amount of ki to unleash the attack. Frost starts firing blasts at Piccolo but Piccolo evades them. Piccolo attempts to attack Frost several times with the Special Beam Cannon. While Piccolo tries to get closer to Frost to hit him, Frost is firing more blasts and one pierces through his leg but Piccolo keeps his stored energy. He then creates clones of himself to store more energy. Champa is frustrated that Piccolo has not tried to attack Frost, but he ran around. He commands that the referee disqualify him but he denies. Beerus tells Champa that the referee is higher than gods during the matches. but Johnathon 6 turn super Saiyan 2 for first time he attacks Piccolo with new attack.

Johnathon 6: UTRA SHOCK!

JOHNATHON 6 AND Frost is shooting at the clones of Piccolo, trying to find the correct one. After some time, Frost decides to wipe out the clones and charges the real Piccolo. Piccolo blocks Frost's punches with one hand. At the range they're at, Piccolo not use the Special Beam Cannon as pointed out by Whis and Goku. Frost kicks Piccolo's hurt leg and punches him, which makes him lose the energy he had and then Frost kicks him away, creating distance between them. While Frost is no looking, Piccolo extends his arm to get a hold of Frost. Piccolo says that he had to think about how he would hit him. Frost says he thought he won when he made the _ki_ disperse but this has created an opening for Piccolo to grab him. He has figured out that Piccolo let him pierce his leg to create that situation. While Piccolo is charging his technique, Frost lifts his arm into Piccolo's coiled arm. When Piccolo is ready to fire the Special Beam Cannon, he gets dizzy then he tries to use the move but Frost gets free and blasts Piccolo through his abdomen. The Special Beam Cannon is then fired toward the barrier, creating a hole.

Me: SHIT!

Frost is declared the winner by the referee. All of a sudden, Jaco objects Frost being the winner because Jaco claims Frost is using a weapon. He requests the referee to check his right arm for a needle or other small weapon. He also claims he saw what Frost did. Champa is mad that Jaco would claim false accusations because they lost. He even states that if the referee doesn't find anything on Frost, he would destroy Jaco. The Saiyan says that Frost is a hero because he fought alongside him once on Planet Mayonnai and they defeated space pirates there. Jaco wants to take back what he said when he hears Champa would destroy him but Beerus and Vegeta want the referee to still do it even if Jaco gets destroyed.

Will: this is bad!

Hay: you think

The referee checks Frost's right arm. He rubs on his wrist then a needle pops out. He touches the needle then he gets woozy and falls out. Jaco is happy about this but Champa is mad. Frost claims that what he has is not a weapon but is actually biological. However, the referee claims that there are signs of it being artificial. He then disqualifies Frost for breaking the rules, declaring Piccolo the winner. The Saiyan wonders why someone as good as Frost would do something like that but Vados says that's his true nature. She even goes on to say that the space pirates he and Frost fought are part of an organization Frost is the leader of.

me: well that's th-

referee: vegeta and johnathon 7 please come to stage

me: well wish me luck

vegeta; don't fool aorund got it!?

me: ok

Frost reveals his true ambition, saying he starts wars and then concludes them. He then buys the ravaged land for a cheap price and make more off reconstruction and redevelopment. This is all a business scheme Frost has personally created. Beerus says Frieza did a similar method and Whis says he did it to push off his good image. Vegeta says even though he's from another universe, there is no good Frieza. Piccolo says he thought he was the clever one but he fell into Frost's trap, as he regenerates his abdomen. Frost says the reason he lost was because he wasn't aware of his fighting style.

Champa angrily questions Vados picking a warrior like that. Vados defends herself, saying Champa only told her to select someone who would definitely win. Frost is done with his match and decides to find set. Champa is ready to destroy Frost because he embarrassed him, but Vegeta does not want Frost to be destroyed or disqualified because he wants to beat Frost himself. The referee tells Vegeta that Piccolo's loss has been retracted and that he is still in the match. Vegeta then tells the referee that Piccolo is forfeiting. After thinking, Piccolo decides to forfeit and let Vegeta and me fight. After talking to Vados about obtaining a win because Frost is back in the matches, Champa says that he will forget that Frost put shame upon him and if he wins the next one, Champa will think about providing financial support toward his organization. Beerus wants Vegeta to win the match to end it and make him feel better. Vegeta flies down from his seat for his match. Frost comments how Vegeta is confident letting him back in the matches. Vegeta states that he hates the way Frost sounds, which has Frost confused.

Next ep

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	31. Chapter 30

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ep:Turn Your Anger into Strength! Vegeta's Full-Bore Battle!

Piccolo returns to his team and he gives Vegeta advice on being cautious against Frost and Johnathon 6. Frost explains to Vegeta he will use tricks to ensure his victory, even though he may be seen as a weakling but that's his specialty. He then tells Vegeta he has another acidic poison needle and he will use it with no restraints. The Referee says he will definitely disqualify Frost if he used the weapon again but Vegeta demands that disqualification for using weapons is not allowed. The referee also gets Champa's and Beerus' thoughts, which it seems they do not care. Frost even insists on allowing killing for that match only and it is shown the rule has been lifted for the match. After Champa rings the gong, the referee begins the match. Immediately, Frost charges at Vegeta while Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta then delivers a blow to Frost, which sends him flying out the barrier, then Vados reconstructs it.

me: YEAH! THT'S HOW WE DO IT!

Beerus looks over at Goku and starts to look for an injury made from Frost. Goku is wondering if he is able to reenter the tournament due to it. Beerus then finds the hole where Frost poisoned him and Goku is now reinstated into the tournament. Goku wants to fight after Monaka but Beerus is reluctant to it, saying he must go after Vegeta. Whis tells Beerus and Goku that Monaka has been unconscious since Goku's Kamehameha in the first round. Whis questions Beerus keeping Monaka's identity a secret but Beerus wants to reveal it at the end. At the same time, Goku is trying to talk to Monaka but Beerus quickly shields Monaka from Goku. Goku waves his hand in front of Monaka's face but nothing happens; at this moment, Beerus hits Goku. Beerus tells Goku that Monaka is incredibly dangerous while meditating and if he's disturbed, regardless of friend or foe, he will incinerate them as he once destroyed a planet that way. In the arena, a new barrier around the ring has been created. A new rule stands that if one touches the barrier, it counts as a ring out.

Bloom: SOOO Johnathon what if we lose...

Sky: don't worry bloom. we can win this... i know we can.

bloom: thanks sky.

Beerus looks over at Goku and starts to look for an injury made from Frost. Goku is wondering if he is able to reenter the tournament due to it. Beerus then finds the hole where Frost poisoned him and Goku is now reinstated into the tournament. Goku wants to fight after Monaka but Beerus is reluctant to it, saying he must go after Vegeta. Whis tells Beerus and Goku that Monaka has been unconscious since Goku's Kamehameha in the first round. Whis questions Beerus keeping Monaka's identity a secret but Beerus wants to reveal it at the end. At the same time, Goku is trying to talk to Monaka but Beerus quickly shields Monaka from Goku. Goku waves his hand in front of Monaka's face but nothing happens; at this moment, Beerus hits Goku. Beerus tells Goku that Monaka is incredibly dangerous while meditating and if he's disturbed, regardless of friend or foe, he will incinerate them as he once destroyed a planet that way. In the arena, a new barrier around the ring has been created. A new rule stands that if one touches the barrier, it counts as a ring out. so johnathon 6 hop out ring and let Magetta switch into battle

Johnathon 6: good luck my friend.

Magetta: beep boop beep!

Beerus rushes over to Champa because a new rule has been made without his consent. Champa argues that the humans on his side of the barrier could have been in danger if something happened again but Beerus doesn't care about them. They try to settle it in a rock-paper-scissors match but fail to. At the same time, Vados sees Frost leaving the tournament grounds. Frost locates Champa's cube and the treasure their team is promised if they win the tournament. Frost wants the cube because if in his possession, neither the Gods of Destruction nor the Galactic Patrol could chase him. As Frost tries to enter the cube, Hit confronts him. Frost is terrified by his presence because he is a legendary hitman and he wonders if Champa sent him to kill him or if a survivor from a planet he destroyed paid him. Hit does a technique to Frost to prevent him from taking the cube and the riches, then he carries back to the tournament grounds. Vados sees this but she says she didn't have to intervene.

Me; i hope this robot can do something...

Auta Magetta is the next contestant from Universe 6 to compete. He then grabs his lava and enters the ring. Old Kai wonders if he is a robot but Fuwa tells him that he is a Metalman from the Galactic System 66950 and says there should be Metalmen in Universe 7 too. Old Kai asks Kibito if he knew of them but Kibito doesn't. Back in the ring, Magetta drinks his lava to power up his body. Vegeta says he could predict his fighting movements because of his build. When the match begins, Magetta goes after Vegeta with brute power. Vegeta uses his speed and strength to his advantage. However, because of Magetta's metallic body, he can withstand Vegeta's attacks. He also powers up after this. He gets faster and stronger as noted by Vegeta. As Magetta uses a Tornado technique, Vegeta decides to use the air as his method to stay away from close combat from Magetta. As he uses his a _ki_ barrage, Magetta fires his lava saliva to counter. Vegeta tries to get away from the lava but he is too focused on the barrier rather than Magetta. As Vegeta gets caught in the smoke of the magma spit, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. However, Magetta is making it hotter in the barrier, making Vegeta sweat.

Next ep

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	32. Chapter 31

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ep:Vegeta vs. Auta Magetta

After watching the fights between Frost and Piccolo and Vegeta and Frost, Beerus locates a wound on Goku's hand from Frost's poison needle, allowing Goku to be re-registered back into the tournament on the grounds of Frost cheating and violating tournament rules to defeat Goku. However, Beerus absolutely insists that Monaka will remain the trump card of the team no matter what, which leads to Goku taking Vegeta's place when he loses. Goku wants to speak with Monaka but Beerus continuously protects Monaka from speaking to Goku but Monaka is unconscious after seeing Goku's Kamehameha in the first match. Beerus gets Goku away from Monaka by telling him that if Monaka is disturbed during his meditation, he will incinerate him, regardless of position. Vegeta's next fight is with Magetta, as soon as he arrives Vegeta estimates him to be slow due to his size but as he starts to punch Vegeta, he realizes that he is both powerful and fast. Vegeta attempts to get rid of Magetta's head by kicking it repeatedly. Magetta's head soon pops out with smoke. Vegeta is surprised Magetta gains both speed and power each time he attacks. He then flies towards the barrier now established in the tournament as he is aware that Magetta cannot fly due to his large size. Despite his multiple blasts at Magetta, they are clashed with Magetta's Magama Spit. He then dodges the magma trying to understand his strategy before the room starts to get full of smog. Vegeta clears the smog by turning into a Super Saiyan but is exhausted due to the immense heat generated by Magetta.

me: go kick his ass...

Magetta continues spitting lava again at Vegeta. He then lets out a hot water vapor attack which pushed Vegeta to almost fly out of the barrier. Later on, Trunks calls out on Magetta for using a weapon, but the referee says it was a natural fart. While Vegeta prepares for a Galick Gun attack, Magetta raises the temperature which causes the whole arena to become extremely hot. Magetta easily blocks Vegeta's Galick Gun with his Lava Spit which becomes solidified. He spits another lava on Vegeta, and uses the lava to ambush Vegeta. He successfully hits Vegeta with a club created by the cooling the magma, making him fall out of the ring. However, Vegeta is lucky enough to land on one of the broken rocks from the stage platform. Magetta gets pushed back by Vegeta's _ki_ after releasing it to break the barrier. Vegeta uses his Final Flash on Magetta, while Magetta prepares for another Lava Spit. However, the Final Flash easily overcomes Magetta's lava and pushes him to the edge of the arena platform. As a result of Vegeta's Final Flash, Magetta becomes dizzy and is left open to Vegeta's attack. Despite trying to block it, Vegeta shouts out an insult which makes Magetta lose his will to fight. Thus, Magetta falls out of bounds and Vegeta is declared the winner of the match.

The next match between Cabba and Vegeta begins. Vegeta notes that Cabba has his identical fighting stance. As the battle commences, both Vegeta and Cabba are very evenly matched. As both realize this, Vegeta tells Cabba to transform into a Super Saiyan. Cabba states that he cannot transform, and then asks Vegeta how to do this. Vegeta gets angry at this, wondering how Cabba could ask him that question, and then Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta then proceeds to pummel Cabba, taunting him on how disgraceful he is. Cabba, after being pummeled, says that he surrenders to Vegeta. Vegeta gets even angrier, saying to Cabba if he surrenders, he will kill him. Vegeta then says that he will destroy Sadala once the tournament is over. Cabba then fills with rage and becomes a Super Saiyan. He then attacks Vegeta with a flurry of punches, and Piccolo notes that Vegeta is struggling to combat against Cabba. After Cabba uses his Continuous Energy Bullets technique, Vegeta tells him to not forget the feeling of anger. This confusion with Cabba causes him to lose his Super Saiyan state. Vegeta then explains how the Super Saiyan transformation is achieved through anger. Cabba then understands that he only provoked him to achieve the Super Saiyan state.

Bloom: now cabba is a super saiyan..

musa: that cool

Me: YEAH!

Vegeta then barks at Cabba to transform again, to which he does. Vegeta turns into his most powerful form, Super Saiyan Blue, to Cabba's surprise. Vegeta then tells Cabba that he will become this powerful one day, and then knocks him out cold with a single punch to the stomach. Vegeta tells him to never forget this anger, as it is his fuel to his Super Saiyan power. The referee then declares Cabba knocked out, granting Vegeta three consecutive wins. Vegeta gets a bucket of water to wake Cabba up and splashes it on his face. Cabba bows his head toward Vegeta, which greatly upsets Vegeta, and he says that bowing to your enemy is the same as giving up, and then tells Cabba about Saiyan pride, and how it is the strength of the Saiyans. Vegeta then tells Cabba to surpass him in strength, but how Vegeta won't stop training though and for Cabba to train relentlessly. The last words of Cabba are how the Saiyan King of Universe 6 is a strong and prideful person similar to Vegeta. Vegeta replies that he hopes to meet him someday. The next battle between Hit and Vegeta begins, with both fighters having a stern face.

( 2 HOURS LATER )

ME: damn i fight good..

Goku: you fight awesome

me: oh thx goku

Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue except throughout the fight Vegeta is unable to land a single attack on Hit and is completely dominated and effortlessly beaten, because Hit moves so fast that nobody can see him. However, it should also be noted that Vegeta was probably not at his peak due to fighting three fighters in a row. During the fight, Goku asks Jaco if he can see Hit's movements which Jaco says he cannot, and the Galactic King says he is using a time stopping technique that stops time for 0.1 of a second, and that's why no one can see his movements. Bulma then asks why they can't arrest him, because time travel is against the rules according to the time patrol laws, but Jaco and the galactic King say they cannot because they don't want to die. When Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue, Monaka woke up, and was terrified, but then fell back to sleep.

me: this shit not going be well

Next ep

( Ending 2 - Kimi ga Iru Kara )

The world reflected in your dreaming eyes seemed so beautiful,

but just by remembering our doubts, will we become cowardly?Back when we laughed together, thinking that we were alike,

you gently forgave my small lies.

Even if we don't have a place to go back to, I won't mind,

because I will protect your smile.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all the joy and sadness, and everything else.

As I grew up, I gradually ended up forgetting

to always be true to my own heart.

You gave me some pieces of courage,

so I'll give you the flower that blossomed within my heart.

You told me about my overflowing tears,

and about the things I mustn't lose,

and how they are still within my heart, just like they were back then.

Your smile, which is as bright as the sun

is the reason why I've become this strong.

As many meetings and partings as there are stars in the sky,

and all the things I don't want to lose,

now, I don't feel like I need any of them.

I just want to be by your side, and see

all of the joy and sadness.

Let us begin, here and now.

Let us start our tomorrow together.

Let us hold on to the feelings we had when we were born.

Like a flower, swaying in the summer wind,

now, let us make this moment bloom

Toonami X Rainbow INC 2018


	33. Chapter 32

( BGM Blue bird - Naruto )

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for that blue,blue sky

the Adventures of Johnathon Rice:Super

You've yet to remember"sadness"

Just now began to grasp"pain"

Even the feelings i held on to for you

Are just now changing into words

As you awaken from the dream of an unknown world

Spread your wings and take off

You say if you could fly,you would never come back

You aimed for those white,white clouds

If you break through,you know you'll find it

So try until you break free to that blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

That blue,blue sky

Ch:Johnathon and Goku vs. Hit part 1

After his first barrage of attacks on Vegeta, Hit puts his hands in his pockets and looks down on Vegeta, as if to tell him that he is failing in all of his attempts of countering. During the battle, Vegeta notes that the light attacks he uses are his main weakness, and shouts to Hit that he will beat him with a head on attack, to which Hit counters with a blow to the abdomen. Vegeta then faints from his injuries. Hit then asks the Tournament Referee that if killing is illegal, to which the Referee responds yes. Then Hit says that if Vegeta cannot surrender, he doesn't know what to do and he asks the referee what to do. The referee then declares Hit the winner, though it should also be noted that Vegeta was probably not at his peak due to fighting three fighters in a row. Trunks flies and gets Vegeta water, while Goku asks Krillin to get him a senzu bean. Vegeta then gets very upset that he lost to Hit and punches the ground. When it is Goku's turn to enter the arena, he asks Vegeta if there was any advice he should give him, and Vegeta coldly gives him none and tells him to do what he can. The next match between Goku and Hit begins. Before the match, Whis asks when Beerus is going to tell the truth that Monaka was actually just a random alien that he found and said was all powerful and way stronger than Goku and Vegeta. Beerus said he doesn't want to tell them because he wants them to continue training and think that there is always someone stronger than them, so that if they win the tournament, they know, that there is somebody better than the people in the tournament. Exactly like Master Roshi did when he was Jackie Chun in the 21st World Tournament on Earth. Beerus has become a pretty good mentor.

Coach: NEXT UP IS... Johnathon rice and Goku...

me: ok I going in..

Goku: me too

Me and goku jumps on ring, As the bell is rung, Me Goku then bows to Hit, to which Hit is generally surprised. Hit then asks Goku why he does not transform into his Super Saiyan Blue form, and Goku responds by saying that it uses a lot of stamina,

Me: hey hit! over here! Thunder shock punch!

I attack hit, but he used Time Skip Technique. and kick me down...…

me: damn...….. you strong...…. but not good as should be

I turn into

Super Saiyan Blue form, and I attack hit with everything I got...

he figures out a way to beat him, and Hit responds by saying how incredibly young and naïve Goku must be to reveal his plan so easily. The fight then begins, with Goku getting a firm kick to the abdomen by Hit's attack. After a few attacks, Goku is still unable to counter Hit's attacks. Hit then tells Goku that his attempts are futile, and that no matter how strong he is, if he continues to get hit in his vital areas, he will die, and that he should surrender. Goku tells Hit he won't surrender, and he figured out a way to counter his attacks. Goku then stances himself, and charges at Hit, and for the first time, Goku is able to block Hit's Time-Skip attack. Goku then uses the opportunity and swipes at Hit, causing him to bleed. Both Champa and Beerus are completely shocked and their jaws drop. Hit is somewhat surprised and upset, but then dismisses the wound as a fluke. Then Goku attacks Hit once again, and once again, Goku is able to deflect his attack, and lands a kick to Hit, with Hit being genuinely surprised. Many are surprised with this, and Champa is just in disbelief that Hit's Time-Skip could be countered, while Vegeta is at first surprised with this, and then gets upset that he himself couldn't get this. Goku reveals that since Hit's Time-Skip lasts 0.1 seconds, Goku easily was able to predict Hit's moves after the technique was used. Hit then takes his hands out of his pocket, realizing that he will have to fight at full power, and Goku states he will fight at full power as well.

Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and lands a barrage of attacks on Hit.

me: nice lets do this..

Hit then counters with his time-skip attack and seemingly knocks Goku out. i was in shock... then he use time-skip attack and seemingly knocks me out .

me: gaaaaaaaaa

all: JOHNATHON!

NEXT EP


	34. Chapter 33

Goku of course, gets back up and continues to fight Hit. Right when Hit seems to have the upper-hand, Goku powers up into his Kaio-ken. Goku then combines his Super Saiyan Blue form with the Kaioken creating a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken... but for me i reach full power of the super saiyan rainbow 100 times more then super saiyan 3 or god..

me: HEYIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

WHILE I transform , my hair starts glowing like galaxies and stars in space. bloom and others watch me transform in ring,Vegeta remembers when Goku used the Kaio-ken in their first battle on Earth. Goku then powers up to Kaio-ken times ten, and me powers up to Super Saiyan rainbow 100x ture form.

bloom: it that johnathon? he look new person..

musa: yeah he went higher and higher!

sky: i hope he know he's doing..

we completely dominates Hit. Goku fires an ultra Kamehameha at Hit, and Hit blocks it with his own attack. Goku goes inside the beam struggle to try and get the advantage over Hit, until the beam struggle explodes. i attack hit with rainbow dragon flame fit into chest.

Goku and Hit then fist bump and fly back. Goku then holds onto to his left arm, which is in pain because of the Kaio-ken wearing down Goku. Hit and Goku continue to fight. Goku begins to get really tired and collapses. Champa once again orders Hit to finish Goku off, but once again, Hit refuses. Hit then reveals to Goku that he is not using his full power because he doesn't want to kill Goku. Goku then asks Beerus if he can change the rules and allow killing so that Goku can see Hit's full power. Champa is okay with this, but Beerus is not. Champa and Beerus then continue to argue about it, and Goku and Hit then talk about about how they are just pawns in this. After a while, Goku gets fed up with their arguments and tells Hit they can fight another time, but me and hit battling in ring with everything we got.

hit: you got no chance .

me: really... I JUST WARMING UP! RAINBOW KA-MA-HA-MA...

hit is about to using his time skip attack to escape. but rainbow aura stop hit time skip attack.

hit:OH SHI-

ME: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I blast hit onto the arena, and then falls onto the ground out cold.

coach: hit is out of the ring... witch mean johnathon is winner and victory goes to Universe 7 the winner of the tournament.

all: yes!

so i power down and fly up with my friends...

bloom: ( hugs me) you did johnathon!

riven: way go johnathon, that was epic!

flora; let me heal you!

so while Flora heals me, Hit returns to the platform and says that he no longer wants the cube, but simply wants to be returned home immediately. Champa tells Hit that he cannot allow him to return alive for repeatedly ignoring his orders and losing the final match so easily. Cabba then attempts to calm Champa down, but Champa then yells at him as well, then saying how all of the fighters of this tournament disgraced him and embarrassed him with their seemingly pathetic performances. Goku attempts to help, but Beerus says that it isn't in his place to interfere, and that his place and role in the tournament is over. Champa continues to make threats, and offers the fighters to use whatever techniques they want to fight him, and just as Champa is preparing to destroy them, Vados notes that Zeno has arrived for the tournament, as Whis also notes this as well, with both Champa and Beerus completely mortified and shocked with his arrival. Surpreme Kai doesn't know who Zeno is, so Old Kai slaps him.

zeno: where johnathon rice... my grandson?

Champa and Beerus: grandson?

narrator; a johnathon have won but what this alien is look for johnathon ... find out on the adventures of johnathon rice super

next part


	35. Chapter 34

Zeno **: where Johnathon rice?**

 **[ so I walk up to him without trouble,** eerus and Champa rush over and bow down to meet him, and all the Kais then fly down to also greet Zeno. Zeno tells them that they were having the tournament without his permission so he came to warn the destroyers. Whis and Vados inform him and tell him about Beerus' and Champa's foolery (Beerus' eating and sleeping for excessive amounts and Champa's overweight, unwillingness to loose weight, and his disrespect to his assistant), and Zeno says that they now might need new Gods of Destruction of universe 6 & 7\. Beerus and Champa scream, and Zeno says that he was just joking.

me: um hi sir-

{ beerus hit my head , for being dumbass, so he force me bow down to him}

beerus: you dumby you know who I-

zeno: oh there he is .. beerus that not nice to hit him...

beerus: I sorry sir... good on Johnathon.

me: um hello i'm-

zeno: Johnathon Patrick James rice, I know who you are …. your my grandson..

He says that he was watching the tournament, and that he actually really enjoyed it and that he wants to do it again, but this time with fighters from all twelve universes. Goku then goes over and tries to talk to Zeno, but his servants stop him. Zeno says it's alright and Goku shakes his hand. Zeno then takes his servants hands, and leaves. Once Zeno has left, Beerus mocks Champa about how now he has the Super Dragon Balls. Champa says he doesn't care because it'll take a while for them to find the final one anyway. Champa yells at the Universe 6 team to hurry up so they can leave. Cabba runs over to his "Master Vegeta" and asks him when he would want him to visit Sadala. Vegeta tells him to not call him Master Vegeta, and then answers, "soon." While Hit is walking away, Goku runs up to him and asks when they can fight again. Hit then stares at him for a moment, and then walks off. but zeno servants bring all 6 time Infinity stones to us .

bloom: what are these?

Zeno: Time Infinity stones.

Musa: Time Infinity stones...THEY MAGICAL STONES OF TIME!

Zeno: yes..i want you take care of them from Shadowlings.

me: the wh-

[then a former human who lives at Earth now living at the Polaris Galaxy, with badly damage and coveing blood.

all: hun?

narrior: with vitroy short but, unkown girl is injury one way find out on next " the adventures of Johnathon rice: Super!


	36. Chapter 35

**Narrator:** Behold, this scroll without a name. Within it is recounted an as yet unfinished tale. If thy heart be drawn to its contents... take up the scroll, and unfurl its aged parchment. I see thou art keen to know more. In that case, allow me to spin for thee a yarn... A tale spanning the history of the ninja.

 **Narrator:** The story of a never-ending chain of battles... raging ceaselessly since creation itself, before even the days of the Otsutsuki. Even as ninja formed clans and villages, and settled into prosperity… unfettered did burn the fires of conflict, and hatred did spread its steely grip. Amidst this strife, two warriors faced one another, and continued their fight...

 **Hashirama:** Wood Style Hidden Jutsu... Deep Forest Emergence! Summoning Jutsu! H-Huh?! _(I need to disable its movements first...)_ Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu!

 _(HASHIRAMA SENJU VS UCHIHA MADARA)_

 **Madara:** Nine Tails!

 **Hashirama:** No! Nine Tails...!

 **Madara:** Attack!

 **Hashirama:** Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu! Huh?! The Tailed Beast and Susano'o?!

 **Madara:** I would say we're both plenty warmed-up, wouldn't you?

 **Hashirama:** Indeed...

 **Hashirama & Madara:** Prepare to fight!

 _(WOOD GOLEM VS NINE TAILS (SUSANO'O)_ )

 **Hashirama:** You leave me no choice... Sage Art! Wood Style! Shinsu Senju Veritable 1000-Armed Kan'on! Madara!

 **Madara:** Hashirama!

 **Narrator:** The battle will never end… But still the ninja keep up the fight. They fight for what they believe in… To follow their own true path.

( opening 3)

Look, just ahead there's you, my dear, who's waiting for me.

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE:SUPER

When the long journey just began  
It was only courage, love, friendship and  
That little will to play  
We will keep carrying all this with us  
We're just an only fragment of the Earth  
Fellows are gathering one by one  
And it's gonna take shape there  
Where the wind always come blowing (yeah)

Feel the wind, just feel the wind  
Let's go looking for the wind that will dry our tears away  
The journey of adventures is for meeting someone special  
I won't stop here  
Look, just ahead there's you, my dear,who's waiting for me.

The time I couldn't help being sad  
You were the one who cried with me  
The time I cannot help being happy  
There is always a smiling friend  
The 6 billion ONE PIECE  
We met like a miracle  
At the same time watching the same scenery  
It comes blowing into our dreams (Yeah)

Feel the wind, just feel the wind  
Let's go looking for the wind that will dry our tears away  
In order to make a lot of new friends  
It would be so boring all alone  
Let's go looking for you who's running in such daredevil way

The time people shed their tears they become stronger  
The time we shed our tears our memories  
Rapidly keep growing (yeah)

Feel the wind, just feel the wind  
Let's go looking for the wind that will dry our tears away  
The journey of adventures is for meeting someone special  
Well, I won't stop here  
Look, just ahead there's you, my dear, who's waiting for me

ep: THE GREAT NINJA WAR IS STARTED...

 **Narrator:** And so, time passed... But the cycle of battle never ended. And as the violence of the ninja world continued to grow more severe, two shadows walked down a "path". What will they find? And what new "path" will lead them toward? In the next chapter... ABOUT johnathon and his ailles on first great ninja war.

Its beginning was declared by Tobi when the five Kage and the leader of the Land of Iron unanimously refused to surrender the Eight and Nine-Tailsfor his Eye of the Moon Plan. He then stated that he would use the seven tailed beasts already captured by the Akatsuki in combating the ninja world. After this the Fifth Kazekage, the Fifth Mizukage, the Fourth Raikage, the Third Tsuchikage, and General Mifune agreed to form a Shinobi Alliance, pooling all their resources against Tobi. Later the daimyōof the Five Great Shinobi Countries approved the coalition and the Fifth Hokage joined the alliance while Kabuto Yakushi formed an alliance with Tobi.

tobi: i will have all infinity stones...and i rule universes starting with universe 7

Both factions began by gathering their strength and collecting intelligence about the other side in preparation for the upcoming hostilities. Kisame gathered intelligence on Kumogakure's military strength and on Killer B while travelling with him everywhere hidden inside Samehada. Anko Mitarashi and her team tracks Kabuto Yakushi, which led them to Tobi's headquarters. Other fanned out to collect other information about Akatsuki and their hideouts.

but Shinobi Alliance teams have find hero stars about the war and infinity stones.

At Alfea, Tecna is still trying to reach Aisha, but there has been no luck. Stella is busy packing her things for Solaria for her princess ball. Flora and Bloom express their worry for Aisha, but Stella assures them that Aisha can handle it and she will be able to attend the party. Bloom jokes about her "birthday" when Stella irritatingly corrects her that it is her princess ball, seeing as Bloom is joking the girls start to laugh leading Stella to throw a pillow at Bloom's face as payback only for Bloom to throw it back at her. Stella finally finishes packing, but only Bloom will be going with her for now as the others have some things to take care of before attending

me: i stay here and..

Shinobi Alliance find us in alfea, then they going say..

Kabuto: your johnathon and heroes stars..

me: yeah! and ..

Kabuto: i need you all come with us..

bloom: why?

ino: the great ninja war is started!

all: what!

Hiding Killer B and Naruto had the unintended result of allowing Naruto to learn to control the Nine-Tails chakra, much like the way Killer B has of the Eight-Tails (in the anime, however, Tsunade had intended for Naruto to train with B from the beginning). Having been successful in his training, Naruto has exhibited increased speed and strength when utilising the controlled chakra of the Nine-Tails but lacks the same finesse that Killer B had exhibited in utilising the Eight-Tails', crashing into the wall and crushing rocks whenever he uses the Nine-Tails chakra.

Despite being captured in the end and committing suicide to keep the information he held secret, Kisame was able to finish Akatsuki's preparations for the War by sending a summon shark with a scroll to his comrades, divulging the proximate location of the Turtle Island. With the battle between the two forces seeming to be on the horizon, Tobi dispatched Kabuto to retrieve the Nine-Tails and Eight-Tails with the reincarnated Deidara, but was stopped by Ōnoki, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi who were going to reinforce the forces on the Island Turtle. Kabuto escaped with Yamato, further adding to the intelligence sources that Akatsuki has on the Shinobi Alliance and also strengthening the White Zetsu Army clones with Yamato's powers.

so me and others join up with Allied Shinobi Forces and Akatsuki have amassed considerable forces for this war; 80,000 shinobi and samurai total make up the Alliance versus 100,000 Zetsu clones and reincarnated shinobi supplied by Kabuto making up Tobi's army.

me: so... the war is going start, i need outfits like you guys wearing..

Gaara: welecome you all... i'm Gaara! and don't ask your names.

 **Darui: we know who you are.. we need help?**

 **musa: for what?**

 **Mei Terumī: your only ones who protect infinity stones from tobi! and you johnathon you are sixth** Division Commander.

 **me: ok.. i'm the sixth** Division Commander! ok i try.

next part


	37. Chapter 36

[ _ _radio transmission sound__ ]

 ** **Asgardian PA:**** This is the Asgardian refugee vessel __Statesman__. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault - The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are 22 jump points out of Asgard. __[the voice becomes more desperate and pleading]__ Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here. This is __not__ a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft!

 _ _[Inside the ship, Ebony Maw walks among the bodies of dead Asgardians. Heimdall, badly wounded, reaches out as if he would stop Maw as he passes, but lacks the strength. Maw steps over them with no mind as he speaks, as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor.]__

 ** **Ebony Maw:**** Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan... You may think this is suffering... No. it is **_**_salvation_**_**. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile... __[Corvus Glaive stabs one of the lingering Asgardians]__ For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos.

 _ _[Loki stands with the Black Order. He watches Thanos, shrouded in darkness and light, a vague silhouette.]__

 ** **Thanos:**** __[Looking out the large window we saw at the end of__ Thor: Ragnarok _ _]__ I know what it's like to lose. To __feel__ so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless. __[lifts Thor by the neck of his breastplate. Thor struggles feebly.]__ It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... __I AM.__

 _ _[Thanos holds up his hand to reveal the Infinity Gauntlet, which already hosts the violet Power Stone.]__

 ** **Thor:**** __[now being held by Thanos with one huge hand wrapping around his head; blood drools from his mouth]__ You talk too much.

 ** **Thanos:**** __[to Loki]__ The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference.

 _ _[The Black Order heft their weapons or smirks, as appropriate]__

 ** **Loki:**** Oh, I do. Kill away!

 _ _[Thanos' face expresses surprise briefly before presses the gauntlet to Thor's left temple. The Power Stone glows brightly. Thor screams hoarsely.]__

 ** **Loki:**** __[starts losing his cool demeanor almost immediately as Thor suffers, and breaks after only a few moments]__ **_**_ALL RIGHT, STOP!_**_**

 ** **Thor**** : We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard.

[ _ _Loki glances at Thor like he knows something he doesn't. He lifts his right hand into the air and the Tesseract reveals itself__ ]

 ** **Thor:**** You really are the worst brother.

 ** **Loki:**** __[While holding the Tesseract out to Thanos and advancing]__ I assure you, brother... the sun will shine on us again.

 ** **Thanos:**** Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.

 ** **Loki:**** Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another... We have a Hulk.

 _ _[Thanos looks to his right just as a green and very angry mass slams into him. Loki dives for Thor, pulling both of them out of the way as the Tesseract skitters across the floor, and the Hulk charges Thanos. The Hulk pummels Thanos, forcing him backwards and shoving him into the wall of the ship. Maw stops Cull Obsidian from interfering.]__

 ** **Ebony Maw:**** Let him have his fun.

 _ _[Thanos pries the Hulk's hands away; an expression of surprise and fear crosses his green face. After several hard blows, Thanos picks up the Hulk and slams him to the deck, defeated. Thor slams a metal bar across Thanos's back to no avail, is kicked across the deck by Thanos and is promptly bound in metal debris by Ebony Maw to keep him from interfering further.]__

 ** **Heimdall:**** __[prays]__ Allfathers… let the dark magic flow through me one last... time.

 _ _[Heimdall summons the Bifrost, which carries the Hulk away; he meets Thor's eye.]__

 ** **Thanos:**** That was a mistake.

 _ _[Thanos borrows Corvus's glaive and stabs Heimdall through the heart, twisting the blade in the wound.]__

 ** **Thor:**** **__NO!__** _ _[after Thanos kills Heimdall]__ ** _ ** _You're going to die for that!_**_**

 ** **Ebony Maw:**** __[shuts Thor's mouth with his telekinesis]__ Shhh.

 ** **Ebony Maw:**** __[kneels before Thanos, offering up the Tesseract]__ My humble personage… bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.

 _ _[Thanos crushes the Tesseract, revealing the blue Space Stone. He blows some of the fractals away, fingering the Stone between his thumb and index, before placing it on the gauntlet, and is momentarily rocked by the surge of energy that pulses as the stone seats in its setting.]__

 ** **Thanos:**** There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.

 ** **Proxima Midnight**** : __[kneeling]__ Father, we will not fail you.

 ** **Loki:**** __[Emerging from behind the Black Order]__ [cheerfully] If I might interject… If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.

 ** **Thanos:**** [unimpressed] If you consider failure experience.

 ** **Loki:**** I consider __experience__ , experience. Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard... __[looks significantly at Thor]__ Odinson... The rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity.

 _ _[Thor squints and notices a dagger materialize in Loki's hand. Loki braces himself, thrusts upward with lightning speed and attempts to stab Thanos, but is frozen in place by the Space Stone's power before the point could strike home.]__

 ** **Thanos:**** "Undying." You should choose your words more carefully.

 _ _[Thanos twists the dagger out of Loki's hand with his right hand, then takes hold of Loki's neck with the gauntlet and lifts him to eye level. Loki struggles, kicking, as his throat is squeezed. He makes eye contact with Thor before he increases his force on Loki's neck.]__

 ** **Loki:**** __[Giving up on fighting against Thanos]__ You will... never be... a god. __[Thanos crushes Loki's neck, killing him]__

 ** **Thanos:**** __[walks over and drops Loki's body in front of Thor]__ No resurrections this time.

 _ _[Thanos raises the gauntlet, sends violet Power fire through the remains of the__ Statesman _ _, and uses the Space Stone to teleport away with the Black Order.]__

 ** **Thor:**** No… Loki…

 _ _[Thor is released from his bonds. He crawls over to Loki's body - which, unlike in The Dark World, has not returned to its Jotun form - and lays his head down on Loki's chest, shedding tears for all that he has lost. The ship explodes.]__

 _ _[The Bifrost continues its journey, bringing the Hulk across space to Earth.]__

 ** **[Sanctum Sanctorum, New York City]****

 _ _[Doctor Strange, Master of the Mystic Arts, proceeds down the main steps of the Sanctum with Wong.]__

 ** **Doctor Strange:**** __[dressed in casual American clothes]__ Seriously? You don't have any money?

 ** **Wong:**** __[dressed as Wong is always dressed]__ Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual.

 ** **Doctor Strange:**** I'll tell the guys at the deli. __[wryly]__ Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical ham on rye.

 ** **Wong:**** Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200.

 ** **Doctor Strange:**** Dollars?

 ** **Wong:**** Rupees.

 ** **Doctor Strange:**** Which is?

 ** **Wong:**** Uh, buck and a half.

 ** **Doctor Strange:**** What do you want?

 ** **Wong:**** I wouldn't say no to a tuna melt.

 _ _[Bruce crash-lands through the Sanctum stairs. The Cloak of Levitation swirls around Strange's shoulders immediately.]__

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Thanos is coming. He's coming...

 ** **Doctor Strange:**** __[Sharing a look with Wong, and now fully in his mage attire]__ Who?

( opening 3)

Look, just ahead there's you, my dear, who's waiting for me.

THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE:SUPER

When the long journey just began  
It was only courage, love, friendship and  
That little will to play  
We will keep carrying all this with us  
We're just an only fragment of the Earth  
Fellows are gathering one by one  
And it's gonna take shape there  
Where the wind always come blowing (yeah)

Feel the wind, just feel the wind  
Let's go looking for the wind that will dry our tears away  
The journey of adventures is for meeting someone special  
I won't stop here  
Look, just ahead there's you, my dear,who's waiting for me.

The time I couldn't help being sad  
You were the one who cried with me  
The time I cannot help being happy  
There is always a smiling friend  
The 6 billion ONE PIECE  
We met like a miracle  
At the same time watching the same scenery  
It comes blowing into our dreams (Yeah)

Feel the wind, just feel the wind  
Let's go looking for the wind that will dry our tears away  
In order to make a lot of new friends  
It would be so boring all alone  
Let's go looking for you who's running in such daredevil way

The time people shed their tears they become stronger  
The time we shed our tears our memories  
Rapidly keep growing (yeah)

Feel the wind, just feel the wind  
Let's go looking for the wind that will dry our tears away  
The journey of adventures is for meeting someone special  
Well, I won't stop here  
Look, just ahead there's you, my dear, who's waiting for me

Ep:Infinity Stones part 1

 ** **Mei Terumī: your only ones who protect infinity stones from tobi! and you johnathon you are sixth**** Division Commander.

 ** **me: ok.. i'm the sixth**** Division Commander! ok i try.

 _ _[Doctor Strange comes through a portal.]__

 **Doctor Strange: Johnathon Rice,** I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you and your friends come with me.

musa: what for..

 **Doctor Strange:** We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake.

me: what thf**K you talking about?

 **Bruce Banner:** _[emerges from behind Doctor Strange]_ Hey, kids! i'm **Bruce Banner.**

 **all: hi** **Bruce Banner.**

 _ _[Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum]__

 ** **Wong:**** __[Using magic to show the universe and five out of six Infinity Stones]__ From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence.

 ** **Doctor Strange:**** __[Each Stone lights up as Strange names them.]__ Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time.

 _ _[Dr. Strange opens the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone emitting emerald light.]__

me: _[very attentive]_ Tell me his name again.

 **Bruce Banner:** Thanos. He's a plague, guys . He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's _him._

 _stella: well he gross that"s wh-_

 _[The Cloak of Levitation smacks Stella's Arm_ _, surprising her]_

 _stella: WHY YOU LI-_

 _{ I stop stella by grab hand}_

 _me: hey we got no time fighting! we got work to do!_

 **Wong:** We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives.

me: we here help! because we are heroes stars!

wong:we know who you are...

 **Bruce Banner:** Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know _where it is_. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him _now_.

me: then let's-

 _[ we opening through the ceiling and sees debris flying by outside. exits the Sanctum through the front door and scans the chaotic surroundings, the camera shaking around in this following long take to illustrate the chaos - people running and screaming in alarm, traffic becoming impossibly tangled, a litter-filled wind like a nor'easter's. A woman falls nearly at my_ _feet and he helps her up.]_

 _me: you ok_

 _ _On a schoolbus, the hairs on Peter Parker's arms stand up. He looks out the window and sees the ship.]__

 ** **Peter Parker:**** __[Tapping his best friend in the seat in front of him]__ Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction.

 ** **Ned Leeds:**** __[Turns around and sees the spaceship]__ Holy shit! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!

 _ _[Students scramble to the windows in the back to see the spaceship.]__

 _ _[Peter quickly slides on one of his Stark-made webshooters, and webs the emergency exit lever on the opposite side of the bus.]__

 ** **Your Bus Driver, Stan Lee:**** What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?

 _ _[Peter jumps out the window, clinging to the side of the bus and pulling on his mask before leaping over the side of the bridge, shooting a webline and swinging free. He makes his way hastily towards the ship.]__

next part


	38. Chapter 37

__[Bruce attempts to release the Hulk. Instead of Hulk coming out easily, the most that turns green is Bruce's neck.]__

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Been a while. Good to have you, buddy.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man.

 ** **Tony Stark**** : Where's your guy?

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** I don't know. We've sort been havin' a thing.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** There's no time for a thing.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** I know.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** __[Points at the approaching Obsidian]__ That's the thing right there. Let's go.

 _ _[Bruce gives out a loud grunt, but fails to release the Hulk. Doctor Strange stares at Tony and Bruce in disbelief.]__

 ** **Tony Stark:**** __[Glances at Doctor Strange]__ Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Tony, I'm sorry. __[Stammers]__ Either I can't or he won't-

 ** **Tony Stark:**** It's okay. Hey, stand down. __[to Wong]__ Keep an eye on him. Thank you.

 ** **Wong:**** I have him.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Damn it.

 _ _[As Cull Obsidian approaches the team, Tony dons his nanotech Iron Man suit in the space of three steps. He grows a shield on one arm to protect himself, then grows a set of blasters that easily throw the Dwarf back to Maw, who gestures and deflects his massive companion into some cars.]__

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Where'd that come from?

 ** **Tony Stark:**** It's nano-tech. You like it? A little someth-

 _ _[Ebony Maw creates a spike of earth that throws Iron Man far up, and attacks the rest of the team with uprooted trees and other debris. Wong summons the Shield of the Seraphim.]__

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** Dr. Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us...

 _ _[Doctor Strange teleports Bruce to a nearby park along with half a taxi. Iron Man returns and joins the fight, pushing a car thrown by Maw back at him. Maw cuts it in half and lets the pieces fly past him, untouched.]__

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Gotta get that stone outta here, now.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** It stays with me.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Exactly. Bye.

 _ _[Iron Man flies through Ebony Maw's obstacle course but is cut short by Cull Obsidian's hammer, sending him through a building and into the park at high speed, plowing into the ground and fetching up against a tree.]__

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** __[Rushing over to Iron Man]__ Tony, you okay? How we doing? Good? bad?

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** I'm trying. He won't come out.

me: ok I mad! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

( I TRANSFORM INTO SUPER SAIYAN blue 20x)

 ** **Tony Stark:**** that new! me and tony

[Cull Obsidian arrives at the park and throws his hammer at Bruce and Iron Man and rest of us]

 **Tony Stark:** Hammer. _[Pushes Bruce out of the way.]_

 _[Iron Man's energy beam deflects off Cull Obsidian's shield, slicing down trees. Bruce barely evades one.]_

 **Bruce Banner:** _[Crawling out from under the branches. Desperate and confused]_ Come on, Hulk. What are you doing to me? _[Starts slapping himself multiple times]_ Come out! Come out! Come out!

 **Hulk:** _[Half of Bruce's face becomes the Hulk.]_ Nooooooo! _[Bruce falls back exhausted into his tree.]_

 **Bruce Banner:** What do you mean, _"no"?!_

 _[Iron Man is knocked down by Obsidian, who is about to deliver a decisive blow, but the alien's hammer is easily caught by Spider-Man.]_

 **Peter Parker:** Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Stark?

 **Tony Stark:** Kid, where'd you come from?

{ I punch Obsidian down 30x, then he kick me on wall ]

me: ( cough out blood) god... dammit !

 **Peter Parker: hey I** **Peter Parker as** _Spider-Man_ **..**

 **me: yeah sure lets go**

 **Peter Parker:** What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?

 **Tony Stark:** He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.

 _[Wong and Doctor Strange fight Maw. Maw lifts several bricks from the ground and turns them into sharp points. He sends them towards Wong and Doctor Strange. The two make portals and boomerang them back towards Maw. Maw moves a car to protect himself, but one spike still hits his head, creating a cut. Angered, Maw uses a broken fire hydrant's water stream to knock Wong back several meters, rendering him unconscious.]_

 _[Doctor Strange snaps a whip of magical energy to bind Maw's hands and yanks, but Maw flies forward with the pull and pins Doctor Strange upside-down against a building, using the bricks to trap the Sorcerer Supreme.]_

 **Ebony Maw:** Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children.

 _[Maw tries to grab the amulet holding the Time Stone but jerks back when it burns his hand.]_

 **Dr. Stephen Strange:** It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable.

 **Ebony Maw:** _[Vehemently]_ Then I'll take it off your corpse.

 _[Maw pulls Doctor Strange away from the building and throws him to the ground. Doctor Strange starts the gestures to use the Eye of Agamotto, but utility cables first pin Doctor Strange's arms, interrupting the spell and closing the Eye, while another cable winds around his torso, then tightens around his throat.]_

 **Dr. Stephen Strange:** You'll find... removing a dead man's spell... troublesome.

 **Ebony Maw:** You'll only wish you were dead. _[Doctor Strange falls unconscious and to the ground; Maw raises a portion of street pavement to use as a carrier, but the Cloak of Levitation works its master loose of the cable spiral and flies Doctor Strange away.]_ NO!

 **Tony Stark:** _[Still fighting Cull Obsidian, as Doctor Strange passes through the park.]_ Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it.

 **Peter Parker:** On it!

 _[Spider-Man chases Ebony Maw, floating speedily and upright on a small platform of burbling debris leaving a deep rut in the streets, who in turn chases the Cloak-driven_ Doctor Strange through Manhattan; Maw attacks him, throwing a Rocket Mortgage billboard at Spider-Man to be rid of him.]

me: oh god we got to

iron man: we got this... rest of you go find cap...

me: but-

bloom: he right let finf this cap?

me: ok!

 _( so we going to find_ Bruce,)

 **Peter Parker:** _[Untangles himself]_ Not cool!

 _[Maw bends all the utility poles in the path of the fleeing Cloak, finally snagging the loyal garment and ripping it loose of its master. Spider-Man scoops up Doctor Strange before he hits the pavement, but before he can get away with the unconscious Doctor Strange, a cone of blue light starts pulling the mage inexorably upwards. Spider-Man grabs a light pole to anchor himself, but Maw uproots it, sending Doctor Strange, Cloak and teenager on their way to his ship.]_

 **Peter Parker:** Uhhh, Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up!

 **Tony Stark:** Hang on, kid. _[Cull Obsidian's hammer doubles as a claw, pinning Iron Man to the ground and shorting his suit. As Obsidian jumps towards Iron Man, blades ready to end this fight, he is sent through a portal instead. The alien turns and leaps to return the same way, but Wong closes it rapidly - only Obsidian's severed hand makes it back to the park. Bruce kicks the hand away with a noise of disgust.]_

 **Tony Stark:** _[Iron Man shakes himself free of the Dwarf's weapon, now powerless.]_ Wong, you're invited to my wedding. _[Iron Man begins to fly towards the large ship]_ Give me a little juice, F.R.I.D.A.Y. _[Iron Man's foot thrusters morph together into a single larger jet and increase his speed considerably.]_

 _[Ebony Maw walks towards the controls of the ship, Doctor Strange's unconscious body floating face-down behind him, and prepares to leave Earth's atmosphere.]_

 **Tony Stark:** _[Still in pursuit of the ship and his protege.]_ Unlock 17-A. _[A pod launches from the upstate Avengers headquarters and curves up to the accelerating circular ship.]_ Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you.

 **Peter Parker:** But you said save the wizard! _[Spider-Man, gasping from lack of oxygen, pulls off his mask]_ I can't breathe!

 **Tony Stark:** You're too high up. You're running out of air.

 **Peter Parker:** Yeah! That makes sense.

 _[Peter passes out, free-falling, but not for long before the pod reaches him. It attaches itself to him, becoming the Iron Spider suit. Now being able to breathe, Spider-Man lands on a bottom part of the ship, standing up heroically.]_

 **Peter Parker:** Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!

 **Tony Stark:** Happy trails, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send him home.

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Yep.

[ _A large parachute extends from the new suit, snatching Spider-Man free of the ship's hull and him spiraling back to Earth.]_

 **Peter Parker:** OH, COME ON!

 _[Iron Man latches onto the hull and cuts a hole to board the ship, looking for wherever Strange and Ebony Maw went.]_

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts.

 **Pepper Potts:** _[Sounding heavily worried]_ Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?

 **Tony Stark:** Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res.

 **Pepper Potts:** Why?

 **Tony Stark:** _[While looking at the ship around him]_ Just 'cause I'll... probably not make it back for a while.

 **Pepper Potts:** Tell me you're not on that ship.

 **Tony Stark:** Yeah.

 **Pepper Potts:** God, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship.

 **Tony Stark:** Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say.

 **Pepper Potts:** Come back here, Tony. I swear to God….

 **Tony Stark** : Pep….

 **Pepper Potts** : Come back here right now! Come back!

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y:** Boss, we're losing her. I'm going, too….

 _[Spider-Man is revealed to have managed to shoot a web to the outside of the ship, foiling his parachute, and clambers inside a slowly-closing chamber.]_

 **Peter Parker:** Oh my God! [L _ooks at the rapidly-receding planet behind him_ ] I should have stayed on the bus...

 _[Ebony Maw, hands engaged in the ship's steering mechanism, accelerates into hyperspace.]_

 _[Meanwhile, back in New York]_

 _me:_ **Bruce...** Bruce..

 **[we find him,** Bruce finds Tony's flip-phone in the debris on the street and picks it up thoughtfully. Wong opens up a portal back to the Sanctum.]

stella:wait where you going?

 **Wong:** The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?

me: well w-

 **Bruce Banner:** [ _Holding Rogers' cell phone]_ I'm gonna make a call.

 _[Wong nods in understanding and closes the portal, not to be seen again for the rest of the movie. Banner holds Steve Rogers' cell phone and makes a call.]_

me: ok... i hope soo

next ch


	39. Chapter 38

_**[Screen title: SPACE]**_

 _[Camera pans around a brightly colored planet with ice rings to the_ Benatar. _The Guardians of the Galaxy are travelling to investigate a distress call to the tune of_ "Rubberband Man". _]_

 **Peter Quill:** _[Chair-dancing to the song]_ Sing it, Drax!

 _[Drax is snoring with his mouth open from his seat in front of Quill. Gamora lip-syncs with the song along with Quill.]_

 **Rocket:** _[Yawns]_ Why are we doing this again?

 **Gamora:** _[Annoyed]_ It's a _distress signal_ , Rocket. Someone could be _dying_.

 **Rocket:** I get that, but why are we doing it?

 **Peter Quill:** 'Cause we're nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese _[Quill rubs his thumb against his other fingers]_ for our help.

 **Gamora:** _[Waves her index finger at Quill]_ Which isn't the point.

 **Peter Quill** : _[Points back at Gamora]_ Which isn't the point... I mean… if he doesn't pony up….

 **Drax:** We'll take his ship.

 **Rocket:** Exactly!

 **Peter Quill:** B-b-b-bingo!

 _[Gamora looks up at Quill in concern. Quill returns her look and grimaces a "don't worry about it" expression at her.]_

 **Mantis:** _[Reading her console]_ We are arriving.

 **Peter Quill:** All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces. _[Groot rolls his eyes as Mantis makes a snarl. Groot's handheld Terran-vintage video game beeps.]_ Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again. [G _ame continues beeping]_ Groot.

 **Groot:** _[In a mocking tone]_ I am Groot!

 **Peter Quill:** Whoa!

 **Rocket:** Language!

 **Gamora** : Hey!

 **Drax:** Wow.

 **Peter Quill** : You got some acorns on you, kid.

 **Rocket:** Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna _smash that thing to pieces!_

 _[Groot rolls his eyes.]_

 _[The_ Benatar _decelerates, and Thanos' devastation suddenly covers the Guardians' field of view, revealing the distress signal to be the one from the Asgardian vessel at the beginning of the movie. Bodies are seen floating dead in space along with the pieces of the shredded ship.]_

 **Mantis:** What happened?

 **Rocket:** Looks like we're not getting paid.

 _[With a thump, Thor's body is plastered to the hull of the ship.]_

 **Rocket:** [ _Waving his hands]_ Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!

 _[Thor's eye opens; all gasp.]_

 _[Cut to the Guardians settling the still-unconscious Thor onto an examination table.]_

 **Peter Quill:** How the hell is this dude still alive?

 **Drax:** _[Sounding awed]_ He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... this is a man. A handsome, muscular man.

 **Peter Quill:** _[A little dented]_ I'm muscular.

 **Rocket:** Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat.

 **Peter Quill:** Yeah, right.

 **Drax:** It's true. You have gained a little weight…. _[Drax motions to his chin and belly.]_

 _[Gamora leaves Quill's side at Thor's right, and circles around the foot of the table.]_

 **Peter Quill:** What? Gamora, do you think I'm…

 **Mantis:** He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt.

 **Drax:** It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel.

 **Peter Quill:** Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me. Okay. I'm gonna get a Bow-flex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells.

 **Rocket:** You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?

 **Gamora:** _[Reaches Drax's side and picks up Thor's left arm, stroking his triceps]_ It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers.

 **Peter Quill:** _[Snidely to Gamora]_ Stop massaging his muscles. _[Gamora, annoyed, drops the arm with a thump; quietly to Mantis]_ Wake him up.

 **Mantis:** _[Places hand on Thor's forehead]_ Wake.

 _[Thor awakens, sitting up violently and throwing himself off the table to stumble a few steps away, then turning to see his hosts all pointing their weapons of choice at him; Groot is still playing his game.]_

 **Thor:** Who the hell are you guys?

 _[Cut to later as the Guardians stand around Thor eating soup.]_

 **Gamora:** The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre...

 **Drax:** Including my own.

 **Gamora:** If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers, like this. _[She snaps her fingers.]_

 **Thor:** You seem to know a great deal about Thanos.

 **Drax:** Gamora... is the daughter of Thanos.

 **Thor:** Your father killed my brother. _[Thor stands and strides towards Gamora aggressively.]_

 **Peter Quill:** Oh, boy. Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do. _[Thor softens a bit.]_

 **Thor:** Families can be tough. _[He claps a hand on Gamora's shoulder]_ Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister... that he imprisoned in Hel. Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her. It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain.

 _[Peter glares at Thor's hand on Gamora's shoulder, on the verge of full snarl, and moves around her to push between her and Thor.]_

 **Peter Quill:** And I feel your pain, as well. I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot. My father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out of it with both of my eyes-

 **Thor:** _[Not paying attention as he stares at his soup spoon]_ I need a hammer, not a spoon…. _(He attempts to fiddle with machinery)_ How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe… maybe a birth date or something….

 **Peter Quill:** What are you doing?

 **Thor:** Taking your pod.

 **Peter Quill:** _[Deepens his voice]_ No, you're not! _[Mimics Thor's accent]_ You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir.

 **Rocket** : Quill. Are you making your voice deeper?

 **Peter Quill:** No.

 **Drax:** You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's weird.

 **Peter Quill:** No I'm not.

 **Mantis:** _[Gasp]_ He just did it again!

 **Peter Quill:** This is my voice!

 **Thor:** _[Steps closer to Quill]_ Are you mocking me?

 **Peter Quill:** Are you mocking me?

 **Thor:** Stop it. You did it again.

 **Peter Quill:** He's trying to copy me.

 **Thor** : Would you stop doing that? He's doing it first.

 **Gamora:** Enough! We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next.

 **Thor:** Knowhere.

 **Mantis:** He must be going somewhere.

 **Peter Quill:** No. Knowhere? It's a place. We've been there. It sucks. Excuse me, that's our food. _[To Thor as he rummages through their food stores.]_

 **Thor:** Not anymore.

 **Gamora:** Thor… why would he go to Knowhere?

 **Thor:** Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored, there with a man we call the Collector.

 **Peter Quill:** If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone.

 **Thor:** Or a genius.

 **Gamora:** _[To Thor]_ How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?

 **Thor:** There's six stones out there. _[Finishes rummaging and steps in front of Gamora]_ Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar. He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers.

 **Peter Quill:** The Avengers?

 **Thor:** _[By way of explanation.]_ They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

 **Mantis:** Like Kevin Bacon?

 **Thor:** _[Pause]_ He may be on the team. I don't know. Haven't been there in a while. As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome.

 **Gamora:** Then we have to go to Knowhere now.

 **Thor:** Wrong! Where we have to go, is Nivadellir.

 **Drax:** That's a made up word.

 **Thor:** All words are made up.

 _[It's official: mind blown.]_

 **Rocket:** Hold up, Nidavellir is real? _[Climbing on to the table]_ Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. _[Increasingly gleeful]_ They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please.

 **Thor:** The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you.

 **Rocket:** Rabbit?

 **Thor:** Only Eitri the dwarf king can make me the weapon I need. _[To Rocket]_ I assume you're the captain, sir?

 **Rocket:** You're very perceptive.

 **Thor:** You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?

 **Rocket:** Lemme just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go.

 **Thor:** Wonderful.

 **Peter Quill:** Except for that I'm the captain.

 **Thor:** Quiet!

 **Peter Quill:** That's my backpack.

 **Rocket:** Go sit down.

 **Peter Quill:** _[To Thor]_ Look, this is my ship. And I'm not goin' to… _[gropes for "Nidavellir"]_ Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?

 **Thor:** The Thanos killing kind.

 **Peter Quill:** Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?

 **Thor:** No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse into the madness.

 **Rocket:** Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?

 **Thor:** A little bit. Yeah.

 **Gamora:** If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop.

 **Thor:** He already is.

 **Rocket:** I got it figured out. We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos. Cool? Cool.

 **Thor:** So cool. _[Smiles a big grin.]_

 **Peter Quill:** _[To Rocket]_ For the record… I know that you're only going with him because it's where Thanos isn't.

 **Rocket:** You know, Quill, you shouldn't talk that way to your _captain_ , Quill. _[As he enters the pod]_ Come on, Groot. Put that game down, you'll rot your brain.

 **Thor:** I bid you farewell and good luck, morons. Bye.

 _[The Guardians nod or wave farewell as Thor, Rocket and Groot depart. Cut to Scotland, where Vision and Wanda Maximoff are sharing a room. Wanda is in bed while Vision, in a human glamour, watches out a window.]_

 _[High-pitched trilling]_

 _whis: oh my I feel the stone power.._

 _beerus: I know where it is._

 ** **Vision:**** __[Gasps and holds his hand to the Mind Stone in pain.]__

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** Vis? Is it the stone again?

 ** **Vision:**** It's as if it's speaking to me.

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** What does it say?

 ** **Vision:**** I don't... I don't know. But something...

 _ _[The stone trills again and Vision flinches. Wanda takes his face in her hands. Vision turns his head so he can kiss her left palm, then presses Wanda's hand to the Mind Stone.]__

 ** **Vision:**** Tell me what __you__ feel.

 _ _[Wanda gestures, her hand emanating her red swirling energy. She seems confused.]__

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** I just feel you.

 _ _[They kiss. Cut to later, where the two are going on a stroll.]__

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** So there's a 10 AM to Glasgow to give us more time together before you went back.

 ** **Vision:**** What if I miss that train?

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** There is an 11.

 ** **Vision:**** What if I missed all the trains? What if this time, I didn't go back?

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** You gave Stark your word.

 ** **Vision:**** I'd rather give it to you.

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** There are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises.

 ** **Vision:**** Not to each other. __[He puts his hands on her shoulders]__ Wanda… for two years, we've stolen these moments, trying to see if this could work. And... I don't know. __[Stammers]__ You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself - I, I... I think...

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** It works.

 ** **Vision**** : It works.

 ** **Vision:**** Then stay. Stay with me.

 _ _[Wanda looks down, but then her eyes and attention drift to her left.]__

 ** **Vision:**** __[Suddenly very uncertain]__ Or not. If I'm overstepping…

 _ _[Wanda steps over to a better view of the TV in the kebab shop at which they had stopped, drawing Vision with her. It shows coverage of the invasion of New York, the alien antagonists, and the disappearance of Tony Stark.]__

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** __[Fearful]__ What are they?

 ** **Vision:**** What the stone was warning me about. __[He kisses her hand]__ I have to go.

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** No, Vision. Vision, if that's true… then maybe going isn't the best idea.

 ** **Vision:**** Wanda, I… __[Corvus Glaive appears suddenly behind Vision, stabbing him through the back. Vision screams, loses his glamour to return to his green, red and gold appearance, and is thrown down into the street.]__

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** Vision! __[She circles her hands, gathering up energy for a counterattack when Proxima Midnight blasts her from behind, knocking the Scarlet Witch across the street and through a bistro's window.]__

 _ _[Corvus Glaive pins Vision down and digs the point of his high-tech glaive into Vision's forehead in an attempt to extract the Mind Stone.]__

 _ _[The Scarlet Witch commits her own surprise attack, blasts both of the aliens away, then lifts Vision and herself into a nearby courtyard, from where the Scarlet Witch drags him to rest in a concealed alleyway.]__

 ** **Vision:**** The blade. It stopped me from phasing.

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** Is that even possible?

 ** **Vision:**** It isn't supposed to be. __[His voice distorts electronically]__ My systems are failing. __[The Scarlet Witch gestures over his gaping wound, using her magic to knit him back together. Vision continues in a gasping, wry tone]__ I'm beginning to think... we should have stayed in bed.

( then we crash down and i kick them)

 **Wanda Maximoff:oh god that can be-**

 ** **Vision: the hero stars! thank god...****

 _ _[Corvus Glaive suddenly arrives, knocking the Scarlet aside and grabbing Vision into the air,]__

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** Vis!

 _ _[Corvus flies away with Vision, slamming him against several walls. Meanwhile, Proxima engages the Scarlet Witch with her staff weapon and they too begin to fight.]__

 ** **Corvus Glaive:**** __[To Vision]__ Give up the Stone, and she lives.

me: oh what? ( i turn into super saiyan rainbow) i going make sure it

bloom: winx ... **Believix**

 **( the winx going** Believix **fairies and me)**

 **(** **We Are Believix -** Believix them)

Get your sky-high hands up  
It's the Winx girls, what's up  
Wild winged and wonderful  
You turn our sparkle on  
Your power makes us strong  
You keep us up where we belong

bloom: bloom, fairy of dragon flame

Today-ay-ay-ay-ay  
We gonna celebrate  
And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey  
Because you believed it  
We are the magic  
We are Believix  
We are Believix

stella: stella, the fairy of shining sun

tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology

Musa: musa,Fairy of Music

We're the sound of wonder  
Hear our rainbow thunder  
Feelin' fairy powerful  
We'll turn your smile up loud  
We're flying high and proud  
Like glitter sunshine through the clouds

Today  
We gonna celebrate  
And shout hey hey  
Because you believed it  
We are the magic  
We are Believix  
We are Believix

 **Aisha:** Aisha, fairy of wave

 **Flora:** **Flora,** Fairy of Nature

We're fast on the magic track  
Makin' shimmer sure we snap  
Yeah we got it back  
And we glimmer gimme hands up  
And away we go  
This isn't Trix stuff  
And you should know  
'Cause you believed us  
You believed us

me: Johnathon, fairy of thunder

Today (day)  
We gonna celebrate  
(Celebrate)  
And shout hey hey hey hey hey hey hey (hey)  
Because you believed it  
We are the magic  
'Cause you believed it  
(Believed it)  
We are the magic  
We are Believix  
(Hey hey hey hey)  
We are Believix  
(Because you believe we are Believix)  
We are Believix  
(Oh ohoa)  
We are Believix 

_Vision flies with Corvus to the roof of what appears to be a church, ricocheting off the stone church tower and onto the metal-clad roof.]_

 _[Simultaneously, Proxima and the Scarlet Witch fight below, staff weapon versus magic energy hands until Proxima uses the blaster effect of her weapon to knock the Scarlet Witch meters away, stunning her as Proxima leaps down, brandishing her weapon within bare inches of the Scarlet Witch's face, only held back by the Scarlet Witch's powers]_

me: thunder rang!

flora: leaf storm!

[ we attack Proxima, but she avoid it but blasting us]

me and flora: gaaaa

bloom: Johnathon flora...

 _Furiously, Vision, stella ,_

 **Aisha**

 _, and others_

 _pummels Corvus, then throws winx girls to wall, and_

 _him across the roof, firing a beam from the Mind Stone. Corvus uses his glaive to deflect the beam, splitting it into several beams, cutting up Edinburgh's ancient stone like butter, until one branch finally reflects back at Vision, slamming him into the wall behind him.]_

 _[Down below, the Scarlet Witch has blocked Proxima's staff once again when she hears an agonized cry from Vision. Desperation strengthens her to throw Proxima through the burning lorry sliced in half by the split Stone beam, stunning the alien. The Scarlet Witch then flies up to the roof where Glaive has pinned Vision and is again attempting to remove the Mind Stone.]_

 **Wanda Maximoff:** Hands off.

 _[The Scarlet Witch casts a bolt of magic which throws Corvus back through the wall and down a shaft, then flies the two of them away again. Proxima, who has recovered, shoots a bolt from her weapon, causing them to fall from the air and down through the roof of Edinburgh Waverley Train Station. Wanda crawls over to Vision, who cannot muster the strength to stand.]_

 **Wanda Maximoff:** _[Hushed voice, pleading.]_ Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up. You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go.

 **Vision:** Please. Please leave.

 **Wanda Maximoff:** You asked me to stay... I'm staying.

 **Vision** : Please.

 **Wanda Maximoff** : Get up.

 _[Behind them, Proxima and Corvus crash through the roof and advance on them, brandishing their weapons. the Scarlet Witch moves protectively in front of Vision, building power in her hands.]_

 _[An express train passes behind Wanda, and Proxima cocks her head as if aware of another's presence. Confused, the Scarlet Witch also turns and looks over her left shoulder. As the last train car passes, we see a silhouette on the far side of the platform. Proxima throws her weapon at the shadowy figure, but it is deftly caught just before the figure steps from the shadows.]_

 _me: gaa got dammt.._

 _bloom: there got be way..._

 _( flora heal me)_

 _flora: johnathon are you ok... my god .._

Aisha: guys i feel some poeple on this way!

musa: it that could be-

 _[As the Avengers theme kicks in, we now recognize a bearded and furious Steve Rogers (Captain America) as he steps into the light. Vision and the Scarlet Witch look hopeful and relieved. While all parties are distracted, Sam Wilson (Falcon) swoops in and kicks Proxima across the platform and through the closed cafe's security gate and furniture. Swooping around, he fires on Corvus.]_

 _[At the same time, Captain America throws Proxima's weapon to Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) who engages Corvus, ducking under his swing, stabbing him in the gut and executing a flying kick to knock him backwards.]_

 _[Proxima, who has rushed back to the fight, summons her weapon back to her hand and attacks Black Widow. Captain America leaps forward, rolls, scoops up Corvus's dropped glaive and holds her off. Black Widow joins in with her own escrima sticks. While the three are fighting, Falcon returns and again kicks Proxima backwards; she scuttles over to the prone Corvus. Falcon draws both of his Steyr SPP submachine pistols on the couple.]_

 **Proxima Midnight:** _[To Glaive]_ Get up.

 **Corvus Glaive:** I can't.

 **Natasha Romanoff:** _[Coolly]_ We don't wanna kill you. But we will.

 **Proxima Midnight:** You'll never get the chance again.

 _[Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive depart as they are beamed up. The glaive is snatched from Captain America's hand as well.]_

 _me: the avengers... thank god!_

 **Natasha Romanoff:** you must Johnathon and heroes stars.. we are avengers..

stella: my god it's them

 **Sam Wilson:** _[To Vision]_ Can you stand?

 **Vision:** _[Electricity shimmers over his surface, and his voice distorts]_ Thank you, Captain.

 **Steve Rogers:** _[Nods]_ Let's get you on the jet.

 **Natasha Romanoff:** _[Closing the doors to the Quinjet, while addressing Wanda]_ I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in. Don't take any chances.

 **Wanda Maximoff:** I'm sorry. We just wanted time.

me:Where to, Cap?

 **Steve Rogers:** Home.

next chh


	40. Chapter 39

Cut to the past, at Gamora's home planet Zen-Whoberi during Thanos' massacre. Gamora and her mother are hiding; the sounds of guns and screaming are outside.]

 **Gamora's Mother:** _[To Young Gamora]_ Shh. We'll be safe. We'll be safe.

 _[An explosion goes off close by and Gamora screeches by reflex, revealing their hiding spot.]_

 **Child of Thanos:** _[Untranslated inquiry.]_

 _[The door is smashed open and both Zehobereians scream.]_

 _[Outside, it is utter chaos. Leviathans, Chitauri chariots and ring-ships fly overhead; explosions and energy bolts from numerous sources criss-cross the panicked population, felling them randomly; smoke arises from countless fires.]_

 **Ebony Maw** : Zehobereians…

 **Young Gamora:** _[Being dragged by one arm through the crowds]_ Mother! Where's my mother?!

 **Ebony Maw:** Choose a side, or die.

 **Young Gamora:** Mother! _[She punches at the arm of the one dragging her who surprisingly drops her arm and leaves.]_

 **Ebony Maw:** One side is a revelation. The other, an honor known only to a few.

 _[Gamora turns and finds herself facing Thanos in his full Titan armor.]_

 **Thanos:** What's wrong, little one?

 **Young Gamora:** My mother. Where is my mother?

 **Thanos:** _[Kneels down to Gamora]_ What's your name?

 **Young Gamora:** Gamora.

 **Thanos** : You're quite the fighter, Gamora. Come. Let me help you. _[Thanos offers his hand; she wraps her little fingers around one massive finger, and he leads her to a pavilion, where he crouches to her eye level again and produces a small - for him - red-jeweled handle. Pressing the switch, razor-sharp blades pop out both ends.]_ Look. Pretty, isn't it? Perfectly balanced. As all things should be. Too much to one side, or the other… _[He balances it on one finger, overbalances it purposefully and catches it.]_ Here. You try.

 _[Thanos hands Gamora the dagger - the handle is two child-palms' widths in length. She tries balancing it on her index finger.]_

 **Ebony Maw** : Now go in peace, and meet your Maker.

 _[One half of the crowd is shot down. The survivors scream in horror, and Gamora tries to turn but Thanos prevents her from seeing the massacre.]_

 **Thanos** : Concentrate. There! You've got it.

 _[Cut to the present, aboard the GUARDIANS' ship. Gamora is brooding, activates the spring-action blades on the same dagger.]_

 **Peter Quill** : Gamora. Do you know if these grenades are the "blow off your junk" kind or the gas kind? 'Cause I was thinking I might hang a couple on my belt right here. But I don't want to-

 **Gamora** : I need to ask a favor.

 **Peter Quill:** Yeah, sure.

 **Gamora:** One way or another, the path that we're on leads to Thanos.

 **Peter Quill** : Which is what the grenades are for. _[Gamora silences him with a look.]_ I'm sorry. What's the favor?

 **Gamora:** If things go wrong… If Thanos gets me… I want you to promise me… you'll kill me.

 **Peter Quill:** _[A beat. Confusion.]_ What?

 **Gamora:** I know something he doesn't. If he finds out… the entire Universe could be at risk.

 **Peter Quill:** What do you know?

 **Gamora:** If I tell you, you'd know, too.

 **Peter Quill:** If it's so important, shouldn't I?

 **Gamora:** Only if you wanna die.

 **Peter Quill:** Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?

 **Gamora:** Just… trust me. And possibly, kill me.

 **Peter Quill:** I mean, I'd like to. I really would… _[Gamora silences him by covering his mouth with her hand.]_

 **Gamora:** Swear to me. Swear to me on your mother.

 **Peter Quill:** _[A beat. One that rests with him significantly.]_ Okay.

 _[The two kiss, until an odd crunching sound startles them. Drax is standing in the corner.]_

 **Peter Quill:** Dude. How long have you been standing there?

 **Drax:** An hour.

 **Peter Quill:** An hour? Are you serious?

 **Drax:** I've mastered the ability of standing so incredibly still... that I become invisible to the eye... watch.

 _[Drax stands motionless, then very slowly raises his hand towards his mouth]_

 **Peter Quill:** You're eating a zarg-nut.

 **Drax:** But my movement... was so slow... that it's imperceptible.

 **Peter Quill** : Mmm, no. _[Quill and Gamora shake their heads.]_

 **Drax** : I'm sure I'm invisible.

 **Mantis** : Hi, Drax.

 **Drax** : _[Knowing when he is beat]_ Damn it.

 _[The_ Benatar _flies towards a massive skull and flies through one eye-hole into a vast interior cavern. Screen title: KNOWHERE.]_

 **Peter Quill:** This place looks deserted.

 **Drax:** I'm reading movement from the third quadrant.

 **Peter Quill:** Yep. I'm picking that up, too. Let's put it down right here.

 _[The four Guardians disembark and sneak into the Collector's collection room, which is in ruins. Thanos is threatening the Collector while the Guardians hide behind rubble.]_

 **Collector:** I don't have it.

 **Thanos:** Everyone in the Galaxy knows you'd sell your own brother if you thought it would add the slightest trinket to your pathetic collection.

 _[Quill stops, and holds up a fist meaning 'halt' in the silent language of soldiers. Everybody walks quietly past him.]_

 **Thanos:** I know you have the Reality Stone, Tivan. Giving it to me will spare you a great deal of suffering. _[Thanos places a heavy boot on the middle of the Collector's chest and presses.]_

 **Collector:** _[Strained]_ I told you. I sold it. Why would I lie?

 **Thanos:** I imagine it's like breathing for you.

 **Collector:** Like suicide.

 **Thanos:** So you do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious.

 **Collector:** I didn't know what it was.

 **Thanos:** Then you're more of a fool than I took you for. Last chance, charlatan. Where's the Stone?

 **Drax:** Today...

 **Peter Quill:** _[Grasping the danger]_ Drax. Drax.

 **Drax:** ...He pays for the deaths of my wife and daughter.

 **Peter Quill:** Drax, waaaaait! _[Drax draws his long dagger from his leg scabbard.]_ Not yet, not yet, not yet. _[Drax gives him a look and heads towards Thanos. Quill hurries as quietly as possible to catch up.]_ Drax, Drax, Drax. He doesn't have the Stone yet. We get it, and then we can stop him. We have to get the Stone first. Yeah.

 **Drax:** No. No. For Ovette. For Camaria.

 _[Quill starts to struggle with Drax when Mantis puts her hand on the back of Drax's head.]_

 **Mantis:** Sleeeep. _[Drax is knocked out, his falling body causing a loud crash. Everybody ducks.]_

 _[Thanos looks towards the sound, then picks up the Collector and throws him into a collecting case before walking towards the disturbance.]_

 **Peter Quill:** Okay. Gamora, Mantis, you go right. I'm... _[Gamora moves towards Thanos]_ The other right!

 _[Gamora leaps on Thanos from a stack of boxes, swinging her sword at him. He snaps the sword-blade in half, and Gamora stabs him in the throat with the stub, his lower jaw sagging and himself letting out a hoarse groan, then he is stabbed in the chest with the red-jeweled dagger.]_

 **Thanos:** Why? _[He falls down]_ Why you? Daughter… _[He holds his hand out to her, blood pooling out from his neck wound, before collapsing completely. Gamora breaks down, sobbing.]_

 **Peter Quill:** _[Surprised]_ That was quick.

 **Collector:** Magnificent! Magnificent! Magnificent!

 _[Suddenly, Thanos' disembodied voice fills the room.]_

 **Thanos:** Is it sadness I sense in you, daughter? In my heart, I knew you still cared. But one ever knows for sure. Reality is often disappointing.

 _[The scene disappears - everything in the room is destroyed and/or on fire, the Collector waving bye-bye as he and his case vanish.]_

 **Thanos:** That is, it was. Now… reality can be whatever I want.

 _[Thanos is quite alive and undamaged. He has the red Reality Stone seated in the Infinity Gauntlet.]_

 **Gamora:** _[Her face still wet, but no longer crying]_ You knew I'd come.

 **Thanos:** I counted on it. There's something we need to discuss, little one.

 _[Gamora hesitates for a beat, then reaches for her broken sword. Thanos grabs her by the back of the neck and swings her around in front of him.]_

 **Drax:** Thanos!

 _[With a pulse of the Reality Stone, both Drax and Mantis are 'disassembled' - Drax is turned into a stack of tumbling cubes, and Mantis becomes a ribbon version of herself.]_

 **Peter Quill:** _[Moving in, his blaster pointed right at Thanos]_ Let her go, Grimace!

 **Gamora:** Peter…

 **Peter Quill:** _[To Gamora]_ I told you to go right.

 **Gamora:** Now? Really?

 **Peter Quill:** You let her go!

 **Thanos:** Ah, the boyfriend.

 **Peter Quill:** I like to think of myself more as a Titan-killing long-term booty call. Let her go.

 **Gamora:** Peter…

 **Peter Quill:** Or I'm gonna blow that nut sack of a chin right off your face!

 **Gamora:** Not him.

 _[Quill hesitates. He does not shoot anyone.]_

 **Gamora:** You promised! You promised.

 **Thanos:** Oh, daughter. You expect too much from him. _[to Quill]_ She's asked, hasn't she? Do it. _[There is a very tense and unpleasant pause. Thanos rolls his head and shoves Gamora towards Quill's gun, egging him on.]_ DO IT!

 **Peter Quill:** _[Tearing up]_ I told you to go right.

 **Gamora:** I love you, more than anything.

 **Peter Quill:** I love you, too.

 _[Quill screws up his eyes and pulls the trigger - but a stream of bubbles comes out. Thanos was playing him.]_

 **Thanos:** _[Genuinely sincere]_ I like you.

 _[Thanos teleports Gamora and himself away as a stunned Quill picks up Gamora's sword, and his friends painfully re-assemble themselves, the Reality Stone's effects now subsiding in its absence.]_

( _Back on Earth, the Quinjet arrives at the upstate New York Avengers HQ while Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes deals with the red tape in the holographic person of Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross (Lt. Gen., USA Ret.)_.)

 **Secretary Ross:** Still no word from Vision?

me:well keep trying guys...

 ** **James Rhodes:**** Satellites lost him somewhere over Edinburgh.

 ** **Secretary Ross:**** On a stolen Quinjet with four of the world's most wanted criminals.

 ** **James Rhodes:**** You know they're only criminals because you've chosen to call them that, right, sir?

 ** **Secretary Ross:**** My God, Rhodes, your talent for horseshit rivals my own.

 ** **James Rhodes:**** If it weren't for those Accords, Vision would've been right here.

 ** **Secretary Ross:**** I remember your signature on those papers, Colonel.

 ** **James Rhodes:**** __[Sounding a little bitter]__ That's right. And I'm pretty sure I've paid for that. __[We get a good look at his leg braces]__

 ** **Secretary Ross:**** You have second thoughts?

 ** **James Rhodes:**** Not anymore.

 _ _[The fugitive Avengers enter the room, Vision supported by Sam.]__

 ** **Steve Rogers:**** Mr. Secretary.

 ** **Secretary Ross:**** You got some nerve. I'll give you that.

 ** **Natasha Romanoff:**** You could use some of that right now.

 ** **Secretary Ross:**** The world's on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?

 ** **Steve Rogers:**** I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight. __[Steve takes a step forward, looking right at Ross]__ And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too.

 ** **Secretary Ross:**** __[To Rhodes]__ Arrest them.

 ** **James Rhodes:**** All over it. __[Swipes off hologram; the computer beeps twice]__ That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap.

 ** **Steve Rogers:**** __[Hugging Rhodes]__ You too, Rhodey. __[Natasha gets her own embrace.]__

 ** **James Rhodes:**** Well. You guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years.

 ** **Sam Wilson:**** Yeah, well, the hotels weren't exactly five star.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Uh, I think you look great. __[Rhodes and Natasha long round to see Bruce walking in from the opposite end of the room.]__ Uh... heh... Yeah. I'm back.

 ** **Natasha Romanoff:**** Hi, Bruce.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Nat.

 ** **Sam Wilson:**** __[Whispering]__ This is awkward.

[ _ _Cut to a shot of Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision in another room.]__

 ** **James Rhodes:**** So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** And they can clearly find us.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** We need all hands on deck. Where's Clint?

 ** **Natasha Romanoff:**** After the whole Accords situation, he and Scott took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Who's Scott?

 ** **Steve Rogers:**** Ant-Man.

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** There's an Ant-Man __and__ a Spider-Man? Okay, look… Thanos has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... he gets... Vision's Stone.

 ** **Natasha Romanoff:**** Well then, we have to protect it.

 ** **Vision:**** No, we have to destroy it. I've been giving a good deal of thought to this entity in my head, about its nature. But also, its composition. I think if it were exposed to a sufficiently powerful energy source, something, very similar to its own signature, perhaps… its molecular integrity could fail. __[Vision addresses Wanda as he nears her.]__

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** And you, with it. We're not having this conversation.

 ** **Vision:**** Eliminating the stone is the only way to be certain that Thanos can't get it.

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** That's too high a price.

 ** **Vision:**** __[Takes her face gently in both hands]__ Only you have the power to pay it. __[Wanda walks away, distressed]__ Thanos threatens half the Universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him.

 ** **Steve Rogers:**** __[Eyes diverted down]__ But it should. __[Looks up at Vision]__ We don't trade lives, Vision.

 ** **Vision:**** __[Walking toward Steve]__ Captain, 70 years ago, you laid down your life to save how many millions of people. Tell me, why is this any different?

 _ _[Steve takes a breath, but before he has a chance to answer, Bruce speaks.]__

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Because __you__ might have a choice. Your mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, Tony, me, the Stone. All of them mixed together. All of them learning from one another.

 ** **Wanda Maximoff:**** You're saying Vision isn't just the stone?

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** I'm saying that if we take out the stone, there's still a whole lot of Vision left. Perhaps the best parts.

 ** **Natasha Romanoff:**** Can we do that?

 ** **Bruce Banner:**** Not me. Not here.

 ** **James Rhodes:**** You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Ross isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.

 ** **Steve Rogers:**** I know somewhere.

me: well I think I kn-

When the five DigiDestined arrive in ship..

?: need help

me: who are you?

 _ _[Cut to rural Wakanda, as King T'Challa and Okoye walk together, accompanied by two Kingsguard. Screen title: WAKANDA.]__

 ** **Okoye:**** You'll have the Kingsguard, and the Dora Milaje have been alerted.

 ** **King**** ****T'Challa:**** And the Border Tribe?

 ** **Okoye:**** Those that are left.

 ** **King**** ****T'Challa:**** Send word to the Jabari as well. M'Baku likes a good fight.

 ** **Okoye:**** And what of this one?

 ** **King**** ****T'Challa:**** This one may be tired of war. __[James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes is seen at a small distance throwing a bag from a pile on the ground onto a partly-filled cart, while two village children watch]__ But the White Wolf has rested long enough.

 _ _[The party reaches Bucky. A Kingsguards-man sets an elaborate and high-tech-looking equipment case down on the cart, opens the lid, and steps back. As the Winter Soldier approaches, he sees a new Vibranium arm in the case.]__

 ** **Bucky Barnes:**** __[With resignation]__ Where's the fight?

 ** **King**** ****T'Challa:**** On its way.

 _ _[Cut to Ebony Maw interrogating Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange is floating horizontally, face down, and is surrounded by dozens of glassy needles, each about two feet long.]__

 ** **Ebony Maw:**** In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be... judgement. __[The needles start to contact Dr. Strange's face, causing an obviously painful whitish subcutaneous glow at each touch]__ Give me... the stone.

 _ _[Cut to Tony who is watching, hidden, from above. The Cloak of Levitation taps Stark on the arm. He raises his hand to it, ready to shoot, but he sees what it is and stands down.]__

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Wow you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?

 ** **Peter Parker**** : Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty...

 _ _[Tony and the Cloak turn to face Peter, dropping down from above]__

 ** **Tony Stark:**** What the-

 ** **Peter Parker**** : I know what you're gonna say.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** You should not be here.

 _ _[The Cloak moves to "stand" at Tony's side]__

 ** **Peter Parker**** : I was gonna go home-

 ** **Tony Stark:**** I don't wanna hear it.

 ** **Peter Parker**** : But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way...

 ** **Tony Stark:**** And now I gotta hear it.

 _ _[The Cloak shakes its collar in sympathy and shrugs]__

 ** **Peter Parker**** : ...And I kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here.

 _ _[The Cloak looks shocked.]__

 ** **Tony Stark:**** __[Seriously]__ What did you just say?

 ** **Peter Parker**** : I take that back. And now I'm here in space.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Yeah. __[Tony crosses to stand right in front of Peter]__ Right where I don't want you to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's one-way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through.

 ** **Peter Parker**** : No. I did think this through.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** You could not have possibly thought this through.

 ** **Peter Parker**** : It's just .. you can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man when there's no neighborhood. __[He waits for Tony's reaction]__ Okay. That didn't really make any sense, but you know what I'm trying to say.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** __[Breaths shakily]__ Come on. We got a situation. __[He leads Peter over to a viewpoint on the torture below. Peter crouches to study the situation, the Cloak leaning over his shoulder.]__ See him down there? He's in trouble. What's your plan? Go.

 ** **Peter Parker**** : Um. Okay, okay... uh... __[Peter and the Cloak pop back upright]__ Okay. Did you ever see this really old movie, __Aliens__?

 _ _[The Cloak lifts its collar in surprise.]__

 _ _[Cut back to Ebony Maw interrogating Dr. Strange, who groans loudly.]__

 ** **Ebony Maw:**** Painful aren't they? They were originally designed for microsurgery. And any one of them...

 _ _[At the "thump" behind him, Maw turns to see Iron Man standing there, hand repulsors ready to fire.]__

 ** **Ebony Maw:**** ...Could end your friend's life in an instant.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** I gotta tell you, he's not really my friend. Saving his life is more a professional courtesy.

 ** **Ebony Maw:**** __[Walks slowly towards Iron Man, beckoning very large, very solid metal objects to float behind him]__ You've saved nothing. Your powers are inconsequential compared to mine.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Yeah, but the kid's seen more movies.

 _ _[Iron Man fires a rocket from his shoulder which pierces the side of the ship to Maw's right and begins to suck everything out with depressurization, especially Maw and his large objects. Dr. Strange is pulled loose of his pinnings, loses the needles, but also heads for the hole, helpless to resist. The Cape wraps around his arm and an anchor point, but Dr. Strange's arm slips loose and he keeps going. Spider-Man shoots a web strand at Dr. Strange with one hand and holds onto a piece of the ship with the other. It breaks, sending them both towards space when his Iron-Spider suit's metal arms brace him to keep him from being sucked out. Fortunately, Dr. Strange is still surrounded by the ship's atmosphere making haste to leave.]__

 ** **Peter Parker:**** Yes! Wait what are those?!

 _ _[Spider-Man crouches with his new spider-legs, and makes a mighty leap to pulls them both back inside. Iron Man quickly sprays nanites onto the hole to plug it up. Dr. Strange safely, if emphatically, hits the floor. Ebony Maw is seen floating in space, quite dead, ice from the escaped atmosphere frosting over his grimace. Spider-Man lands on his new legs, retracts them, and finds the Cape "standing" next to him.]__

 ** **Peter Parker:**** Hey, we haven't officially met. __[He offers the Cape his hand to shake. It ignores his offer and continues to Dr. Strange.]__ Cool.

 _ _[Iron Man walks past Dr. Strange, shaking his head and with his armor retreating into its containment as Dr. Strange gets to his feet and becomes en-Cloaked.]__

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** We've gotta turn this ship around.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Yeah. Now he wants to run. Great plan.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** No, I want to protect the stone.

 _ _[Tony walks towards the expansive front view-port, showing a hyper speed/warp effect.]__

 ** **Tony Stark:**** __[Irritably]__ And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** For what? Nearly blasting me into space?

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Who just saved your magical ass? Me.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut billions of miles away from Earth with no backup.

 _ _[Seriously, these two's egos are a recipe for disaster.]__

 ** **Peter Parker:**** __[Raises his hand]__ I'm backup.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** No. You're a stowaway. __[Waggles a finger between himself and Dr. Strange]__ The adults are talking.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. Wh- what is he, your ward?

 ** **Peter Parker:**** No. I'm Peter, by the way.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** Dr. Strange.

 ** **Peter Parker:**** Oh, we're using our made-up names. Um... I'm Spider-Man, then.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** __[Walks closer to Tony]__ Can we control it? Fly us home? __[Tony is lost in bad memories and does not respond right away.]__ Stark?

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Yeah?

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** Can you get us home?

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Yeah I heard you. I'm thinking... I'm not so sure we should.

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** __[Stalks over to Strange]__ No. It's __you__ who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for __six years__ since he sent an army to New York and now he's __back!__ And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so __sure__ if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So __I__ say we take the fight to him. __Doctor__. Do you concur?

 ** **Dr. Stephen Strange:**** __[Pauses]__ Alright, Stark. We go to him. But you have to understand... if it comes to saving you or the kid or the Time Stone... I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't, because the fate of the universe depends on it.

 ** **Tony Stark:**** Nice. Good. Moral compass. We're straight. __[Stepping over to Peter, he formally taps each of Peter's shoulders with the edge of his hand, dubbing him as is done at a knighting.]__ Alright, kid. You're an Avenger now. __[He doesn't look at him as he says those words, knowing well what he is signing him up for.]__

 _ _[Peter looks at Tony in disbelief, and then cycles through delight, satisfaction, pride and determination, and braces himself for what's to come.]__

 _ _[Cut to Thanos' mother-ship,__ Sanctuary II, __which dwarfs the massive ring-ships the Black Order have been using. Gamora sits near the throne deep inside the ship. Thanos walks up, bringing a cup of food and holds it out to her.]__

 ** **Thanos:**** I thought you might be hungry.

 _ _[Gamora takes it, then hurls it across the room where it bangs against Thanos' throne with a loud clack.]__

 ** **Gamora:**** I always hated that chair.

 ** **Thanos:**** So I've been told. Even so. I'd hoped you'd sit on it one day.

 ** **Gamora:**** I hated this room. This ship. I hated my life.

 ** **Thanos:**** You told me that too. __[Thanos mounts two of the four steps to his throne, turns, and sits on the second from the top.]__ Every day. For almost twenty years.

 ** **Gamora:**** I was a child when you took me.

 ** **Thanos:**** I saved you.

 ** **Gamora:**** No. No. We were happy on my home planet.

 ** **Thanos:**** Going to bed hungry, scrounging for scraps. Your planet was on the brink of collapse. I'm the one who stopped that. Do you know what's happened since then? The children born have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise.

 ** **Gamora:**** Because you murdered half the planet.

 ** **Thanos:**** A small price to pay for salvation.

 ** **Gamora:**** You're insane.

 ** **Thanos:**** Little one, it's a simple calculus. This universe is finite, its resources finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction.

 ** **Gamora:**** You don't know that!

 ** **Thanos:**** __[Scowls as his egotistical narcissism prevents him from fully listening to her]__ I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it. __[He stands again and walks back to Gamora]__ For a time... you had that same will... as you fought by my side. Daughter.

 ** **Gamora:**** I'm not your daughter. Everything I hate about myself you taught me.

 ** **Thanos:**** And in doing so, made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy. That's why I trusted you to find the Soul Stone.

 ** **Gamora:**** I'm sorry I disappointed you.

 ** **Thanos:**** I am disappointed. But not because you didn't find it. __[Leans down to put their heads at a level, whispering fiercely]__ But because you did. __[Looks at her]__ And you __lied__.

 _ _[Thanos and Gamora stand outside a large solid door that slides open vertically as they approach, then pause as a set of inner doors made of interlacing metal slide away. Inside, we see Nebula face-on, suspended horizontally in the air in the middle of the room, her breath shuddering in pain.]__

 ** **Gamora:**** Nebula.

 _ _[Gamora hurries to to Nebula's left side, and we now see that she has been partially disassembled, her components stretched apart - a cybernetic version of the medieval torture rack. Hannibal Lecter level of brutality.]__

 ** **Gamora:**** Don't do this.

 ** **Thanos:**** Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me.

 ** **Gamora:**** Please don't do this.

 ** **Thanos:**** And very nearly succeeded. So I brought her here. To talk.

 _ _[Thanos curls his gauntleted fist, activating both the Power and Space Stones, scowling - causing Nebula's already extended pieces to stretch further outward. She begins to scream.]__

 ** **Gamora:**** Stop. Stop it. __[She puts her hands on the gauntlet, pulling it down]__ I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Stone.

 _ _[Thanos signals a nearby servant who taps on a control pad. We hear Nebula's voice say,__ "Accessing memory files" __and a sort of hologram of Gamora's face shudders to life.]__

 ** **Memory Nebula:**** You know what he's about to do. He's finally ready, and he's going for the stones. All of them.

 ** **Memory Gamora:**** He can never get them all.

 ** **Memory Nebula:**** He will!

 ** **Memory Gamora:**** He can't, Nebula. Because I found the map to the Soul Stone and I burnt it to ash. I burnt it.

 _ _[The memory ends.]__

 ** **Thanos:**** __[To Gamora, walking around behind her]__ You're strong. Me. You're generous. Me. But I never taught you to lie. That's why you're so __bad__ at it. __[His voice drips with disgust]__ Where is the Soul Stone? __[He raises his gauntlet next to Gamora's face. Nebula shakes her head, expression terrified, to encourage her sister's silence but when Gamora does not answer, Thanos clenches the gauntlet again, brow furrowed at his adopted daughter as the Power and Space Stones are reactivated. Gamora grimaces in shared pain at her sister's screams, growing louder as Thanos increases the pressure.]__

 ** **Gamora:**** Vormir! __[Thanos unclenches his hand, and Nebula gasps in air as her parts snap back almost into place. Gamora goes to her and caresses her face.]__ The Stone is on Vormir.

 ** **Thanos:**** __[Satisfied.]__ Show me.

next ch


End file.
